Cinta yang siasia
by Funtom Megami
Summary: Last chapter CYSS, "Apa kau siap untuk waktu panjang hanya untuk kita berdua malam ini cintaku?" bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget. Warning : OOC, OC, typo, dll.
1. Chapter 1

Kembali lagi sama Megami, fanfic kali ini terinspirasi dari cerita nyata yang Megami alami sendiri (walaupun agak beda). Nah selamat baca aja deh mudah-mudahan para reders suka sama fanfic ini. Dozoyoroshiku !

CINTA YANG TAK AKAN SAMPAI

"NARUTO, , , , , FIGHTO, ayo berjuang kalahkan semua lawanmu!" teriak Sakura di sisis lapangan basket meneriaki siswa Konoha Gakuen yang sedang bertangding basket yaah atau lebih tepatnya Sakura sedang meneriaki Naruto.

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, aku bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Saat ini aku sedang menonton pertandingan basket putra di sekolahku bersama sahabat terbaikku Yamanaka Ino, lihat itu dia laki-laki yang aku cintai sejak aku SD dulu. Laki-laki itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, kyaaa tampannya dia andai saja aku bisa bermarga Uzumaki Sakura, kyaaa nama yang sangat indah lalu aku hidup bahagia dengan Naruto naah itulah impianku." kata Sakura sambil jingkrak-jingkrak narsis di kamera.

"Hei, kau kira ini sedang shooting. Sudah cukup omong kosongnya. Kenapa kau hanya meneriaki Naruto saja ? Kan yang bertanding itu tidak hanya Naruto." Ino mencibir pada Sakura.

"Biar saja karena hanya Naruto yang aku suka." kata Sakura acuh.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino.

"Hn, ada apa Ino ?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Naruto ?Padahalkan kebanyakan gadis menyukai Sasuke, yaaah termasuk aku tentunya." Ino tertawa genit.

"Hah? Uchiha Sasuke? Si manusia patung itu tidak ada apa-apanya di banding Naruto. Dia dingin sekali dan tidak pernah tersenyum. Sedangkan Naruto kyaaa. . . . lihatlah Ino dia begitu bersinar sampai-sampai aku merasa silau." ucap Sakura menjelek-jelekan sasuke dan terus memandangi Naruto, Ino hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. Seketika itu Naruto dan yang lainnya telah selesai bermain basket dan berjalan di dekat Sakura dan Ino.

"Halo Sakura-chan, apa kabar?" tanya Naruto riang.

"Hai Naruto-kun, kabarku baik. bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura tersenyum amat manis. ("Dan senangnya lagi aku dan dia akrab sejak masuk sekolah ini." inner Sakura terus senyam-senyum.)

"Haha, tentu saja aku selalu sehat. Lihat aku sehat sekali kan." kata Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya.

"Ng, , ,anu, , , ,Naruto-kun aku membawakan minuman untukmu, silahkan." Sakura memberikan sebotol minuman dingin pada Naruto.

"Waaah terima kasih, kau memang baik sekali Sakura-chan. Kebetulan aku haus sekali." ucap Naruto.

"Sakura-chan kenapa hanya Naruto saja yang kau bawakan minuman? Apa ada bagian untukku juga?" tanya senpai mereka yang bernama Rock Lee.

"Maaf Lee-senpai, aku hanya membawa satu." ucap Sakura menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, Ino apa itu untukku?" tanya Lee pada Ino.

"Maaf Lee-senpai ini untuk pacarku Sai." Ino tersenyum getir.

"Malangnya nasibku!" kata Lee murung.

"Jangan khawatir nee-chan, aku membawa satu untukmu. Tadinya sih mau aku berikan pada Neji tapi adiknya telah membawakan untuknya. Tenang masih ada aku, perempuan yang akan selalu menyemangatimu!" ucap gadis dengan dua cepol di rambutnya tersenyum riang.

"Uuuhh tenten itu karena kau adikku. Tapi aku masih beruntung mempunyai adik perempuan." ucap Lee murung.

"Hei nee-chan kau tidak boleh murung terus ayo kobarkan semangat masa muda!" kata Tenten bersemangat.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-kun, sampai jumpa besok!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan pulang bersama Ino.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Aku pulaaaaang" salam Sakura ketika sampai di rumah.

"Sakura kau sudah pulang, ayo kesini ada yang mau ibu bicarakan padamu dan kakakmu!" ucap Kushina sambil menarik tangan Sakura ke ruang keluarga, di sana tengah menanti seorang anak laki-laki tampan berambut merah seperti ibunya.

"Ibu cepatlah sebenarnya apa yang akan kau bicarakan pada kami? Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi karena Deidara telah menungguku." ucap Sasori tak sabar.

"Batalkan acaramu dengan Deidara karena sebentar lagi akan ada acara yang sangat penting." perintah Kushina.

"Huh dasar ibu ini seenaknya sekali, kalau aku tidak mau apa yang akan ibu lakukan?" kata Sasori menantang.

"Dengan amat sangat menyesal aku harus mematahkan tulangmu agar kau tak bisa pergi." Kushina tersenyum bagaikan iblis.

"Oh, baiklah aku mengerti!" kata Sasori dengan secepat kilat mengambil ponselnya. "Hai Deidara, aku membatalkan acara kita bermain game hari ini karena aku ditawan oleh wanita tomat yang telah menularkan gen tomatnya padaku terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu, sampai jumpa lagi di sekolah."

"Huh dasar anak aneh, yaah tapi terserahlah aku akan mengajak Itachi atau Pain saja!" kata Deidara yang berbicara di seberang telepon. Lalu Sasori pun mematikan ponselnya.

"Nah baru itu anakku yang selalu menuruti perintahku." Kushina tersenyum lembut dan manis.

"Wanita itu sangat menyeramkan. . . . . ." Sasori berguman merinding.

"Memangnya apa yang mau ibu bicarakan pada kami? Sepenting itukah?" tanya Sakura.

"Hnn, ibu tahu mungkin ini mendadak tapi ibu tidak bisa hidup sendirian semenjak ayah kalian meninggalkan kita entah kemana dan ibu tahu kalian juga sudah mengizinkan ibu untuk menikah lagi dan sekarang calon suami ibu akan datang kesini." ucap Kushina malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Jadi ibu akan menikah lagi, ooohh terima kasih akhirnya aku mempunyai ayah juga. Baiklah seharian ini aku akan menjadi anak baik agar dia mau menjadi ayahku!" kata Sasori girang.

"Ya bu, aku juga setuju dengan kakak, aku senang kalau ibu senang akhirnya ibu bisa mendapatkan cinta baru. Jadi kapan mereka akan datang?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi cepat kalian ganti baju yang rapi dan siap-siap." ujar Kushina.

"Baik bu." ucap Sakura dan Sasori kompak.

BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN. . . . . . . . .

TING TONG. . . . . . . . Terdengar bunyi bel ditekan.

"Pasti itu mereka, sebentar ibu akan bukakan pintunya." kata Kushina senang dan pergi untuk membuka pintu.

"Kira-kira seperti apa ya calon ayah kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Yang pasti pasti laki-laki itu tampan karena aku tahu betul selera ibu." Sasori menyeringai.

"Siapa pun dia aku ingin dia baik dan bisa membahagiakan ibu." ucap Sakura.

"Ya, dan tentunya harus bisa menyayangi dan membahagiakan kita juga." Sasori menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

SEMENTARA ITU DI LUAR

"Ayo Minato silahkan masuk, anak- anak sudah menunggu mereka senang sekali setelah mendengar aku akan menikah lagi." ucap Kushina.

"Sepertinya mereka akan bertambah senang ketika tahu calon ayahnya sangat tampan, hahaha." Minato tertawa.

"Ayah kau terlalu percaya diri." anak tunggal Minato pun mencibirnya.

"Oia, di keluarga kita nanti kau akan menjadi anak kedua. Kau akan mempunyai kakak dan adik sekaligus." kata Kushina menerangkan.

"Waah bahagianya aku, mulai sekarang aku akan benar-benar mempunyai keluarga yang sesungguhnya." anak itu tertawa riang.

"Anak-anak inilah yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarga kita, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." perintah Kushina.

"Selamat malam anak-anak salam kenal namaku Uzumaki Minato akulah yang akan menjadi ayah kalian, aku akan bekerja keras untuk membahagiakan kalian semua dan tentunya aku juga sangat meyukai dan menyayangi kalian semoga kalian pun menyukaiku. Mohon bantuannya." Minato mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai semuanya salam kenal namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah anak dari Uzumaki Minato. Ibu kalian bilang aku akan menjadi kakak dan adik di sini!" kata Naruto riang yang dengan tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang punggung Minato mengagetkan Sasori dan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Heeei Sakura-chan kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, aku adalah anak dari Haruno Kushina. Semoga kita menjadi keluarga yang baik!" Sakura membungkuk dalam.

"Aku Haruno Sasori, nnngg calon ayah kau tampan sekali ya. Pantas saja wanita tomat ini suka padamu, semoga kau menyayangiku." salam Sasori.

"Ayah jadi aku akan menjadi adiknya Sakura-chan ya? Tapi asik juga punya kakak perempuan. Padahal tadinya kupikir lebih baik kalau aku yang menjadi kakaknya saja ya, bukan begitu yah?" tanya Naruto.

BLETAK. . . . . . . .

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan yang akan menjadi adikmu, kau ini bodoh sekali Naruto." Minato memarahi Naruto.

"Maaf, hanya saja aku tidak percaya kalau Sasori yang akan menjadi kakakku." kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

"Wajah Sasori masih seperti anak kecil, dia imut sekali susah dipercaya kalau dia lebih tua dariku." ucap Naruto seenaknya.

"Enak saja kau mengataiku seperti anak kecil, aku ini sudah kuliah sekarang dan kau hanya murud SMA wajahmu juga berbeda dengan ayahmu yang tampan bilang saja kau iri pada ketampananku. Dasar muka kucing garong, baka neko." ledek Sasori.

"APA KAU BILANG ?" Naruto mulai meledak.

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita mengobrol saja untuk mengakrabkan diri." lerai Kushina.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku akan menjadi kakakmu Sakura-chan. Senangnya aku." ucap Naruto girang.

"Iya aku sungguh tidak percaya, benar-benar suatu kejutan bagiku." ucap Sakura tersenyum getir.

"Sepertiya kalian sudah akrab sekali ya?" tanya Minato.

"Iya ayah Sakura-chan ini sahabat baikku di kelas, kami selalu sekelas sejak SD." Naruto menerangkan.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian sudah akrab, rencananya kami akan menikah minggu ini kami sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Apa pendapat kalian anak-anak?" tanya Kushina.

"Kapan saja asal ibu senang." ucap Sakura.

"Kapanpun kalian suka." Naruto menyetujui.

"Cepatlah kalian menikah karena aku ingin segera mempunyai ayah." kata Sasori.

"Kalau begitu segera bereskan barang kalian, karena kita akan tinggal di rumah yang baru." saran Minato.

"Apa rumah itu jauh?" tanya Sakura khawatir

"Tidak usah khawatir rumah itu dekat, jadi kalian tidak perlu cemas soal sekolah dan yang lainnya." tambah Kushina.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Satu minggu pun terlalui Minato dan Kushina telah resmi menikah dan mereka beserta ketiga anaknya pindah ke rumah mereka yang baru.

"Besar sekali rumah ini, pasti harganya sangat mahal aku tidak berani menempatinya ini sudah seperti rumah keluarga bangsawan saja." ucap Sakura kagum akan kemewahan rumah barunya.

"Jangan begitu Sakura, itu karena ayahmu ini Hokage." ucap Kushina.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ayahku hebat sekali!" kata Sasori kagum.

"Tidak perlu terlalu kagum ayahku tidak sehebat kedengarannya tenang saja, dengar dia itu ceroboh dan kalau tidur suka ngorok, dan juga suka mengupil sembarangan, dan juga dia suka. . . . . . ." Naruto berbicara seenaknya.

BLETAK. . . . . . . . Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Minato sudah melayangkan tinjunya yang dihadiahkan kepada kepala Naruto.

"Jangan menjelek-jelekan ayahmu sendiri, anak nakal." ucap Minato marah.

"Benarkah itu paman Minato?" tanya Sakura serius.

"Bukan, , , , , tentu saja tidak! Mengapa kau percaya pada kebohongan Naruto, percayalah pada ayahmu ini!" kata Minato panik dan berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Mak, , , , maksudku bukan ucapan Naruto, aku sudah terbiasa dengannya. Maksudku apa benar paman ini Hokage?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm, ya begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau memanggilku paman ? Ayolah Sakura-chan panggil aku ayah, kumohon!" pinta Minato dengan puppy eyes.

"Ng, , ,ng, , , iya baiklah a, , ,ayah." ucap Sakura kaku karena sudah lama tidak pernah memanggil dengan sebutan itu.

"Kyaaa senangnya, Kushina sayang Sakura-chan memanggilku ayah. Senang sekali mempunyai anak gadis, kalau ada yang macam-macam padamu laporkan pada ayah ya Sakura-chan." kata Minato kegirangan.

"Baiklah ayah." kata Sakura patuh.

"Kalau aku sih tidak akan sungkan padamu ayah." kata Sasori memeluk Minato.

"Bagus kalau begitu, nah sekarang pilihlah kamar yang kalian suka." Minato menawarkan.

"Aku menyarankan kalian menempati 3 kamar yang bersebelahan di lantai 2 karena aku sudah menyiapkannya untuk kalian." kata Kushina.

"Baiklah kami akan melihatnya." Sakura mulai melihat kamar yang dimaksud Kushina dengan diikuti oleh Sasori dan Naruto.

"Aku mau kamar yang ini." kata Sasori menunjuk kamar pertama.

"Baiklah aku yang tengah." ucap Naruto.

"Hei aku kan yang paling muda disini mengapa aku mendapat sisa dari kalian, padahal aku mau di kamar itu." kata Sakura pura-pura marah dan cemberut sambil menunjuk pada kamar yang dipilih Naruto, mereka pun tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Mereka pun memasuki kamarnya masing-masing.

"Lihat balkon kamar kita ternyata terhubung, kita bisa bermain di sini dan tentunya kita bisa leluasa memasuki 3 kamar ini." teriak Naruto sambil membuka jendela kamarnya. "Kamar ini memang bagus!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membiarkan jendela kamarku terbuka dan aku akan selalu menguncinya agar kau tidak bisa masuk, Sakura sebaiknya kau ikuti saranku." ucap Sasori yang duduk di jendela.

"Hahahaha, kau bisa saja kak, kita semua kan sudah jadi saudara jadi kita tidak usah sungkan bukan begitu Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian duduk di balkon.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan, aku senang kita bisa menjadi saudara." ucap Naruto riang.

"Ya, aku juga senang. Sudah dulu ya aku lelah sekali aku ingin istirahat dulu." kata Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup jendela kaca geser kamarnya.

"Bohong sekali kalau aku bahagia. Hatiku perih sekali saat tahu kau yang menjadi kakakku, kenapa bukan Ino atau yang lainnya saja?" mata Sakura mulai berurai air mata.

"Cintaku padamu tak akan mungkin sampai, di dunia ini tak ada yang mengizinkan percintaan antar saudara. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah sangat terlalu mencintai Naruto, apa perlu aku akhiri saja hidup ini? Aku tidak boleh egois kasihan ibu, tapi semua ini gara-gara ibu. Andai saja dia tidak menikah dengan ayah pasti aku tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Aku harus mengacaukan pernikahan mereka agar aku bisa bersama dengan Naruto. Ya benar aku harus melakukannya." ucap Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

TO BE CONTINUED

Minna, Megami mau minta refiewnya ya. Tolong luangkan waktunya sebentar buat refiew, kritik dan saran selalu Megami terima.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (maf readers waktu di chapter pertama gak ada disclaimernya soalnya Megami lupa, hehehe =P )

Author : Uchiha Megami Phantomhive

Tentang chapter 2 ini, Megami pengen jadiin Sakura egois tapi gak tega juga. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya gak nyambung juga gaje. Selamat membaca.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Anak-anak sarapan sudah siap, ayo cepat turun nanti kalian terlambat ke sekolah." Kushina berteriak memanggil ketiga anaknya.

Ketiga bersaudara itu pun langsung menuruni tangga dengan dipandu oleh perut keroncongan mereka.

"Akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa merasakan masakan asli." ucap Naruto girang sekaligus terharu.

"Kenapa kau berbicara begitu Naruto?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Karena selama ini aku dan ayah hanya memesan makanan siap saji, sedangkan kalau ayah tak pulang karena tugas hokage aku hanya memakan cup ramen." kata Naruto sambil terus menjejalkan makan ke mulutnya yang penuh.

"Kau tega sekali pada Naruto." Kushina mendelik pada Minato.

"Yaah, maafkan aku dan hati-hati kalau makan Naruto, jangan berbicara sambil makan." saran Minato. Dan benar saja sesaat kemudian Naruto sudah tersedak ria sambil terus memukul dadanya.

"Kau harus pelan-pelan kau makan, Naruto. Lagipula kau akan makan masakan enak setiap hari. Betul tidak, bu." kata Sasori sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada Naruto yang langsung diteguk habis.

"Iya tentu saja ibu akan masak enak untuk kalian smeua setiap hari." kata Kushina bersemangat.

"Bagaimana aku mengacaukan keluarga ini agar cepat hancur, aku ingin secepatnya bisa bersama dengan Naruto-kun. Ibu memang keterlaluan, apa-apaan dia berbicara seperti itu. Bu, kau tidak akan masak untuk ayah lagi karena tidak lama lagi kau akan segera berpisah dengannya." inner Sakura terus mengumpat-umpat dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak makan?" tanya Minato.

"Sakura-chan?" Minato terus memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura ayahmu memanggilmu kenapa kau melamun di waktu sepagi ini?" teriak Kushina.

"Ah-uh, ng ya ada apa?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau melamun pagi-pagi begini? Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, nanti Naruto dan Sasori bisa terlambat ke sekolah." perintah Kushina.

"Apa ada laki-laki yang kau taksir Sakura-chan?" goda Minato.

"ADA! Aku tahu orangnya ayah." kata Sasori riang.

"Siapa-siapa dia? Berani-beraninya membuat putriku melamun di pagi hari." ucap Mainato kesal.

"Dia adalah Na. . . " belum selesai Sasori berbicara Sakura sudah menendang kaki Sasori. Sakura memandang Sasori dengan aura membunuh.

"Na?" tanya Minato, Kushina dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Na. . namun aku tidak tahu orangnya, aku hanya bercanda. Hahaha. . . ."Sasori tersenyum getir.

"Wanita memang sangat menyeramkan" kata Sasori bergumam.

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah pada kami Sakura-chan." ucap Minato ramah.

"Bukan urusan kalian, aku sudah selesai terima kasih atas makanannya." kata Sakura dingin.

"Kenapa kau makan sedikit sekali Sakura?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku tidak lapar, sampai jumpa aku berangkat sekolah dulu." kata Sakura tanpa menoleh pada keluarganya.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan, kita semua akan berangkat bersama. Ayo cepat anak-anak!" kata Minato sambil menarik Naruto dan Sasori.

"Ayah aku belum selesai makan, makanannya masih banyak di meja." rengek Naruto ketika di dalam mobil.

"Tapi kau sudah makan 3 piring, Naruto!" ucap Minato.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak." jawab Sakura datar.

"Pasti kau masih lapar juga kan Sakura-chan? Tuh kan ayah, mengapa terburu-buru sekali sih?" kata Naruto seenaknya.

"Hei kucing garong jangan seenaknya ya, Sakura itu tidak makan banyak sepertimu." omel Sasori

"Kau jangan ikut campur baby face." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasori.

"Hei jangan bertengkar terus kasihan Sakura-chan karena harus mendengar ocehan kalian!" teriak Minato.

"Sakura-chan kita sudah sampai." ucap Minato tersenyum.

"Lho? Mana Sakura-chan?" Minato kebingungan dengan hilangnya Sakura.

"Tadi dia sudah turun." ucap Sasori sambil menunjuk Sakura yang tengah berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Huaaa. . . . . Mengapa dia tidak pemitan dulu kepadaku? Apa dia membenciku?" Minato merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah dia memang begitu nanti juga dia akan kembali lagi seperti semula. Sampai nanti ayah, semoga pekerjaanmu menyenangkan." ucap Sasori sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai nanti ayah, jangan lupa jemput kami karena aku malas berpanas-panasan." kata Naruto yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Baby face, ada apa dengan adik kita?" tanya Naruto.

"Semua ini karena kau!" tuduh Sasori.

"Aku? Ada apa memangnya?" Naruto semakin kebingungan.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri kucing garong, itu juga kalau otak kosongmu bisa memikirkannya." ucap sasori pedas lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

"HEI BABY FACE, OTAKMULAH YANG LEBIH KOSONG DARIKU!" teriak Naruto membuat kaget burung-burung di halaman sekolah sehingga terbang.

"Sakura-chan marah karenaku? A-apa dia sadar bahwa semalam aku yang telah memakan pudingnya? Ga-gawat kalau Sakura-chan sampai semarah itu aku harus menggantinya nanti." Naruto berbicara sendiri sambil berjalan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Baiklah aku akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu pagi ini." ucap guru mereka, Hatake Kakashi.

"Aburame Shino" Kakashi mulai mengabsen.

"Aku hadir" ucap seorang anak sambil memainkan banyak serangga.

"Shino cepat kau bawa keluar seranggamu." perintah Kakashi.

"Apa sensei belum pernah marasakan sengatan kawanan lebah?" tanya Shino sambil memandang Kakashi di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Ya, kau boleh memegang seranggamu asalkan tidak berkeliaran selain di mejamu." kata Kakashi merinding.

"Terima kasih sensei." kata Shino tersenyum.

"Akimichi Couji" panggil Kakashi-sensei.

"Hadir" kata seorang anak laki-laki berbadan besar sambil memakan kripik kentang. (ssst, dilarang berbicara gendut di depan Chouji)

"Hei Chouji, dilarang makan di kelasku!" kata Kakashi sambil menyita 5 kantong besar kripik kentang.

"Jangan senpaaaaai, kembalikan kripikku. . . . . . ." rengek Chouji sambil memeluk Kakashi.

"Hentikan Chouji, aku kehabisan nafas." ucap Kakashi terengah-engah.

"Huaaa. . . . .kembalikan kripikku." Chouji terus merengek.

"Ya, ini ambilah. Jangan sampai berceceran di lantai, mengerti?" kata Kakashi yang lega karena telah lepas dari pelukan Chouji.

"Mengerti, kau baik sekali sensei." ucap Chouji tersenyum lebar.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Ha-hadir" ucap seorang gadis malu-malu.

Dan seterusnya. . . . . . . dan seterusnya. . . . . . . .

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hadir" terdengar suara dingin diucapkan seseorang bernama Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Ya, tentu saja aku hadir sensei!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"Kau kan tidak perlu berteriak Naruto, kau selalu membuat kelasku berisik dan heboh.

"Uzumaki Sakura"

"Hadir, sensei." jawab Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, sejak kapan kau menikah dengan Naruto?" teriak Ino heboh.

"Yamanaka Ino" panggil Kakashi.

"Sensei kau berisik sekali, kau kan sudah tahu kalau aku hadir." Ino mencibir pada Kakashi.

"Sakura cepat jawab! Mengapa kau tidak mengundangku ke pernikahanmu?" cerocos Ino.

"Naruto apa betul kau menikah dengan Sakura?" tanya Kiba.

"Naruto kau sungguh berani, padahalkan kita masih SMA. Kau sungguh hebat Naruto." kata Sai sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"DIAAAM!" teriak Kakashi, semua muridpun langsung menengok kepadanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura itu berganti marga Uzumaki bukan berarti dia menikah dengan Naruto. Ibu Sakura menikah dengan ayah Naruto sehingga keluarga Sakura berganti marga menjadi Uzumaki." Kakashi menerangkan.

"Yaaah, aku kira kau menikah dengan Naruto." kata Ino kecewa.

"Kelas ini benar-benar bisa membuat umurku berkurang." gumam Kakashi sweatdrop.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Selamat Sakura, impianmu mempunyai marga 'Uzumaki' sudah terwujud." Ino menyalami Sakura ketika jam istirahat di taman belakang sekolah..

"Tapi bukan ini yang aku mau, aku mau kalau aku yang menikah dengan Naruto bukannya orang tua kami." kata Sakura sedih.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sakura." kata Ino turut bersedih.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau menurutku kau harus membunuh perasaanmu pada Naruto, karena sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi kakakmu." saran Ino.

"Ta-tapi tidak mungkin aku membunuh perasaanku yang telah tumbuh sejak aku masih SD!" kata Sakura berkeras.

"Tapi kau tidak akan mungkin tega untuk menghancurkan pernikahan orang tuamu kan?" tanya balik Ino.

GLEK. . . . . Sakura menelan ludah karena apa yang dikatakan Ino adalah betul.

"Kau tidak akan mengkin membuat ibumu sedih kan? Dan pasti kau tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sasori-san karena impiannya mempunyai ayah sudah tercapai, dan begitu juga impian Naruto untuk mempunyai ibu. Hanya kau yang paling tahu betapa bahagianya Naruto, seharusnya kau senang melihat orang yang kau cinta bahagia. Sampai jumpa Sakura aku akan menemui Sai dulu, kapan-kapan aku akan main ke rumahmu karena aku dengar rumah hokage sangatlah besar." kata Ino panjang lebar lalu meninggalkan sakura yang merenung sendirian.

"Benar yang dikatakan Ino, tidak mungkin aku akan tega menhancurkan kebahagiaan mereka semua. Semoga saja aku bisa segera melupakan Naruto dan mendapatkan cinta baru." Sakura berbicara sendiri.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kami pulang." ucap tiga bersaudara dan Minato kompak.

"Selamat datang, ayo kita makan siang ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan enak untuk kalian yang lelah." ajak Kushina.

"Selamat makaaa. . . . .n!" salam Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, maafkan ayah kalau ayah meminta kalian pindah tiba-tiba atau kau belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini atau sebagainya sehingga membuatmu marah, atau kau sakit? Perlu ayah panggilkan dokter?" cerocos Minato karena merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Sakura tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayah!" ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi pagi kelakuanmu sangat aneh Sakura-chan." kata Minato khawatir.

"Oh, tadi pagi maafkan aku semuanya aku benar-benar bersalah. Tadi pagi aku kesal sekalil karena koleksi komik keluaran terbaru milikku hilang." ucap Sakura berbohong dengan lihainya.

"Apa aku bilang pasti Sakura akan kembali dengan sendirinya." ceplos Sasori.

"Komikmu hilang? Tidak usah sekesal itu Sakura-chan nanti ayah belikan yang baru, kau tinggal meminta apa saja yang kau mau nanti ayah akan membelikannya." tawar Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak usah, karena tadi ternyata komikku dipinjam Ino." kata Sakura lagi-lagi berbohong.

"Apa aku juga boleh meminta yang kumau, ayah?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja!" kata Minato.

"Horeeee, kalau begitu aku hanya ingin kaset game yang sedang trend sekarang." pinta Sasori.

"Kau jangan memanjakan mereka Minato." ucap Kushina.

"Tentu saja tidak Kushina sayang. Ini kartu kredit untuk kalian bertiga, ini adalah uang saku kalian selama satu bulan jika uang ini habis sebelum satu bulan ayah dan ibu tidak akan memberinya lagi. Setiap bulan ayah akan selalu mengisinya, kalau ada kebutuhan penting yang melampaui uang saku katakan pada ayah. Dan yang terakhir jangan sekali-kali kalian meminjamkan kartu itu pada saudara kalian." Minato mejelaskan panjang lebar.

"Sakura-chan maafkan aku karena aku memakan pudingmu semalam, pasti gara-gara itu pagi ini kau marah aku akan mentraktirmu puding di mini market." ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Bu-bukan karena itu Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa kau memakan pudingku silahkan saja." kata Sakura kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Tidak Sakura-chan aku tetap merasa menyesal, ayo aku akan mentraktirmu." Naruto menarik Sakura pergi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto dan Sakura terus mencari-cari puding yang sama persis dengan yang Naruto makan, dan tak menemukan puding yang serupa.

"Sakura-chan dimana kau membeli puding itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku membelinya di Sunagakure waktu bermain ke rumah Temari." ucap Sakura.

"YOSH! Ayo kita kesana sekarang!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Tapi itu kan jauh sekali butuh waktu 3 jam dengan shinkansen." kata Sakura ragu.

"Tak masalah, yang penting kau bisa bersemangat lagi Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kami pulang!" salam Sakura dan Naruto berbarengan. Mereka akhinya menemukan puding tersebut memborongnya dan sampai di rumah jam 9 malam.

"Lho, dimana orang-orang? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Sakura-chan lihat ada 2 memo di meja." tunjuk Naruto. Dan mereka pun membaca kedua memo tersebut.

Memo pertama :

ANAK-ANAK YANG SANGAT KAMI SAYANGI KAMI MOHON IZIN UNTUK PERGI BULAN MADU SELAMA SATU BULAN DI HAWAII. KALAU ADA YANG KALIAN BUTUHKAN CUKUP BERBICARA PADA SARUTOBI ASUMA, ASISTEN AYAH KALIAN. SEMOGA HARI KALIAN MENYENANGKAN ANAK-ANAK ^_^

TTD

AYAH DAN IBU

Memo kedua :

ADIK-ADIK YANG SANGAT KUSAYANGI AKU MOHON IZIN UNTUK PERGI MENGINAP DI RUMAH DEIDARA SELAMA AYAH DAN IBU BULAN MADU DI HAWAII. KALAU ADA YANG KALIAN BUTUHKAN CUKUP BERBICARA PADA SARUTOBI ASUMA, ASISTEN AYAH KITA. SEMOGA HARI KALIAN MENYENANGKAN ADIK-ADIK ^_^

TTD

KAKAK KALIAN (SASORI)

"Sial pasti Sasori nii-chan menyalin tulisan ayah dan ibu, dasar tidak kreatif!" Naruto mencibir pada memo yang ditulis Sasori.

"Kau juga boleh kalau kau mau menginap di rumah temanmu Naruto-kun!" tawar Sakura.

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun, aku tidak akan membiarkan adik perempuanku sendirian di rumah dalam waktu lama. Tenang saja aku akan selalu menemanimu Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana ini? Aku hanya berdua saja dengan Naruto-kun dalam sebulan! Kalau begini akau akan semakin dalam mencintai Naruto-kun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" inner Sakura kebingungan.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .

Makasih para readers buat R&R. Dan terima kasih buat masukan senpai-senpai di chapter sebelumnya ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**C.Y.S.S**

**Uchiha Megami Phantomhive**

**Humor, Romance, Angst with NaruxSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana ini? Apa kita akan sanggup bertahan hidup berdua selama satu bulan?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah besar dan bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri? Lagipula ada paman Asuma." tanya balik Sakura.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah bagaimana kita makan? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memasak, uukkh... berakhirlah sudah aku sudah bosan makan makanan siap saji aku tidak mau lagi..." kata Naruto panik sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan dua tangan.

"HAH? Jadi makanan yang dikhawatirkan Naruto? Apa dia tidak khawatir akan tingga berdua dengan seorang gadis?" inner Sakura mulai sweatdrop sendiri.

"Te-tenang saja Naruto-kun aku yang akan memasak, masakanku hampir sama rasanya dnegan masakan ibu. Sekarang ayo kita makan malam, kau ingin makan apa malam ini Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura. ("Hihihi, aku sudah seperti suami-istri saja" inner Sakura cekikikan.)

"Karena malam ini dingin aku ingin makan sup miso saja." pinta Naruto.

"Gomen, tapi miso-nya sudah habis. Apa kau mau membelinya sebentar di minimarket karena aku akan menyiapkan bahan yang lainnya." ucap Sakura menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa serahkan saja padaku, aku akan memilih miso yang rasanya paling enak." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah smeua rasa miso itu sama saja?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dengar Sakura-chan, makanan yang dipilih olehku itu rasanya pasti enak." Naruto mulai memamerkan jempolnya.

"Ya baiklah terserah padamu cepat pergi sebelum terlalu malam dan jangan lupa bawa payung karena sepertinya hujan sudah mulai deras." perintah Sakura.

"Tidak usah, aku akan berlari saja lagipula minimarket itu dekat." ucap Naruto.

"Tapi nanti kau akan sakit, HEI NARUTO-KUUUN!" Sakura berteriak karena Naruto tidak mendengarkannya dan berlari di tengah hujan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Aku pulaaaang, Sakura-chan ini miso-nya aku pergi ke minimarket berikutnya karena di minimarket biasa miso telah habis." kata naruto sambil menyerahkan belanjaanya tersebut.

"Ya ampun Naruto-kun kau basah sekali sudah aku bilang kau harus membawa payung, mudah-mudahan saja kau tidak terkena demam." ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah handuk pada Naruto.

"Tidak akan karena aku ini selalu sehat." ucap Naruto yakin sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mencampukan miso ini dan makanan akan siap." ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

**BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN**

"Nah, makanan sudah siap." ucap Sakura riang.

"Waaaah, baunya harum sekali sepertinya rasanya pun enak." Naruto mulai kegirangan.

"Uwaaaah benar rasanya pun enak sekali, ternyata miso pilihanku memang hebat." kata Naruto sesudah memakan sesuap sup tersebut.

"Jadi kau hanya memuji miso-nya, bukankah semua miso itu rasanya sama?" ucap Sakura pura-pura kesal.

"Hahahhahaha, maafkan aku. Masakanmu memang benar-benar luar biasa enak, ini melebihi masakan ibu." kata Naruto tertawa.

"Arigato..." Sakura tersenyum senang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Selamat malam Sakura-chan, mimpi indah." ucap Naruto di pintu kamar mereka yang bersebelahan.

"Selamat malam dan semoga mimpi indah juga, apa kau tidak mengganti bajumu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Biarlah, karena sebentar lagi juga akan kering." kata Naruto acuh.

"Terserahmulah, jangan sampai sakit ya. Selamat malam." Sakura tersenyum lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ya, tentu." kata Naruto yang juga masuk ke kamarnya.

Sepertinya malam itu bukan malam yang bagus, malam itu hujan dan dihiasi dengan petir yang saling sahut-menyahut menyambar (Lho? Kok kaya fic mistery aja ya? Sudahlah abaikan saja author gaje ini). Tengah malam, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka dan terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan..." panggil suara itu.

"Ngg... siapa yang memanggilku tengah malam begini?" Sakura mulai menyalakan saklar lampunya.

"Sakura-chhaaan..." panggil suara itu lagi.

"Naruto-kun?" kata Sakura heran.

"Sakura-chhhaaan, aku tidak tahan lagi." kata suara yang tak lain adalah Naruto suaranya sangat berat dan nafasnya memburu.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" kata Sakura yang keheranannya belum hilang. Naruto mulai mendekati Sakura, dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ka-kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura cemas. ("Huaaaa, mengapa Naruto-kun sangat agresif?" inner Sakura dilanda kepanikan besar).

"Aku ingin kau..." ucap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Dan terus mendekati Sakura, hingga Naruto jatuh menimpa Sakura ke tempat Sakura.

"Na-naruto-kun..." Sakura blushing tak terkendali.

"Sa-sakura-chhhaan..." Naruto terus memanggil Sakura dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" ucap Sakura yang wajahnya semakin memerah sampai telinga.

"Sa-sakura-chan, aku ingin kau merawatku?" ucap Naruto.

"HAH? Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura bengong.

"Maaf tidak mendengar ucapanmu sepertinya aku terkena demam." ucap Naruto dan tak lama kemudian Naruto pun pingsan.

"Kyaaaaa, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana ini?" Sakura mulai panik.

"Jangan panik Sakura tenangkan dirimu sekarang ambil peralatan obat-obatan, Naruto-kun terkena demam tinggi aku harus merawatnya." Sakura berbicara menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia pun mulai membawa termometer, air, kain, obat, dan plester penurun demam. Sakura mengukur suhu tubuh Naruto dan dibuat kaget oleh termometer tersebut.

"Apa? 39 derajat? Apa termometer ini rusak? Sudahlah yang penting Naruto-kun harus sembuh." tekad Sakura.

"Nah plester penurun demam sudah terpasang, bagaimana aku meminumkan obat ini?" tanya sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun sedang pingsan jadi tidak mungkin dia bangun, mungkin kelakuannya tadi dilakukannya dengan tak sadar. Apa dengan cara itu saja ya? Biarlah lagipula dia tak akan sadar." ucap Sakura pelan. Sakura memasukan obat ke mulut Naruto, sedangkan dia menampung air di mulunya. Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura memindahkan air itu dengan mulutnya menuju mulut Naruto.

"Beres sudah. Hmm, tahukah kau Naruto-kun bahwa sejak dulu aku sangat menyukaimu? Aku sangat sedih setelah mengetahui kau akan menjadi kakakku, aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi dan pernah aku berusaha untuk menghancurkan pernikahan orang tua kita. Tapi Ino menyadarkanku bahwa aku salah, dia sahabat yang baik kan? Naruto-kun apa aku tak pantas untukmu? Sampai takdir saja memisahkan kita. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanmu, tapi tetap saja tak akan berhasil dengan tinggalnya kita bersama. Tidak apalah aku akan tetap menyimpan parasaanku walaupun selamanya. Naruto-kun aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun." Sakura berbicara sendiri sambil memandangi Naruto dan terus memegangi tangannya, lalu mencium lembut bibir Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ng... nyenyaknya tidurku, sepertinya aku sangat kelelahan sehabis dari Sunagakure kemarin." ucap naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Lho? Dimana ini? Mengapa kamarku seperti ini?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tidur di kamarku?" tanya Naruto yang belum hilang rasa herannya dan ditambah Sakura tidur di lantai memakan futon.

"Ng... hoaaam... kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun. Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh ya, syukurlah kalau begitu." ucap Sakura senang.

"Mengapa kau tidur di kamarku?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Kamarmu? Yang benar ini kamarku lihatlah sekeliling, apa kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam?" tanya Sakura.

"Kejadian semalam? Apa jangan-jangan tanpa sadar aku melakukan sesuatu padamu? Oh TIDAAAK, maafkan aku Sakura-chan aku akan bertanggung jawab walaupun kita adalah saudara tapi tidak ada ikatan darah di antara kita jadi kau tenang saja aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada ayah dan ibu." cerocos Naruto saking paniknya.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan.

"Sakura-chan kumohon jangan benci aku, aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu." pinta Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"NARUTOO-KUUUN DENGARKAN AKU!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Ya baiklah." Naruto menurut.

"Semalam kau masuk ke kamarku lalu kau meminta maaf karena kau telah sakit lalu kau pingsan tak sadarkan diri, lalu aku merawatmu." ucap Sakura menjelaskan keadaan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Karena seingatku kau mencium bibirku." ucap Naruto serius.

"A-apa mungkin Naruto-kun sadar, bagaimana ini? Apa dia juga mendengar isi hatiku semalam? Kyaaaa... Tidaaaaak, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" inner Sakura terus menjerit panik.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . .

**Review To Review**

**1. ** **Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**  
>NaruSaku sebulan berduaan?<p>

kyaaa~ psti bnyak hal yg akan terjadii..

aaa penasaran nunggu romance NS.. :)

update! ^^

Answer : **Makasih R&R-nya, iya emang banyak hal yang terjadi sebagiannya ada di fic ini ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2.** **simple plain**

Eh, ada typo dikiiit, hehe

Hihihi, ga tau kenapa aku suka bgt ma karakter Sasori di sini, mwahaha... jadi kakak yang baik xD

Yosh, jangan menyerah, Sakura-chan... Kebahagiaan pasti akan datang buat orang yang sabar :) *opoiki?*

Lanjutkan ya, Author-san! Ga sabar menanti romance NaruSakunya ^o^

Answer : **Makasih R&R-nya. Maaf senpai, typo itu apa ya? Megami gak ngerti. *nanya pake tampang innoncent***

**Megami juga bingung mau jadiin fic ini NaruxSaku terus takut berubah ke pairing lain, (hueee gk mau). **

**Sebisa mungkin pairingnya gak akan berubah. Amin ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3.****Deidei Rinnepero13 The Kid**

Musti login, yah? ==

males saya #duakh

ah! Sasoriii~ aku ikut ke Rumah Deidara-niichan-koii~ *peluk2 Deidara* #dor

Sasori cuma temen Deidara kn? Gk ad yaoi or shounen ai, kan? *was-was*

poor Kakashi-sensei xD

Ahaii~ NaruSaku~ apa yg akan kalian lakukan? #smirk

apdet asap! XD

Sign,

The Kid

Answer : **Hahaha, makasih buat R&R-nya (dan maf klo ngrepotin). **

**Nanti kayaknya Deidara juga bakal nginep di rumah tiga bersaudara.**

**Gak akan ada shonen ai or yaoi soalnya Megami gak (atau belum) bisa bikin yaoi, hehe ^^**

**Apa ya yang akan dilakukan NaruSaku ? *V***

.

.

.

**4.** **Ridho Uciha**  
>2011-06-15 . chapter 2<p>

Wah, ada NaruSaku full romance, nih.

Aku gregetan banget pas baca fic ini. Aku juga suka sama sifat Sakura yang egois di fic ini. Pokoknya I love this fic.

Sorry ya baru review. And, I fave your fic. (¤_¤)

Answer : **Makasih R&R-nya. Dan makasih juga buat pujiannya ^_^**

**Karena review-nya Megami semangat buat terus update fic ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5. ****Rey619**

Narusaku bkal tnggal serumah dlm wkt1bln? Tnpa Abu? Tnpa Ka2k? Hm, kira2 mrka brdua ngpain ja y? Bkal sekamar g? *omes*

PENASARAN!

Yosh, Apdet~

{+_+}

Answer : **Makasih R&R-nya. Hmm, mereka ngapain aja dan sekamar atau gak udah di bahas di fic ini.**

**Makasih udah baca terus fic ini, jadi makin semangat buat update ^^**

Review untuk chapter 3 selalu Megami tunggu

Arigato ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**C.Y.S.S**

**Uchiha Megami Phantomhive**

**Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruxSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan, seingatku kau mencium bibirku semalam." ucap Naruto serius.

"Ti-tidak mungkin Naruto-kun mungkin kau berhalusinasi karena kau demam tinggi semalam." ucap Sakura gagap.

"Betulkah? Tapi benar-benar terasa nyata sekali." ucap Naruto yakin.

"Mengapa kau yakin sekali Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Karena semalam tidak sepenuhnya aku tidak sadar, ada sedikit yang kuingat misalnya saja saat kau kalang kabut ketika aku pingsan. Jadi benar kau menciumku Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

TING TONG. . . . . . . . . . Bunyi bel itu memecah keheningan.

"Biar aku saja yang membukakan pintunya Naruto-kun, kau kan baru saja sembuh." ucap Sakura pergi dari kamarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Syukurlah bel berbunyi, terima kasih bel kau telah menyelamatkanku." inner Sakura lega mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Aku pulaaaaang..." salam Sasori riang ketika Sakura membukakan pintu.

"Sasori nii-chan, bukannya kau akan menginap di rumah Deidara-san sampai ayah dan ibu pulang?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu Sakura? Apa kau tidak senang aku pulang karena mengganggu keromantisan kalian berdua. Aku tahu kau suka pada Naruto, tapi kau harus segera melupakannya karena kita adalah saudara." ucap Sasori yang dengan jarangnya memamerkan tampang serius.

"Bicara apa kau nii-chan." ucap Sakura memalingkan wajahnya karena blushing.

"Jadi di mana Naruto sekarang? Di kamarmu?" tanya Sasori bercanda sambil tertawa.

"Ya, dia baru saja bangun." ucap Sakura innocent.

"APA KAU BILANG? HEI PERTANYAAN TADI HANYA UNTUK MENGGODAMU, KENAPA JADI SUNGGUHAN? DEIDARA AYO KITA HAJAR ANAK KEPARAT ITU." Sasori meledak-ledak sambil menarik Deidara menuju kamar Sakura.

"HEI NARUTO KUCING GARONG, BERANI SEKALI KAU BERBUAT BEGINI SELAGI AKU TIDAK ADA MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADA ADIKMU SENDIRI? AKU KIRA KAU BISA DIPERCAYA!" kata Sasori masih meledak-ledak.

"Melakukan ini? Melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto innocent.

"Sasori tenangkanlah dulu dirimu." ucap Deidara.

"MANA BISA AKU TENANG DIAM KAU DEIDARA." ucap Sasori yang sudah mulai keluar api dari matanya.

"SASORI NII-CHAN DENGARKAN AKUUU." teriak Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori yang mulai mereda.

"Samalam Naruto-kun itu sakit, dia meminta kepadaku untuk merawatnya dan lalu pingsan jadi aku yang merawatnya." ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"Oh, maafkan aku." ucap sasori menunduk.

"Sudahlah, aku kira ada apa bikin kaget saja kau Sasori nii-chan." ucap Naruto.

"Oh ya, kenalkan ini temanku Deidara." kata Sasori sambil menunjuk pada Deidara.

"Tidak usah kau kenalkan kami sudah saling kenal." ucap Deidara dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Saling kenal? Aku kan baru membawa Deidara sekarang." kata Sasori heran.

"Tentu saja karena dia itu sepupuku." ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku Deidara?" kata Sasori kesal.

"Mengapa memangnya? Lagipula aku juga kurang suka dengan si kucing garong ini." ucap Deidara acuh tak acuh.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar bences!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Deidara.

"Hahahahha, bercanda-bercanda. Kita ini adalah sepupu yang sangat akrab bukan begitu Naruto-chan?" kata Deidara sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Hehehehe tentu saja Deidara nii-chan." Naruto tersenyum-senyum.

"Berarti Deidara-san adalah sepupu kami?" tanya Sakura yang baru sadar semuanya.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan, mulai sekarang kita adalah sepupu." Deidara tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Jahatnya mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku tentang ini?" kata Sasori yanga masih merasa kesal.

"Kalau aku memberi tahumu kemarin tentu kau akan semakin banyak meminjam uangku karena merasa kita semakin dekat." ucap Deidara pura-pura kesal.

"Hahhahaha, dasar kau ini." akhirnya Sasori pun tertawa.

"Naruto-chan, aku dengar orang tuamu akan berbulan madu selama sebulan jadi aku akan menginap di sini menemani kalian, bagaimana?" tanya Deidara.

"Senang sekali rasanya, ide bagus jadi aku tidak akan kesepian. Aku kira Sasori-nii benar-benar akan menginap selama satu bulan di rumah Deidara-nii." ucap Naruto lega.

"Tidak mungkin bodoh, mana tega aku meninggalkan kalian apa lagi membiarkan Sakura berduaan dengan laki-laki seperti kau Naruto." ucap Sasori mendelik.

"Hei apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini bertengkar terus. Sakura-chan aku juga mengajak adik perempuanku ke sini agar kau ada teman perempuan, sebentar lagi dia datang ke sini." ucap Deidara.

"APA? Kau mengajak wanita sombong dan suka seenaknya itu? Sepertinya rumah ini tidak akan tenang lagi." kata Naruto sweatdrop.

"Memangnya seperti apa adik Deidara-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Yaah, walaupun dia sombong dan sifatnya kasar tapi dia manis sekali. Jadi aku harap kau harus bersabar mengahadapi dia, dan jangan mesukan ke hati apa yang dia katakan." Deidara memberi nasihat.

BRAK. . . . . Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sakura di buka paksa oleh seorang anak perempuan.

"Hei lelaki tidak berguna, apa kalian sedang membicarakanku?" tanya gadis itu kasar.

"Oh, adikku tersayang ayo masuk aku sedang menceritakanmu pada sepupu baru kita ini." ucap Deidara tersenyum manis pada gadis itu.

"Jangan menjilatku." kata gadis itu lalu duduk di samping Sakura.

"Temari-chan? Ternyata kau adik Deidara-san, wah senangnya kau sepupuku." Sakura tersenyum riang.

"Haaaii, Sakura-chan. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau yang menjadi sepupuku." gadis bernama Temari itu tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu Temari-chan adalah temanku ketika aku melakukan pertukaran pelajar di Suna Gakuen." ucap Sakura.

"Ya, Sakura-chan adalah teman baikku." Temari tersenyum riang.

"A-apa hari ini akan datang badai?" tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"A-aku rasa juga iya, baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum semanis itu." kata Deidara yang tak kalah ketakutannya sama seperti Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Kami belum pernah melihat Temari dengan senyum manis seperti tadi, karena Temari yang kami kenal adalah gadis sombong dan suka seenaknya." ucap Naruto ngeri.

"Tenang saja hari ini akan cerah-cerah saja tak akan ada badai, aku tersenyum karena aku senang sekali akhirnya aku mempunyai saudara perempuan." ucap Temari kembali memasang wajah dingin dan sombongnya pada Naruto.

"Aku senang kalau kau senang Temari-chan." kata Sakura.

"Ya tentu saja selama ini semua saudaraku laki-laki, ketika berkumpul aku tidak bisa main apa yang ku inginkan. Aku selalu dipaksa bermain perang-perangan dan aku diseret masuk ke kelas judo oleh si bodoh Naruto ini." ucap Temari kesal.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir Temari-chan, aku akan selalu menemanimu bermain." ucap Sakura lembut.

"Waah senangnya, nah ayo kita mulai saja. Hei para lelaki tidak berguna sebaiknya kalian keluar sekarang dari kamar ini. CEPAT SEKARANG JUGA." kata Temari dengan nada mengancam.

"Ba-baiklah silahkan bermainlah sepuasnya." Deidara dan Naruto segera berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan mereka.

"Temari-chan, kau manis sekali hari ini." goda Sasori sambil tersenyum manis pada Temari.

"BODOH! Jangan menjilatku, aku tidak pernah termakan rayuan lelaki. Cepat pergi atau kupatahkan lehermu." kata Temari dengan sinar mata yang menusuk.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ternyata kalian memang benar, Temari benar-benar menakutkan dia sama seperti ibuku." ucap Sasori bergidik.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasori-nii, ibu itu baik sekali aku sangat menyukainya." bantah Naruto.

"Itu karena kau sangat tergila-gila dengan ibu." bela Sasori.

"Sasori-nii, apa aku juga boleh mengajak temanku menginap?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh, memangnya kau akan mengajak siapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku akan mengajak Sai, Shikamaru dan Sasuke." jawab Naruto dan lalu menelpon ketiga temannya itu.

"Hei ayo kita ajak juga Pain dan Itachi, aku akan menelpon mereka." kata Deidara yang langsung memencet beberapa nomor di ponselnya.

"He-hei mengapa kalian seenaknya saja? Selama ayah dan ibu tidak ada aku yang bertanggung jawab di rumah ini." ucap Sasori.

Sementara di kamar Sakura

"Temari-chan bagaimana kalau kita mengajak teman-teman kita untuk menginap agar kita bisa bermain lebih asik!" usul Sakura.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-chan, tapi aku tidak mempunyai teman perempuan." Temari tertunduk lesu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa aku akan menelpon Hinata dan Ino mereka teman baikku pasti kau juga akan menyukai mereka." kata Sakura sambil menekan tombol ponselnya.

TING TONG. . . . . . . . . Bunyi bel di bunyikan. Mereka semua secara serempak menuruni tangga untuk membukakan pintu.

"Lho mengapa banyak sekali anak yang datang?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Sasori-nii, aku mengundang teman-temanku untuk menginap karena aku pikir Temari-chan akan senang. Tenang saja mereka sudah meminta izin pada orang tua mereka." ucap Sakura.

"Yaah, terserahlah." Sasori akhirnya mengiyakan karena telah cukup pusing dengan kejadian di rumahnya.

"Semuanya silahkan masuk." ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah..." ucap tamu-tamu itu serempak.

"Apa kalian semua telah saling mengenal?" tanya Deidara.

"Tentu saja karena kami ini teman satu kelas." jawab Shikamaru.

"Lihat-lihat aku membeli piercing baru lagi." tunjuk Pain.

"Akan kau pasang di mana lagi?" tanya Sasori.

"Iya juga ya, baiklah ini untukmu anak manis." Pain memberikan piercing-nya pada Hinata.

"Maaf Pain-senpai tapi aku tidak memakai piercing." kata Hinata menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kau memang anak manis." ucap Pain tersenyum.

"Boleh untukku? Sepertinya bagus juga." pinta Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Pain memberikan piercingnya.

"Aku juga ingin, apa kau masih punya?" tanya Temari.

"Tenang saja aku selalu membawanya, ini untukmu." Pain memberikan piercing pada Temari.

"Mengapa kau memberikan padaku yang sama persis dengan punyanya?" tanya Temari sambil menunjuk pada Shikamaru.

"Karena menurutku kalian sangat serasi." Pain tersenyum ramah.

"Huh! Wanita itu sangat merepotkan." ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Siapa bilang? Justru laki-laki adalah makhluk yang paling menyebalkan." Temari meledak-ledak.

"Naaah, apa aku bilang kalian sangat serasi." Pain tersenyum kembali.

"Dobe, mana minumannya? Aku sangat haus karena rumahmu jauh sekali." ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar Sakura dan Ino sedang membawanya. Apa yang kau maksud dengan jauh? Rumahmu kan ada di gang sebelah!" kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja jauh karena aku harus jalan kaki dan itu membuatku lelah." ucap Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Dasar tuan muda Sasuke." Sai mencibir.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu bodoh." kata Sasuke marah.

"Banyak juga wanita yang menginap, merepotkan saja." ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Bukankah itu bagus, jadi aku bisa dengan mudahnya mendapat mangsa baru." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mangsa? Kami kan bukan hewan." tanya Hinata polos.

"Yaahh, berhati-hatilah dengan tuan muda playboy ini. Dia adalah playboy yang paling menakutkan." Sai menakut-nakuti anak perempuan itu.

"Jangan membuka rahasiaku bodoh." Sasuke menjitak kepala Sai.

"Naahh... minuman siap." Sakura pun meletakan minuman yang dia bawa.

"Sakura-chan, kau manis sekali hari ini. Wajahmu sangat indah dan menawan sehingga menjerat hatiku." Sasuke mulai merayu Sakura.

"Waah, puisimu bagus sekali Sasuke. Mengapa kau tidak ikut lomba puisi yang diadakan di sekolah?" Sakura memuji dengan tulus.

"Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkannya padamu Sakura-chan, karena hanya kaulah yang kucintai." Sasuke pantang menyerah terus merayu Sakura.

"Wah, sayang sekali kau menyia-nyiakan bakatmu aku rasa orang-orang juga ingin mendengarnya contohnya kakakku." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasori.

"Beraninya kau merayu adik perempuanku, kau ingin mati muda?" bisik Sasori pada Sasuke dengan hawa membunuh.

"Halo kakak, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Sasuke tersenyum manis pada Sasori.

"Aku bukan kakakmu, kakakmu adalah Itachi lihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan." tunjuk Sasori pada Itachi.

"Nii-san, kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Oh, ternyata kau juga menginap di sini Sasu-chan. Aku sedang mengoles krim anti keriput cepat kau harus memegangi cermin ini." kata Itachi sambil menyodorkan cermin.

"Kau tetap saja memalukan, mengapa kau selalu membawa benda itu?" tanya Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Krim ini wajib aku bawa karena aku tidak mau muncul kerutan di wajah tampanku ini, hei bagaimana apakah aku tampan?" Itachi bertanya pada gadis-gadis yang tengah membaca majalah.

"Ya, terserah padamu." kata Ino acuh tak acuh.

"Te-tentu senpai." ucap Hinata gagap.

"Tidak ada kata yang bisa aku ucapkan." kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau mirip dengan kakekku." Temari berkata pedas.

"Hei, siapa gadis bemulut tajam ini? Kau tidak tahu ketampananku pasti kau mempunyai penyakit mata yang kronis." kata Itachi heboh sambil memamerkan wajahnya di depan muka Temari.

"Menjauhlah dariku bodoh." Temari pun menendang muka Itachi.

"Maafkanlah adikku, Temari kau tidak boleh kasar pada Itachi." Deidara membungkuk pada Itachi.

"Sudahlah aku ingin tidur kapan kita akan tidur?" Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Baiklah, anak perempuan tidur di kamar Sakura, Naruto kau dan temanmu di kamarmu, tentu saja aku dan teman-temanku tidur di kamarku." Sasori menjelaskan pembagian kamar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Piyamamu bagus sekali Sakura-chan." puji Hinata saat melihat Sakura dengan piyama pink-nya.

"Terima kasih piyama ungu-mu juga manis." Sakura balas memuji.

"Piyamaku jelek sekali, ini sama saja menyamakanku dengan padang rumput. Ibu sepertinya melihatku bagaikan padang rumput." Temari terlihat kesal sendiri.

"Menurutku kau terlihat manis dengan warna hijau itu, karena cocok denganmu." Ino mengoreksi keluhan Temari.

"Kau bicara begitu karena piyamamu indah bagaikan birunya air laut." Temari kembali mencibir.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kau memang cocok dengan warna hijau walau warna rambut kita mirip tapi aku warna kepribadian kita berbeda. Dan kau sangat cantik memakai piyama hijau itu." Ino berkata jujur dan tegas.

"Terima kasih piyama biru-mu juga indah." Temari tersipu malu.

"Oya, perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino aku berteman dengan Sakura sejak kita masuk sekolah. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Ino mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku berteman dengan Sakura-chan sejak kelas 2 SD karena aku murid pindahan. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Hinata membungkuk hormat.

"Aku Sabaku no Temari aku sekolah di Suna Gakuen aku teman Sakura-chan ketika dia melakukan pertukaran pelajar di sekolahku. Salam kenal mohon bantuannya juga." Temari tersenyum ramah.

"Temari-chan, mengapa Deidara-san tidak bersekolah di Suna Gakuen?" tanya Sakura.

"Benar juga ya Deidara-senpai kan bersekolah dengan kita di Konoha Gakuen." kata Ino yang tak kalah bingungnya.

"Itu karena nii-chan tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasori-san, mereka pertama kali bertemu di pameran seni ketika karya wisata sewaktu mereka taman kanak-kanak dan merasa cocok satu sama lain nii-chan bilang pada ayah akan bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen bersama cinta pertamanya." Temari menerangkan.

"Ci-cinta pertama? Apa Deidara-senpai itu yaoi?" tanya Hinata ketakutan.

"Hahaha tenang saja dia bukan yaoi, dia memang suka mempermainkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya." Temari tertawa setelah melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Baiklah aku sudah mengantuk, selamat tidur semuanya." ucap Ino lalu menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi hidung.

"Ya selamat tidur." ucap Temari yang langsung terlelap.

"Selamat tidur juga." salam Hinata.

"Kenapa mereka tidur secepat ini?" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, mungkin dengan melihat bintang di luar akan membuatku mengantuk." Sakura berjalan perlahan keluar dan duduk di balkon kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun pasti sekarang sedang tidur, haha aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur lagi tapi tidak mungkin aku masuk ke kamarnya karena ada banyak anak laki-laki." Sakura tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba jendela di kamar sebelah bergeser terbuka.

"HAH? Ternyata kau Sakura-chan, mengapa kau ada di balkon?" tanya sosok yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu.

"Naruto-kun aku kira siapa, aku belum mengantuk jadi aku pikir mungkin mengantuk jika melihat bintang. Mengapa kau ke sini juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga belum mengantuk, di dalam Sai berisik sekali dia mengorok. Kau bisa masuk angin Sakura-chan ayo pakai ini bersamaku." Naruto duduk di samping Sakura merangkul pundak Sakura dan membagi selimutnya dengan Sakura.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun." Sakura menunduk untuk menyembunyikan blushing-nya.

"Kyaa... hangatnya di peluk oleh Naruto-kun." Inner Sakura pun tak kalah blushing-nya.

"Sakura-chan ayo kita cari bintang yang paling terang, yang duluan menemukannya harus ditraktir makan siang oleh yang kalah." Naruto mengajak Sakura bertanding.

"Ayo aku tak akan kalah." ucap Sakura yakin.

"Nah, aku menemukannya." tunjuk Naruto pada bintang paling terang.

"Kyaa... kau pasti curang." Sakura tak mempercayai kekalahannya.

"Enak saja aku ini memang hebat." Naruto membanggakan dirinya.

"Baiklah aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang di sekolah tapi jangan yang terlalu mahal ya karena aku mau membeli komik edisi terbaru." Sakura memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan meminta yang tanpa mengeluarkan uang." ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tanpa mengeluarkan uang?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya, aku ingin kau yang membuatkan bekalku." kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan apa pun yang kau minta. Kau ingin bekal apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Apa pun boleh, semua masakanmu sangat enak." puji Naruto.

"Wah terima kasih, kalau begitu aku akan memasak dengan penuh semangat." kata Sakura riang.

"Sakura-chan mengapa kau tidak memanggilku nii-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana mungkin aku memanggilmu begitu, kita kan seumuran." jawab Sakura.

"Anggap saja kalau kita kembar." ucap Naruto bersikeras.

"Aku tidak mungkin mempunyai kembaran yang sangat ceroboh." Sakura mencibir.

"Hahahha, dasar kau ini ya." Naruto tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Sakura-chan lihat ada bintang yang lebih terang." tunjuk Naruto bersemangat.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto dan menoleh pada Sakura.

"Wah, dia tertidur. Ternyata Sakura-chan manis sekali aku baru sadar setelah melihatnya sedekat ini, bangganya punya adik perempuan manis seperti ini." Naruto bergumam sendiri dan menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

"Ng... Naruto-kun." gumam Sakura.

"Sakura-chan mengigau, aku akan menjawabnya pasti jawabannya lucu sekali hehehehe." Naruto menyeringai jahil.

"Ng... Naruto-kun." gumam Sakura lagi.

"Ya ada apa Sakura-chan? Aku ada di sini!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum jahil.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi mengapa kita menjadi saudara. Naruto jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon Naruto-kun aku sangat mencintaimu sejak dulu sekali. Naruto-kun aku tetap sangat mencintaimu." Sakura mulai terisak dalam tidurnya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto yang dilanda kebingungan besar.

"Hahaha, sekarang aku punya senjata untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Sakura." Seseorang menyeringai di balik jendela kamar Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Review to Review**

Simple plain

Hahaha, imutnya... kok lucu ya?

Em... typo itu kesalahan ketik, kayak tadi ada tulisan: 'Sakura memakan futon' kayaknya yang bener: 'Sakura memakai futon' kali, yah? :)

Yosh, tetap semangat! Makin menarik nih ceritanya ^^

**Answer : Oh typo itu begitu makasih info nya ^^**

**Makasih pujiannya, Megami masih semangat koq apalagi kalo banyak yang review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namiruto-kun

megami-chan, ada lemonnya gak ? (pervert grin)

**Answer : Maaf Megami gak bisa bikin lemon ;-(**

**Maaf banget ya dan makasih buar R&R-nya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rey619

Kyaaa! *Buagh!* Saku brni bgt nyium Naru. Tp k' Naru bs tw kl Saku nyium bi2rx? Sbnrx gmn prsaan Naru ke Saku? Cz yg dgmbrin dsni cm prsaan Saku ke Naru ja. Trz2 mnrtq jg krng pnjng *PLAKKK!*

Yosh, apdet~

{+_+}

**Answer : Haha iya nih Sakura mulai berani. Sebenernya gak sepenuhnya Naruto gak sadar waktu dia pingsan. Seiring berjalannya cerita Naruto juga bakal menyadari perasaanya ke Sakura. Maf klo kurang panjang coz kmarin" Megami lagi sibuk ngurusin persyaratan masuk SMA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ridho Uciha

Yah, kok sedikit sekali chap ini? Tapi nggak apa-apa, deh.

Chap depan bikin panjang, ya. (^_^)

**Answer : ****Maf klo kurang panjang coz kmarin" Megami lagi sibuk ngurusin persyaratan masuk SMA. Tenang aja di chapter selanjutnya ceritanya agak panjang koq ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mugiwara 'Yuuki' UzumakiSakura

ahaha Naru udh mikir yg aneh aneh aja tuh! dasar pervert! :p

tp kok Naru bisa sadar klo Saku nyium dia?

waaa trus apa yg akan terjadi lg?

buat romance yg romantis untuk mreka yaa.. #plak

update! ^^

**Answer : Sebenernya gak sepenuhnya Naruto gak sadar waktu dia pingsan. Yang terjadi ? Pokoknya banyak deh.**

**Siiip tenang aja pasti bakal jadi romance buat mreka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidei Rinnepero 13

hei kamu! *tunjuk2* kenapa gak bilang2 kalo udah apdet? #plak

sama-sama~

ah, gak ngerepotin sama sekali, kok ^^

apah? gak bisa bikin yaoi? bagus! #dor

huee~ kenapa TBC di saat yang genting beginii? T_T

eh? tiga bersaudara? siapa? *ingat-ingat* NaruSaku nd Saso, ya? NaruSaku, Dei sama.. Saso? #errortotal

kenapa saya jadi mikir gaje gini? #nangis

wah saya nginep juga ya! #peluk2 Deidara

okeeh! apdet asapa nd jgn ada shonen ai yaa

sign,

13

**Answer : Betul 3 bersaudara adalah Saso, Naru, dan Saku.**

**Ini udah update dan tenang ja gak bakalan ada shonen ai.**

Minta waktunya buat review chapter 4

Arigato ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa, Megami update lagi nh. Sebenernya Megami sempet bingung sama kelanjutan ceritanya bakal gimana, soalnya udah merasa ancur dari chapter 3, tapi Megami selalu dapet dukungan dri semuanya dan tentunya dukungan para reader's juga. Gomen kalo banyak kesalahan soalnya Megami bikin fic sekaligus balapan sama belajar buat test masuk SMA, smoga di SMA nanti bisa dapet banyak ide buat bikin fic dan ketemu sama banyak warga fanfiction. Amin.

Selamat membaca ^_^

**Warning : OOC, OC, miss typo, dll**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (papa Author) *di kroyokin fans Kishimoto-san***

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**by Uchiha Megami Phantomhive**

**(Kalo gak mau baca jawaban review di lewat aja, maaf kalo ganggu reader's yang lain)**

"Naruto, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Sai serius. "Ada pembicaraan penting yang harus aku katakan padamu, ini mneyangkut masa depanmu."

"Kau ini serius sekali sampai membicarakan masa depanku kau seperti ayahku saja." kata Naruto acuh.

"Aku serius Uzumaki Naruto." Sai memandang Naruto tajam lalu berjalan perlahan menuju jendela di lorong kelas mereka.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau kau seserius ini." akhirnya Naruto mematuhi Sai dan mengikutinya.

"Aku tahu rahasiamu!" Sai berbicara semakin serius.

GLEK. . . . . . . seketika Naruto menelan ludah dan mata safir-nya membulat sempurna.

"Apa Sai mendengar ucapan Sakura-chan semalam?" tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku mohon jangan kau sebarkan hal itu, karena dia berbicara saat sedang tidak sadar aku mohon Sai." Naruto memohon-mohon dengan memeluk erat Sai.

"H-hei siapa yang kau maksud dengan dia? Aku sedang membicarakan rahasiamu bahwa kau suka berjalan saat tidur dan terbangun di kamar mandi." Sai menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak usah pura-pura aku tidak aku menyebarkannya asal kau memberiku 3 set cat air keluaran terbaru milik perusahaan ayahmu." tawar Sai.

"Ng, baiklah terserah kau saja." setuju Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Kyaaaaa... Sai mengapa kau berpelukan dengan Naruto? Apa kau tidak puas denganku lalu berpaling dengan laki-laki?" teriak Ino di ujung koridor.

"I-Ino-chan bu-bukan begitu." ucap Sai gagap dan wajahnya pucat.

DUAKKH... Ino langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dan Sai.

**Di sebuah sudut taman belakang sekolah**

**"**Sakura-chan aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx menatap dalam Sakura.

"Hahahha tidak terima kasih, mungkin gadis lain akan senang saat kau mengucapkan itu tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik padamu." Sakura tertawa dan terus memetik bunga untuk di masukan ke vase.

"Karena kau sudah mencintai laki-laki lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." jawab Sakura acuh.

"Dan laki-laki itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang juga adalah kakak tirimu." Sasuke terus menatap mata Sakura.

"Bicara apa kau? Sudah cukup hentikan, bercandamu sama sekali tidak menarik." Sakura mulai marah.

"Dan kau secara tidak sadar mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa kau mencintainya ketika kalian ada di balkon kamar semalam." Sasuke terus melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang marah.

"A-apa kau bilang, aku berbicara begitu pada Naruto-kun? Hancur sudah hidupku kalau Naruto-kun mengetahuinya." Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Apa kau perlu bukti?" tanya Sasuke dan langsung memutarkan sebuah rekaman suara dari ponselnya.

...

"Ng... Naruto-kun." gumam sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah suara Sakura.

"Ya ada apa Sakura-chan? Aku ada di sini!" suara Naruto menjawab dengan tawa jahil.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi mengapa kita menjadi saudara. Naruto jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon Naruto-kun aku sangat mencintaimu sejak dulu sekali. Naruto-kun aku tetap sangat mencintaimu." terdengar Sakura mulai terisak.

"Sa-Sakura-chan apa yang kau katakan?" suara Naruto berubah menjadi sangat panik.

...

"Apa kau masih belum percaya padaku? Kalau begitu kau tanyakan langsung saja pada KAKAK-MU itu!" kata Sasuke yang menekankan suara saat mengucapkan kalimat 'kakak'.

"Aku akan menyebarkannya ke seluruh sekolah dan aku juga akan memberitahu hal ini pada Uzumaki Minato, kau tahu karena perusahaan ayahku bekerjasama dengan perusahaan ayahmu kapanpun aku mau aku akan menelponnya. Itu akan menjadi berita besar bagi publik `Uzumaki bersaudara saling jatuh cinta`. Semua klient ayahmu akan membatalkan investasinya dan perusahaan ayahmu bankrut, semua akan memandangmu jijik. Selesai!" ancam Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak akan berani bertemu dengannya lagi." tatapan mata Sakura kosong dan air matanya terus mengalir.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan semua itu kalau kau mau menjadi pacarku, bagaimana? Semuanya ada di tanganmu." tawar Sasuke.

"HEEEEIIII UCHIHA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-CHAN?" tiba-tiba teriakan seorang anak perempuan mengagetkan mereka.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang Uchiha lakukan padamu? Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini? Sakura-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata terus melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sakura karena begitu khawatir.

"Cih kau mengganggu saja, aku tunggu jawabanmu setelah bel masuk berbunyi." Sasuke berkata pada Sakura.

"Jawaban apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Hinata.

"Gadis polos sepertimu tidak akan tahu Hyuuga." Sasuke memandang Hinata dingin.

"Uchiha baka, dasar bokong ayam." Hinata terus memaki Sasuke yang berjalan perlahan ke kelas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Hancur sudah hidupku." ucap Sakura pelan.

"APA? Apa yang dilakukan Uchiha itu padamu?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Dia mengetahui rahasiaku bahwa aku menyukai Naruto-kun, dia akan menyebarkannya kalau aku tidak mau menjadi pacarnya." Sakura menangis sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Apa hari ini adalah hari terburukku? Tadi aku melihat dua laki-laki berpelukan sekarang aku melihat dua perempuan berpelukan juga, apa kalian sudah gila Hinata? Sakura?" tanya Ino heran.

"Lho? Mak-maksudku aku tidak benar-benar mengatakan kalian gila, ayolah maafkan aku jangan menangis." ucap Ino kaget saat melihat Sakura dan Hinata menangis.

"Bukan karena kau Ino-chan, Uchiha mengetahui rahasia Sakura-chan dan akan membocorkannya kalau Sakura-chan tidak mau menjadi pacar Uchiha." ucap Hinata murung.

"Sialan Sasuke, aku pikir dia laki-laki baik. Aku ingin meninju wajahnya." teriak Ino marah.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menuruti kemauannya." wajah Ino yang cantik itu mendadak layu.

TING...TONG... bel masuk berbunyi.

"Aku harus menjawabnya sekarang, mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk melupakan cintaku pada Naruto-kun. Siapa tahu aku akan mulai mencintai Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum berusaha tegar.

"Kami selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu." ucap Hinata dan Ino bersamaan lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura.

...

"Aku terima ajakanmu, asal kau menepati janjimu." ucap Sakura dingin.

"Hahahaha, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau memang gadis manis Sakura-chan." Sasuke tersenyum puas dan langsung mencium tangan Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku, mulai sekarang Uzumaki Sakura telah resmi berpacaran denganku, Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan ada yang berani mendekatinya karena dia milikku." Sasuke memberitahukan seluruh kelas.

"Kyaaa, dasar pasti Sakura meminta bantuan ayahnya."

"Ukkkh, mengapa Sakura-chan harus berpacaran dengan Sasuke bukannya denganku?"

"Hei kau wajar saja di dunia ini pasti si tampanlah yang akan menang."

"Hiks... hiks sedihnya aku patah hati padahal aku sudah menyukai Sasuke-kun sejak dulu, apa aku harus memotong rambutku?"

Terdengar anak-anak perempuan menjerit kesal dengan pemberitahuan itu dan tak sedikit anak laki-laki yang mengeluh, tak terkecuali Naruto.

DEG... tiba-tiba hati Naruto berdenyut perih dan jantungnya yang berdebar tek beraturan saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Aiisssh, ada apa dengan hati dan jantungku? Apa aku sakit? Sepertinya aku harus menelpon Tsunade obaa-san bahwa jantungku bermasalah." Naruto berbicara sendiri di kursinya.

"Mohon bantuannya ya kakak." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.

"Hei siapa yang kau panggil kakak? Aku tidak sudi." ucap Naruto kesal.

"Apa kau cemburu?" goda Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." kata Naruto marah.

"Apa Naruto-kun cemburu pada Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Tentu, coba kau bayangkan adikku sudah mendapat pacar sementara aku masih belum." kata Naruto masih kesal.

"Ohh, kalau soal itu kau tidak usah khawatir kakak. Aku punya banyak sekali teman perempuan." tawar Sasuke.

"Cih, kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa kau? Aku tidak sudi karena semua teman perempuanmu adalah perempuan nakal. Dan berhentilah memanggilku kakak kalau kau tidak ingin mati muda." Naruto mengancam Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kau tidak usah serius begitu Naruto, kita akan menjadi saudara benar tidak Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang mesra Sakura.

"I-iya." jawab Sakura lemah dan lalu menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura dan memotretnya dengan ponsel miliknya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura marah.

"Ini untuk membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memberikan senyum mautnya.

"Sudahlah terserah kalian lebih baik kalian menjauh dariku karena mood-ku sedang buruk." Naruto bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Sakura-chan tunggu sebentar, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." ucap Sasuke yang langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Aku bahkan akan sangat bahagia kalau kau pergi selamanya." umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"SIAL! Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku kenapa aku kesal melihat Sasuke dan Sakura-chan, apa karena aku khawatir karena Sasuke bukan laki-laki yang setia. Atau inikah perasaan ayah yang akan menyaksikan pernikahan putrinya? Sepertinya ayah juga akan menangis saat melihat Sakura-chan menikah kelak. Sepertinya aku harus ke UKS." Naruto terus memikirkan perasaan hatinya yang menurutnya 'aneh'. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa perasaan itu adalah rasa cemburu karena sebetulnya Naruto pun mulai menyukai Sakura lebih tepatnya mulai mencintai Sakura.

**Di kamar mandi sekolah**

"Aku sudah mendapatkan Sakura, satu-satunya wanita yang tidak tertarik padaku. Sesuai janji kau harus memberikan mobilmu padaku, Madara." Sasuke tengah menelpon seseorang.

"Mana buktinya?" tanya laki-laki bernama Madara itu.

"Akan aku kukirimkan fotonya." ucap Sasuke mematikan telpon untuk mengirim mms, foto dirinya sedang mencium Sakura di kelas.

beberapa saat kemudian...

"Apakah kau sudah puas dengan bukti itu. Kau harus membuktikan janjimu." kata Sasuke.

"Wah.. wah kau memang adik kelas yang berbakat dan kau juga mewarisi sifat sepupumu ini." Madara bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus, mobilmu jatuh ketanganku. Satu kali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui." Sasuke menyeringai.

...

Beberapa minggu kemudian, di sebuah hari minggu.

"Sasori nii-chan, Naruto-kun, Deidara-san, kami sudah selesai membuat pan cake silahkan dimakan." Sakura membawa piring besar penuh berisi pan cake.

"Wah, aku belum pernah merasakan masakan Temari-chan. Aku benar-benar bahagia walaupun aku harus mati sekarang karena keracunan." ucap Deidara sambil menitikkan air mata haru.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mati karena keracunan?" tanya Temari dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Karena waktu itu kau memasakan nasi goreng untukku aku langsung sakit perut dan tak berhenti bolak-balik kamar mandi." Deidara mengingat kenangan buruk itu sambil meringis memegangi perutnya.

"Oh, waktu aku main ke apartement mu. Maafkan aku karena aku salah mengira garam dengan bubuk soda kue." kata Temari acuh.

"Tenang saja Deidara-senpai tidak akan keracunan atau sakit perut, karena Temari-chan hanya memanggangnya saja yang membuat adonan pan cake itu aku dan Sakura-chan." ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Fiiuuuh, syukurlah." Deidara menghela nafas lega.

"Tenang saja nii-chan nanti aku juga akan membuatkannya 'SPESIAL' untukmu." Temari tersenyum manis memandang Deidara.

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot Temari-chan." ucap Deidara pucat pasi.

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau tidak mengantarkan pan cake ini pada Sasuke? Mungkin dia juga ingin makan masakan buatanmu, tenang saja rumahnya dekat dari sini." ucap Naruto sambil menuangkan sirup apel di atas pan cake-nya.

"Aku takut mengganggunya." Sakura berbohong karena sebenarnya dia malas bertemu Sasuke.

"Kau kan pacarnya tidak mungkin kau mengganggunya, ayo cepat pasti Sasuke sangat senang. Rumahnya beda satu gang dengan rumah kita dan di pagarnya ada lambang kipas berwarnya merah dan putih." Naruto memberitahu Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah." akhirnya Sakura menuruti Naruto dan memasukan beberapa pan cake pada tempat bekal makanan.

"Aku pergi dulu." salam Sakura lalu meninggalkan rumah.

"Nyam...nyam... masakan Sakura-chan memang seenak masakan ibu, aku jadi rindu pada ibu. Uhuk..uhuuukk..." Naruto terbatuk-batuk tersedak.

"HEI siapa yang meminum jus jerukku?" tanya Naruto di balik kulkas.

"Maaf, semalam aku haus sekali setelah main game jadi aku dan Deidara meminumnya." Sasori mengakui 'dosa' nya.

"Lho? Bukannya kau bilang jus itu milikmu?" tanya Deidara.

"Sialan kau Sasori-nii, itu jus kesukaanku. Aku mau jus itu lagi, kau harus menggantinya." rengek Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah Deidara cepat beri dia uang." perintah Sasori.

"Kenapa aku? Bukankah itu tanggung jawabmu?" tanya Deidara kesal.

"Ya, sudah ini ambil uangnya dan jangan berisik. Sekalian belikan aku cola." ucap Sasori sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Aku juga." pinta Deidara.

"Aku mau jus blueberry." pinta Hinata manis.

"Aku pesan jus jeruk." kata Ino singkat.

"Aku cukup jus nanas saja, cepat pergi." perintah Temari.

"He-hei mengapa semuanya juga menyuruhku?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku melakukan amal baik." ucap Sasori sambil terus memakan pan cake-nya.

"Baiklah aku akan membelinya." akhirnya Naruto mengalah.

...

"Mungkin benar aku bisa melupakan Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku juga mulai menyukai Sasuke-kun. Tidak seperti kelihatannya, ternyata dia baik dan perhatian juga. Dan sebagai tambahannya Sasuke-kun juga tampan." Sakura mulai tersenyum sendiri.

"Nah ini dia rumahnya, ternyata besar juga. Permisi..." salam Sakura.

"Ya, ada perlu apa?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Maaf apa Sasuke-kun ada di rumah?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Oh, temannya tuan muda Sasuke ya? Silahkan masuk, tuan muda sedang ada di di kamarnya." wanita itu mengantarkan Sakura sampai pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Saya permisi dulu karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan." wanita itu izin memohon diri.

"Maaf telah merepotkan dan terima kasih." Sakura membungkuk dalam.

"Sama-sama" wanita itu juga ikut membungkuk.

"Sasuke aku membawakan pan cake untukmu pasti kau suka karena aku juga membuatkan pasta tomat untuk pan cake ini." kata Sakura riang sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

Dan BRUK... tempat bekal yang di pegang Sakura jatuh dan isinya berhamburan seketika saat Sakura meihat pemandangan yang tak mengenakkan itu. Sasuke tengah berciuman panas dengan wanita yang tidak asing lagi bagi Sakura di sofa kamar Sasuke.

"Ka-karin-sensei sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ma-maaf aku mengganggumu Sa-Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang gemetar.

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin di kamar itu.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan." Sasuke terus memanggil Sakura.

Sakura terus berlari keluar gerbang rumah Uchiha.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau ada yang mencariku katakan bahwa aku sedang tidak ada, dasar pembantu tidak berguna." Sasuke tengah menghardik wanita paruh baya yang mengantar Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan saya tuan muda, saya sangat lupa sekali." wanita itu membungkuk ketakutan.

"Dasar tidak berguna, awas nanti kalau otou-san pulang akan kupecat kau." Sasuke berlari meninggalkan wanita yang ketakutan itu.

"Sakura-chan tunggu dengarkan penjelasanku..." sekali lagi Sasuke memanggil Sakura.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke.

"Padahal aku sudah tahu ini semua akan terjadi, padahal aku sudah mulai menyukai Sasuke-kun. Mengapa Karin-sensei menghianatiku? Padahal dia adalah guru yang sangat aku banggakan karena kepribadiannya yang kuat dan tidak mudah takluk pada laki-laki, kenapa dia mudah sekali ditaklukan Sasuke. Sama bodohnya sepertiku, aku tidak beruntung karena dia berhasil menjebakku." Sakura terus berlari sambil terisak.

BRUK... Sakura menabrak seseorang dibelokan jalan.

"Ma-mafkan aku, aku memang sangat bodoh." Sakura membungkuk pada orang yang di tabraknya sambil masih terus menangis.

"Lho? Sakura-chan? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, kau kan terjatuh sampai menangis." ucap orang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Naruto-kuuun." Sakura memeluk Naruto sambil terus menangis.

"Maaf ya pasti kau kesakitan." Naruto balas memeluk Sakura.

"Aku bukan menangis karena terjatuh." bantah Sakura dengan terus mempererat pelukannya.

"Sakura tunggu dengarkan penjelasanku." akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengejar Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu, dasar manusia rendah. Pergi kau aku tidak sudi melihatmu lagi." teriak Sakura di dada Naruto.

"Beraninya kau membuat Sakura-chan menangis, tak akan kumaafkan walau kau sahabatku." geram Naruto marah.

"Rasakan ini!" Naruto meninju wajah Sasuke beberapa kali, dan terus menghajar Sasuke karena kesalnya.

"Sudah hentikan Naruto-kun, tidak ada gunanya." teriak Sakura

"Awas kalau kau berani menampakan wajahmu di depan Sakura-chan." ancam Naruto dan lalu pergi menarik tangan Sakura.

...

"Itu semua salahmu Naruto-kun, kau yang menyuruhku pergi ke rumah Sasuke-kun." teriak Sakura di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan." Naruto memeluk Sakura berusaha menenangkannya.

"Maaf sudah marah padamu ini semua salahku karena aku bodoh." Sakura perlahan berhenti menangis.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lalu dia pun duduk dengan Sakura di sebuah kursi taman yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Saat aku membuka pintu kamar Sasuke-kun untuk memberikan pan cake, ternyata dia sedang berciuman dengan Karin-sensei." jelas Sakura.

"APA? Keterlaluan sekali." kata Naruto semakin kesal. "Mengapa kau mau berpacaran dengannya? Bukannya kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya." ucap Sakura lemah.

"Kau harus menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku Sakura-chan." Naruto memandang dalam mata Sakura.

"A-apa aku harus jujur?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah pasti kau harus jujur." Naruto meyakinkan.

"Aku diminta pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun karena dia tahu rahasiaku." ucap Sakura menunduk.

"Rahasia? Apa begitu bahayakah rahasia itu? Apa rahasia itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ra-rahasia bahwa aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun, kalau aku tidak mau pacaran dengannya maka Sasuke-kun akan menyebarkannya dan memberitahu ayah." kata Sakura masih menunduk.

"Apa benar kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Be-benar!" Sakura akhirnya mengakuinya.

"Sepertinya aku juga mencintaimu." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"APA?" tanya Sakura kaget dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ya, karena...

**FLASHBACK...**

Naruto pergi ke UKS saat keluar kelas sebelum Sasuke.

"Tsunade obaa-san, sepertinya jantung dan hatiku bermasalah." keluh Naruto pada dokter sekolah itu.

"Apa kau bercanda? Hokage akan kecewa padaku kalau aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik di sekolah. Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan dan apa sebabnya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tadi saat aku mendengar Sasuke dan Sakura-chan telah resmi berpacaran jantungku langsung berbunyi 'DEG' keras sekali dan hatiku sangat perih, aku sakit apa Tsunade obaa-san? Apa aku harus ke rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Hahahahahha, aku tahu sekali penyakit yang kau alami." Tsunade tertawa mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Mengapa kau tertawa? Apa penyakitku?" tanya Naruto mulai kesal.

"Penyakitmu adalah penyakit cinta dan obatnya adalah Sakura." Tsunade memberitahu Naruto.

"HAH? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto semakin kebingungan.

"Dasar anak polos, maksudku adalah kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura dan hanya Sakura yang bisa mengobati perasaanmu." akhirnya Tsunade menerangkan.

"Sakura-chan kan adikku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tapi dia bukan adik kandungmu bodoh." Tsunade menjitak Naruto.

"Tetap saja orangtua kami sama." ucap Naruto.

"Tidak bukan..." gumam Tsunade.

"Apa? aku tidak mendengarmu, katakan dengan jelas." pinta Naruto.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa, pasti selalu ada jalan untuk cinta sejati. Jadi kau harus mengakui perasaanmu pada Sakura dan bahagiakanlah dia!" perintah Tsunade.

**FLASHBACK END...**

"Nah sekarang maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura dan menatapnya dalam.

"Tentu saja aku mau sekali." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kita harus merahasiakan hubungan kita pada semua orang, terutama pada orang tua dan kakak kita." saran Naruto.

"Apa aku boleh bercerita pada Hinata, Ino dan Temari-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ng.. kalau mereka boleh sajalah." Naruto menyetujui Sakura.

"Waah rasanya kita hebat sekali menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini." Sakura tersenyum riang.

"Tentu saja kita memang hebat. ayo kita pulang yang lain sudah menunggu." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura.

...

"Kami pulang." salam Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Selamat datang anak-anak. Sakura-chan kau sedah besar ayah rindu sekali padamu." tiba-tiba Minato memeluk Sakura.

"A-ayah kapan ayah datang? Mengapa kalian pulang mendadak sekali." tanya Sakura heran.

"Kami sangat khawatir pada kalian, jadi kami pulang lebih cepat." kata Kushina.

"Sakura nee-chan." panggil seorang anak kecil.

"Waaah, imutnya. Siapa anak ini? Dia manis sekali." ucap Sakura.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Yachiru, anakku dan Kushina sekaligus adik baru kalian." ucap Minato memperkenalkan gadis kecil yang di tunjuk Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda mana mungkin dalam beberapa minggu anak kalian sudah sebesar ini." kata Naruto acuh.

"Kau kejam sekali Naruto-chan maaf kalau ayah meninggalkanmu terlalu lama, kau pasti rindu pada ayahmu ini." Minato hendak memeluk Naruto dan akhirnya menabrak tembok karena Naruto berlari ke pelukan Kushina.

"Waah sepertinya ayah pingsan, ini aku Sasori anakmu yang paling tampan sadarlah. Ayah apa kau tidak amnesia? " tanya Sasori.

"Ibuuuu... aku rindu sekali padamu, apa kabarmu ibu?" tanya Naruto dan memeluk Kushina manja.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto kau tetap saja manja." ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"Ibu apa benar dia anak ibu dan ayah?" tanya Naruto.

"Hahahaha, kau mudah sekali dibohongi Minato. Dia adalah sepupu kalian, kakakku menikah dengan laki-laki Inggris. Aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu liburan di Hawaii. Yacchan ayo perkenakan dirimu." perintah Kushina.

"Hello, my name is Yachiru Rose Clayton. Call me Yacchan, I am 4 years old. Nice to meet you." Yachiru memperkenalkan diri dlaam bahasa Inggris.

"Nice to meet you too, Yacchan. Call me Sakura." Sakura balas memperkenalkan diri.

"Hello Yacchan! You're very cute girl, I am Sasori." Sasori tersenyum pada Yachiru.

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali hanya bahasa inggris mudah seperti ini kau tidak mengerti!" Minato menjitak kepala Naruto.

"A-aduh sakit, aku bodoh pasti karena kepalaku sering dipukul ayah." Naruto meringis.

"Cepat beri salam pada sepupumu, namanya Yacchan." perintah Minato.

"He-hello Yacchan, ho-howar yo-u (mungkin maksudnya how are you)? tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan." ucap Yachiru.

"Sial ternyata kau bisa bahasa Jepang juga, kau mengerjaiku ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Yacchan tidak mengerjai Naru nii-chan, daddy bilang kita harus mengucapkan salam dengan benar yang tadi itu salam yang diajarkan daddy." ucap Yachiru innocent.

"Yacchan juga bisa bahasa Jepang karena diajarkan oleh kakakku." ucap Kushina.

"Mana teman-temanku?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka sudah pulang, tadi Temari dan Deidara di jemput oleh ayah mereka. Hinata pergi les dan Ino dimarahi ibunya karena tidak menjaga toko." Sasori memberitahu Sakura.

"Naah Yachhan, pasti kau lelah ayo istirahat dulu." kata Kushina.

"Hm, baiklah." Yachiru pun pergi bersama Minato dan Kushina.

"Aku juga lelah sekali, ini hari yang hebat." kata Sakura lalu mulai melangkah ke kamarnya.

"Waah sepertinya aku harus membeli boneka lagi." gumam Sasori.

"Mengapa kau selalu bermain boneka padahal kau laki-laki?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bukan membeli sembarang boneka, aku sedang belajar merakit boneka tahu." kata Sasori dan langsung pergi keluar.

"Terserah sajalah." ucap Naruto smabil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Naruto ketika mereka di depan pintu kamar masing-masing.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

'Bolehkah aku minta satu ciuman darimu?" tanya Naruto malu-malu.

"Bicara apa kau? Bagaimana kalau yang lain lihat?" ucap Sakura yang wajahnya langsung memerah tak terkendali.

"Tidak akan, mereka semua telah pergi." kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura masih ragu.

"Tentu saja." ucap Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah." Sakura menyetujui Naruto walau wajahnya sudah snagat merah.

Naruto memeluk Sakura dan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sakura.

"Hangatnya ciuman Naruto-kun, aku ingin waktu terhenti bahagianya aku." ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Bibir Sakura-chan amat lembut dan manis, aku takut menjadi tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku memang laki-laki yang beruntung." kata Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto makin mempererat pelukannya dan Sakura balas memeluk Naruto, Naruto mulai memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut mungil Sakura dan tak membairkan Sakura berkelit.

"KISSING?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengaggetkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang mesra itu.

"Ya-Yacchan?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini Yachan?" tanya Naruto.

"Waaah Sakura nee-chan dan naru nii-chan ciuman, aku akan memberitahukan Kushina aunty dan Minato uncle. Pasti mereka senang mempunyai anak yang akrab." Yachiru tersenyum manis innoncent.

**TBC...**

**Reviews to Reviews**

Ridho Uciha

Siapa orang di balik itu, ya? Jangan-jangan salah satu dari laki-laki yang nginep *ya iyalah*

Apdet cepat, ya. (*_*)

Answer : **Tentu salah satu dari yang nginep hahahha, pokoknya baca aja deh chapter 5 ini pasti ada jawabnnya.**

**Mkasih dah R&R trus fic ni ^_^**

.

.

.

Namiruto-kun

gak apa-apa ...

n sama-sama ...

di fic ini pairingnya siapa aja sih, megami-chan ?

Answer : **Pairingnya tentu aja NaruSaku *udah pasti***

**MinaKushi *udah pasti juga***

**trus SasuHina (walaupun Megami sendiri kurang suka *author payah*)**

**ShikaTema**

**SaiIno**

**SasoDei *dikeroyok rame-rame* (boong deh SasoDei gak termasuk hehhehe)**

**Mkasih dah R&R trus fic ni ^_^**

.

.

.

Rey619

K' kykx rmhx Narusakusaso jd tmpt pnampungan org2 gaje y? *dirajam berjamaah*

Yey, akhrx Naru tw prasaan Saku ma dy. Trz2 org yg nguping Narusaku tu sp? Bkong ayamkah? *dichidori*

Yosh, apdet~

{+_+}

Answer : **Hahaha emng jadi makin gaje ja nh fic'a, di chapter 5 ini mereka makin romantis deh.**

**Bokong ayam? Huaaa Megami nangis T.T (Megami Sasuke FC sih hehehe)**

**Jwabannya cman da di fic ini ^_^**

**Mkasih dah R&R trus fic ni ^_^**

.

.

.

Deidei Rinnepero13

a-apa? Temari itu adeknya Deidara? O_O

pdahal mukanya lebih tua dibanding Deidara #dikipas

kau mempermainkanku, Deidara! #plak

wah! Saya juga jadi byk sodara! Pan saya adeknya Deidara-niikoii xD

osh! Apdet!

Eh sapa tuh yg ngeliatin NaruSaku di balkon? Saskay, yaa

Answer : **I-iya Temari adiknya Deidara soalnya Megami bingung siapa yang mau dijadiin adiknya Deidara, tadinya mau pake Ino tapi sayang Ino udah terlanjur di jadiin sahabatnya Sakura *Author bego*, yg di balkon emng Sasu-chan :-)**

**Mkasih dah R&R trus fic ni ^_^**

.

.

.

Namikaze Hitsugaya

cekakak...zehahahaha...

lam kenal, aku alp ^_^domoo arigatou, nee...

REVIEW: ... ni cerita kalau nggak lanjut nggk seru,,,, hahahaha...

lanjut ya...!

Answer :** Mkasih R&R nya dan makasih juga dah di confirm di FB ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><span>Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura<span>

Saso-kun, jgn marah2 dong!

biarin aja NaruSaku berduaan. ayo km sama aku aja! kita ke taman yuk! #plak *ditendang*

aa Saso-kun masa pinjem duit ke Dei sh? ilfil dh.. *dijadiinbonekakayu* haha

iiih Tema-chan kasar bgt! nanti Shika ga suka lho! #dikipaskeMars

itu itu Sasu agk OOC ya.. haha tp aku suka Sasu yg ngejar2 Saku! #diserangamaterasu

trus itu yg ngintip, Sasu ya?

okeee.. update! ^^

**Answer : Hahahha heboh bgt nh jadis sneng bls'a bner bgt yg ngntip tu Sasuke**

**Mkasih dah R&R trus fic ni ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tisa'a Flower

Aww, Sasori lucu banget deh... Aku suka banget sama persahabatan (sekarang: persaudaraan?) antara SasoDei...

**Answer : Sama Megami juga suka bgt**

**Mkasih dah R&R trus fic ni ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Gomeeen lama update coz hbis ngurusin masuk SMA _

Silahkan dinikmati aja fic-nya Megami gak akan kebanyakan ngomong coz lagi di warnet gara" komp Megami lagi rusak.

**CYSS**

**UchihaHitsugaya Aoi Megami**

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : OOC, OC, miss typo, dll**

**(Kalo gak mau baca jawaban review di lewat aja, maaf kalo ganggu reader's yang lain)**

"KISSING?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengaggetkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang mesra itu.

"Ya-Yacchan?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini Yachan?" tanya Naruto.

"Waaah Sakura nee-chan dan naru nii-chan ciuman, aku akan memberitahukan Kushina aunty dan Minato uncle. Pasti mereka senang mempunyai anak yang akrab." Yachiru tersenyum manis innoncent. Seketika wajah Naruto dan Sakura mendadak pucat dan mual *buaght… dihajar readers 'emangnya mabuk kendaraan'*

"Yacchan tolong jangan katakana ini pada ayah dan ibu kami ya." pinta Sakura dengan amat sangat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka pasti senang kalau anaknya akrab!" Tanya Yachiru innocent.

"Pokoknya kita bermain rahasia." Ucap Naruto lalu duduk di depan pintu kamarnya dan diikuti oleh Sakura dan Yachiru.

"Assiiiik….. bermain Yacchan suka bermain, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Yachiru dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau harus menyimpan rahasia tadi sampai kapanpun dan sebagai gantinya kami akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." Naruto menjelaskan dengan mimic serius. "Tapi kalau kau melanggar peraturan kau akan dijemput oleh shinigami!"

"Shinigami? Di Inggris tidak ada shinigami, apa dia itu semacam baby sitter. Yacchan tidak mau di jemput baby sitter, Yacchan mau sama mommy dan daddy." Ucap Yachiru polos.

"Bukan baby sitter tapi dewa kematian, dia akan menyabut nyawamu." Kata Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Huaaaaaaa….. takuuutt… Yacchan pernah liat di film." Yachiru berteriak dan menangis.

BLETAK….. Sakura menjitak Naruto.

"Jangan menakuti anak kecil. Yacchan kau sudah mengerti kan? Jadi cepat katakana keinginanmu dan kita pergi tidur." Ucap Sakura tersenyum. Yachiru tampak berpikir keras beberapa saat.

"Naaah…. Yacchan tahu, karena mommy dan daddy selalu sibuk. Yacchan mau Sakura nee-chan dan Naruto nii-chan jadi mommy dan daddy-nya Yacchan, kalian juga harus menuruti keinginan Yacchan." ucap Yachiru bersemangat.

"Baiklah ayo kita tidur sekarang sudah larut malam." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Yachiru.

"Daddy harus mengantarkanku tidur." Pinta Yachiru.

"Karena ini Jepang jadi panggil aku 'ayah', mengerti?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baik ayah!" Yachiru tersenyum riang.

"Selamat tidur Yacchan sayang." Ucap Naruto mencium dan menyelimuti Yachiru yang tidur di samping Sakura lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ayah juga harus tidur bersama." Pinta Yachiru dengan puppy eyes dan memegangi ujung baju Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kamarku kan ada di sebelah." Kata Naruto tergagap.

"Pa-padahal Yacchan senang kalau selalu bersama ayah dan ibu. Ka-karena mommy dan daddy jarang pulang ke rumah." mata Yachiru mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah-baiklah tapi kau jangan menangis ya." Naruto mengelus kepala Yachiru dan tersenyum lembut.

"Horeeee…." Teriak yachiru girang seakan-akan tidak pernah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Anak ini pandai sekali berakting." Gumam Naruto dan lalu berbaring di karpet kamar Sakura.

"Ayah kenapa tidur dibawah? Di sana kan sakit, iya kan bu?" Yachiru berpaling pada Sakura.

"I-iya." ucap Sakura gagap dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Ayo tidur di sebelah Yacchan." Kata Yachiru sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"terserah kaulah." Naruto bangkit dan tidur di sebelah Yachiru. Tanpa terasa Sakura blushing tak karuan.

"Ayah, ibu coba peluklah aku." Sakura dan Naruto menuruti perintah 'putri' mereka itu sehingga posisi mereka berdua berhadapan di antara Yachiru.

"Sakura-chan rambutmu sama persis ya dengan rambut Yacchan." Gumam Naruto.

"Iya warna pink yang sangat mirip persis dengan warna rambutku, sepupuku ternyata mirip sekali denganku." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar kesepian karena orang tuanya sibuk, sangat mirip denganku." Kata Naruto lirih.

"Memangnya ibumu kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia wanita karier yang sibuk dan tidak mau mengurusku lalu ayah menceraikannya." Kata Naruto menerawang masa kelamnya.

"Ma-mafkan aku." Ucap Sakura menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa itu hanyalah masa lalu. Kita sudah seperti keluarga kecil saja ya." Naruto memamerkan senyum jahilnya pada Sakura.

"Kita kan memang keluarga." Ucap Sakura.

"Bukan itu maksudku, keluarga seperti aku adalah suami, kau istri dan Yacchan adalah anak kita lagipula dia mirip sekali denganmu. Pasti saat kau mempunyai anak akan mirip sekali dengan Yacchan." Naruto tersenyum-senyum mulai membayangkan dirinya dengan Sakura di masa depan.

"Kau ada-ada saja Naruto-kun,tapi sepertinya akan sangat membahagiakan kalua hal itu terjadi nanti." Sakura tersenyum dan tidak bias menutupi blushingnya.

"Sakura-chan sepertinya Yacchan sudah tidur, aku akan pindah ke kamarku." Kata Naruto pelan agar Yachiru tidak terbangun.

"Sakura-chan…." Panggil Naruto lalu dilihatnya kekasihnya dan ternyata Sakura telah tertidur pulas.

"Tidak apa-apalah hanya untuk malam ini." Naruto memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lalau memeluk, uuummm….tidak hanya Yachiru tapi Naruto juga memeluk Sakura dalam tidurnya.

…...

"Ayah ayo cepat bangun." Yachiru dengan semangat 45 nya melompat di kasur Sakura untuk membangunkan Naruto.

"Nggg….. ada apa Yacchan? Inikan masih pagi." Naruto bergumam dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Ayo kita ke taman bermain." Ajak Yachiru dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi ini kan masih pagi." Ucap Naruto sambil menguap.

"Apanya yang pagi? Sekarang sudah jam sebelas lebih." Skaura tengah berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto.

"CEPAT AYAAAH AKU INGIN KE TAMAN BERMAIN KONOHAGAKURE." Yachiru berteriak di depan wajah Naruto.

"Ya tunggu, aku akan mandi sebentar." Akhirnya Naruto pun bangkit.

"Kenapa kau keluar lewat jendela? Seperti tidak ada pintu saja." Tanya Sakura yang merasa aneh karena Naruto keluar melalui jendela balkon kamarnya yang menghubungkan balkon kamar Naruto dan Sasori.

"Karena nanti yang lain akan curiga kalau aku bangun tidur dan keluar dari kamarmu." Ucap Naruto yang telah meghilang masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela.

Bluuuussss…. wajah Sakura pun dibuat merah padam oleh ucapan Naruto.

…...

"Selamat datang di taman bermain Konohagakure. Waaah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, anda berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi dan anak kalian pun sangat manis. Hari ini ada discount 50% bagi pengunjung berkeluarga dan discount 30% bagi pasangan." Ucap penjaga karcis di taman bermain itu dengan senyum cerahnya.

"ta-tapi kami bu…" Sakura berusaha menyangkal.

"kami beli 3 karcis keluarga." Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan menggandeng Yachiru dan Sakura masuk.

"Selamat menikmati!" penjaga karcis tadi tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahahaha berarti kita memang terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga. Lagipula kalau kukatakan kita pasangan hanya akan mendapat discount 30% jadi kukatakan saja kalau kita berkeluarga, lumayan kan sisa uangnya bisauntuk membeli es krim." Naruto tersenyum memamerkan giginya. Sepertinya Naruto telah memakai prinsip guru ekonominya untuk selalu berhemat, Kakuzu.

"Ayah, ibu Yacchan mau naik itu!" tunjuk Yachiru pada Jet Coaster. Sakura dan Naruto hanya ternganga mendengar permintaan Yachiru.

"Le-lebih baik kita naik itu saja ya." Sakura membujuk Yachiru dan menunjuk pada kincir angin.

"Tidak mau, Yacchan maunya itu!" Yachiru tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana….." ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka sudah duduk di Jet Coaster.

"Hmmm tentu, aku tidak akan menarik jalan ninjaku." Ucap naruto yakin.

3…..2…1…

HHHHHUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA….

Semua orang yang menaiki Jet Coaster itu pun berteriak sesuka hati mereka termasuk Naruto, Sakura, dan Yachiru.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Pe-permainan macam apa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang berjalan sempoyongan dan terus menahan mulutnya dengan tangan karena mual yang amat sangat.

"Kyaaa… asik sekali, Yacchan senang sekali. Ayo naik sekali lagi." Ajak Yachiru bersemangat.

"sebainya kita istirahat dulu ya kasihan ayah Naruto." Saran Sakura. Yachiru pun memperhatikan keadaan Naruto.

"Ya baiklah, Yacchan tidak mau ayah sakit." Yachiru menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membantunya duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Ayah maafkan Yacchan." Ucap Yachiru peuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa Yacchan ini buka salahnu. Ayah ini kuat kok." Naruto tersenyum riang.

"Tunggu sebentar ya ibu akan membeli minuman dulu." Ucap Sakura dan lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban keduanya.

DI SEBUAH KEDAI

"Orange juice 3." Pesan Sakukra pada penjaga kedai.

"Aku pesan milkshake coklat." Pesan seorang laki-laki paruh baya di samping Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini." ucap Sakura dalam hati dan seketika dia pun menegok kea rah laki-laki di sampingnya.

"AYAH!" seru Sakura terkejut.

"Sakura, ternyata kau sudah besar." Laki-laki paruh baya itu memeluk Sakura rindu.

"Ayah mengapa kau meninggalkan kami?" Tanya Sakura penuh haru. "Padahal aku dan Sasori-nii sangat menyayangi ayah."

"Maaf Sakura, itu karena ayah tidak mencintai ibumu. Dulu kami menikah karena dijodohkan. Lagipula kau dan Sasori bukanlah anakku." Laki-laki yang ternyata ayah Sakura itu menjelaskan.

"Aku dan Sasori-nii bukan anak ayah?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Benar kau dan Sasori adalah anak dari mantan pacar ibumu dulu sewaktu di Universitas." Ayah Sakura yang diketahui bernama Asuma member tahu pada Sakura.

"Sampoai kapanpun ayah menyayangimu dan Sasori. Kalau kau dan Sasori mau mainlah ke rumah ayah kapan saja." Asuma memberikan selembar kartu namanya pada Sakura. "Sampai jumpa Sakura."

…...

"Naruto-kun, Yacchan maaf membuat kalian menunggu tadi aku bertemu dengan kenalanku." Ucap Sakura menyodorkan orange juice pada Naruto dan Yachiru.

"Bu, sepertinya ayah sudah smebuh bagaimana kalau kita naik itu." Tunjuk Yachiru pada kincir angin.

"Tentu saja." Sakura menyetujui Yachiru.

"Kalau hanya kincir angin saja aku tidak akan seperti tadi." Ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Pemandangan yang indah." Sakura terkagum-kagum saat melihat pemandangan di luar kincir angin. "Yacchan kau harus melihatnya."

"Sepertinya dia tertidur." Kata Naruto menunjuk Yachiru yang tertidur bersandar padanya.

"Iya dia tertidur pasti lelah sekali karena terlalu bersemangat sekali." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan mendekatlah padaku." Perintah Naruto.

"Ada ap-" belum selesai Sakura berkata, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Baruto. Lidah Naruto mulai bergerak untuk membuka mulut Sakura. Setelah usaha keras Naruto membuka mulut Sakura, akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan masuk lidah Naruto dan membiarkan bergulat dengan lidahnya. Saliva mereka bercampur mengalir hingga dagu, hal itu tidak mereka hiraukan.

"Ng…ayah….ibu… Yacchan senang sekali." Yachiru mengigau dan mengagetkan sepasang kekasih itu hingga meleoas ciumannya.

"Se-sepertinya kita harus pulang." Ucap Sakura blushing dan mengelap saliva yang tadi menetes di dagunya.

"Ya, se-sepertinya Yacchan sudah amat kelelahan." Naruto juga mengelap salivanya dengan salah tingkah.

…

"Naruto-kun kau baringkan saja Yacchan di kamarku, aku ada sedikit urusan." Perintah Sakura dan langsung pergi menuju perpustakaan di rumahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Aku harus mencari foto ibu sewaktu di Universitas." Sakura bergumam sendiri dan mulai mencari-cari album foto.

"Ini dia!" seru Sakura berbinar saat menemukan album foto bertuliskan 'ALBUM FOTO UNIVERSITAS KONOHA'. Sakura membolak-balik halamannya dan akhirnya menemukan foto Kushina dan seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang tak asing bagi Sakura, sedang tersenyum bahagia. Sakura mengambilnya dan melihat foto itu membolak-balikan foto itu ternyata terdapa sebuah tulisan di balik foto tersebut.

"Aku dan pacarku di masa kebahagiaan kami" ^_^

~MINATO 3 KUSHINA~

GLEGAR…. Sakura bagaikan tersambar petir.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, bulir-bulir air matanya tak tertahankan lagi dan tumpah mnegalir di pipi putihnya.

"Sasori-nii, Naruto-kun, dan aku ternyata saudara satu ayah." Ucap Sakura degan tatapannya yang kosong lalu Sakura pun terisak dalam kesendirian.

**TBC**

**REVIEW TO REVIEW**

**Rey619 **

Da sdkit typo tp gpp deng. *duak*

Smwx mang ooc y. *dibantai all chara+Aoi Megami*

Yey, akhrx Narusaku brsatu. Sngx htiq. Q jd trharu. T.T *lebay*

Ih Naru bdoh, msa ciuman didepan kmr? Kn jd kthuan. Shrsx lngsng dkmr ja #omes# *dirasengan+shannaro*

Osh, apdet expresss~

{+_+}

**Answer : Typo? Duuh maaf ya Megami emang gak teliti**

**Hahaha iya emang sengaja dibuat OOC, coz Megami ska jga sma yg OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura **

heh! pantat ayam kurang ajar! *disateSasuFc*

berani beraninya dia mainin Saku!

huh! pgen bgt liat tuh pantat ayam menderita! #plak

yeeeeeeyyyyyy... NaruSaku jadian! hoorayyy! *hebohsendiri*

aaa Saso cute bgt wktu ngaku dosa itu.. *nosebleed*

itu itu Yacchan cute n imutt bgt! mau jd anakku sama Saso-kun ga? #digorok

aaa update! ^^

**Answer : Waduuh heboh banget Megami jadi seneng bacanya ^_^**

**Mau liat Sasu mnderita? Tnang ja (mngkin) d chapter nnti dy bkal d krjain abis"n sma Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wi3nter **

Hua~lou...

Sbelumx, maaf ya ru ripiu skrang *bungkuk2*

NaruSaku mesra skali *blushing ngeliatin NaruSaku kissu*

Yachiru? Kayakx familiar ma namanya *ngelirik shinigami kecil b'rambut pink*

Idenya ceritax keren deh, NaruSaku sodaraan trus saling suka. Cuma alurx agak kecepetan, mgkin krna minim deskripsi aja. Yasudlah, bisa dpelajari pelan2 kok. Yg pnting kamu dah mau nulis fic NaruSaku za saia dah sueneeng bnget. Terus semangat yah buat nerusin fic ni. Saia tnggu lnjutanx lho!

Yosh, dengan SEMANGAT ke-NARUSAKU-an, UPDATEEE!

**Answer : Gpp kq Megami seneng bgt malah karna Wi3nter dah mw bca fic abal ini.**

**Duuuh ktauan ya, Yachiru yg tu emng d adopsi dari Shinigami di anime Bleach karena Megami bingung gak da lagi yag rambutnya warna pink di anime Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little White Lilium **

o.O

Si Bokong Ayam jadi nggilani amat yak, wkwk... *OOCOOC*

Aduh, Yacchan imut banget deh kayaknya kalo dibayangin x3

Haa, jangan bilang-bilang dulu sama MinaKushi dong Yacchan, biarin NaruSaku puas bermesraan dahulu *plak*

Ayo update secepat-cepatnya!

**Answer : Makasih atas antusiasnya (?)**

**Tenang ja dy gk bkal blang MinaKusi kq, mlah da prmainan yg asik d chapter ni.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ridho Uciha **

AKU SUKA FIC INIII...

Aku minta izin fave, ya.

Update petir (^..~)

**Answer : Whoooaaa makasih bgt, Megami gak nyangka kalo fic abal kya gini da yg suka juga. Silahkan aja …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deidei Rinnepero13 **

a-anak yang akrab? O_O

wah, beneran saya kroyok ampe mapus deh ini author kalo sampe ada Saso Dei #smirk kan janjinya gak ada.

huooo, NaruSakuuu, hayoloo.. gimana tuh? ketangkep basah sama Yacchan!

osh! apdet asap!

regards,

Deidara's (?)

ps: RnR fic Narusaku saya yah #dor

**Answer : K-kroyok? Kyaknya Megami hrus siap" kbur nh klo tu bneran hahahhaha**

**Mkasih ya msih bca fic abal ni ^_^**

**Megami udh RnR fic'a Deidara kq, critanya bgus bgt mnyentuh hati jdi trharu pas bacanya. ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Minna... gimana kabarnya ? Maaf ya Megami lama update-nya soalnya kemaren" keyboard Megami rusak mau ngetik di warnet tapi gk punya uang T.T

Gomen bgt ya Megami author yg gk brguna nh, jangan khawatir skarang Megami udah update lagi nih CYSS-nya ^_^

SELAMAT MEMBACA...

**Warning : OOC, OC, miss typo, dll**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (papa Author) *di kroyokin fans Kishimoto-san***

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**CYSS**

**by Uchiha Megami Phantomhive**

**(Kalo gak mau baca jawaban review di lewat aja, maaf kalo ganggu reader's yang lain)**

"Apa-apan ini?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, tatapan matanya kosong dan bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir deras melewati pipi putihnya yang mulus. "Sasori-nii, Naruto-kun, dan aku ternyata saudara satu ayah." Sakura menangis terisak dalam kesendiriannya.

KREEEK... Pintu perpustakaan itu terbuka oleh seseorang.

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah menidurkan Yacchan di kamarmu." ucap Naruto, dan dengan segera Sakura menyeka air matanya.

"Ya terima kasih Naruto-kun." Sakura bangkit sambil membawa album foto yang dia temukan.

"Ng... Sakura-chan bolehkah aku menciummu? Di sini kan tidak ada siapa-siapa." Naruto bertanya dengan malu-malu kepada Sakura.

"Maaf Naruto-kun aku lelah sekali, aku tidur dulu sampai jumpa." Sakura pergi dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto mnenarik tangan Sakura, mencengkram pundaknya dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan ? Mengapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi karena merasa Sakura menghindarinya. Naruto terus menatap mata hijau emerald di depanya. Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura hanya air matanya yang mengalir deras dalam kebisuan itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sakura-chan, aku memang laki-laki yang kasar." Naruto memeluk Sakura erat namun gadis yang dipeluknya masih terisak di dada bidangnya.

"Sakura-chan ayolah jangan menangis, aku sangat merasa bersalah." Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Sakura melepas pelukan naruto dan menyeka air matanya, lalu tiba-tiba tertawa sehingga mengagetkan Naruto.

"Hahahaha, aku bukan menangis karenamu. Aku hanya kelelahan saja, sampai nanti Naruto-kun." Sakura berusaha tersenyum riang dengan mata merahnya dan pergi meninggalkan naruto.

...

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Sakkura mengetuk kamar Sasori.

"Ya masuk Sakura-chan." jawab Sasori dari dalam kamar.

"Mengapa Sasori-nii tahu itu aku?" tanya Sakura saat memasuki kamar Sasori. "Jangan-jangan kau ini paranormal?"

"Enak saja, aku itu sudah hapal kebiasaan orang rumah ini. Kalau Naruto dan iu pasti akan langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, kalau ayah akan mengetuk pintu tapi langsung masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban, sedangkan kau akan mengetuk pintu dan menunggu sampai aku memberi jawaban. Kau memang adikku yang paling manis." Saori tersenyum manis dan kembali serius dengan play station-nya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan ayah" ucap Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur dan berbaring di samping Sasori lalu mulai menjamah camilan Sasori.

"Jangan makan camilanku, untuk apa kau berbicara begitu padaku? Bukankah setiap hari kita juga bertemu dengan ayah?" tanya Sasori tanpa memalingkan perhatiannya pada play station.

"Maksudku bukan ayah Minato, tapi akuk bertemu dengan ayah Asuma." gumam Sakura sambil terus memasukan camilan ke mulutnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasori menekan tombol pause di joy stick yang dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak butuh candaanmu adik manis." Sasori mencubit lembut pipi Sakura.

"Aku tidak bercanda, lihat aku membawa kartu namanya." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama yang diberikan oleh Asuma, dengan cepat Sasori mengambil kartu nama yang dipegang Sakura.

"Apa yang ayah katakan saat bertemu denganmu?" tanya Sasori serius.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Sakura menggoda Sasori.

"Sakura-chan, aku tidak ingin bercanda jadi cepat katakan. Walau sikapku seperti ini tapi sejujurnya aku sangat rindu kepada ayah." Sasori menatap Sakura dengan sendu.

"Yaaah, baiklah. Mungkin ini sedikit mengejutkan, tadi ayah bilang bahwa ayah menikah dengan ibu karena dijodohkan bukan karena cinta karena itu ayah pergi karena sudah mempunyai orang yang dia cintai. Dan yang paling mengejutkan bahwa kita bukan anak ayah Asuma melainkan anak ibu dan mantan pacarnya di Universitas." Sakura menceritakan kembali apa yang Asuma ceritakan.

"Siapa mantan pacar ibu?" tanya Ssori penasaran sampai menahan nafasnya untuk menunggu jawaban Sakura. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari adik pink-nya itu, Sakura hanya menyodorkan album foto yang dibawanya dan memperlihatkan satu foto yang membuatnya menangis di perpustakaan tadi.

"A-apa semua ini nyata?" tanya Sasori dengan mata terbelalak. "Coba cubit aku!"

"Sesuai perintahmu." Sakura mencubit Sasori sekeras mungkin.

"Sudah cukup aku hanya tidak percaya saja apa yang terjadi pada kita." Sasori hanya bisa mematung.

"Begitulah, tepat seperti yang kau lihat Sasori nii-chan." ucap Sakura menunduk lesu. "Tapi tolong rahasiakan kalau kita sudah mengetahui hal ini dari ayah dan ibu."

"Kenapa?" Sasori sangat terheran-heran.

"Aku tak ingin membuat ibu sedih karena kira membicarakan ayah Asuma." ucap Sakura berbohong, sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau hal ini diketahui Naruto.

"Terserah kau sajalah, pantas ayah Minato sangat menyayangi kita, ternyata kita anak kandungnya." Sasori kembali menekuni play station-nya.

"Besok aku akan menginap di rumah ayah Asuma, tapi tolong bilang kalau aku menginap di rumah Ino." Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasori.

"Ya baiklah adikku yang manis." Sasori bergumam.

...

"Untung sekarang ayah dan ibu pergi untuk pertemuan 5 Kage, Naruto-kun dan Yacchan pergi belanja, Sasori-nii pergi dengan Deidara-san mereka sudah seperti orang pacaran saja selalu berdua setiap saat *author dirajam Deidei Rinnepero13*." Sakura kemudian menarik kopernya yang telah rapi. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berhenti di depan kamar Naruto.

"Kamar ini tidak berubah sejak terakhir aku kesini." Sakura kembali mengenang kenangan manisnya bersama Naruto.

"Semoga kau bisa segera menemukan cinta baru, sampai jumpa Naruto-kun." Sakura meletakan sepucuk surat di meja belajar Naruto dan kembaliu pergi sambil menarik kopernya.

...

"Jalan Sharingan XI no:22. Nah ini dia!" Sakura mencocokan alamat yang dilihatnya di kartu nama dengan rumah yang dilihatnya.

TING...TONG... bel rumah itu pun ditekan oleh Sakura. Tidak lama setelahnya pintu tampak diuka oleh perempuan berambur hitam panjang berombak dan bermata merah.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Ng... anu... Perkenalkan nama saya Sakura, apa betul ini rumah Sarutobi Asuma?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Ya betul ini rumah Sarutobi Asuma, apa kau Sakura-chan anak Asuma?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Benar aku adalah anak ayah Asuma." Sakura tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba wanita itu memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura-chan silahkan masuk, Asuma sering sekali menceritakanmu dan Sasori. Kau persis seperti yang Asuma ceritakan dan yang aku bayangkan, gadis berkulit porselen, berambut pink lembut, dan bermata hijau emerald. Sungguh seperti putri di dunia dongeng." wanita itu terus bercerita dengan riangnya dan sesekali memeluk Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih." ucap Sakura blushing karena terlalu banyak dipuji. "Maaf anda belum memperkenalkan diri anda."

"Apa iya? Oh, maaf aku lupa. Perkenalkan namaku Sarutobi Kurenai, karena aku istri ayahmu tolong panggil aku mama. Apakah kau tak keberatan ayahmu menikah denganku?" tanya wanita bernama Kurenai itu harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku senang kalau ayah bisa bahagia di sini. Tujuanku ke sini, aku ingin tinggal disini untuk beberapa saat. Apakah aku tidak merepotkan?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat senang sekali, mari kutunjukan kamarmu." Kurenai sangat berseri-seri karena senangnya dan menarik tangan Sakura lalu berjalan ke lantai 2, membuka pintu sebuah kamar.

"Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak perempuan, saat Asuma bercerita tentangmu aku senang sekali dan langsung menghias kamar kosong ini untukmu jika suatu saat kau ke sini." kata Kurenai berbinar.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan. Mama baik sekali aku sangat senang." Sakura membungkuk dalam.

"Tidak usah sungkan padaku, ayo duduk di sini." Kurenai menepuk-nepuk kasur yang sedang di dudukinya.

"Kamar ini nyaman sekali, sangat indah dan sesuai dengan seleraku." Sakura memandang berkeliling. "Aku sangat suka dengan kamar nuansa pink ini."

"Bahagianya aku ternyata kau menyukainya. Lihat aku membelinya untukmu, sebenarnya sudah lama aku membeli ini karena aku iri dengan teman-temanku yang membelikan ini untuk anak gadis mereka." Kurenai mengambil sebuah kotak yang berada di kursi samping tempat tidur.

"Indah sekali sepatu ini terima kasih Mama." Sakura terpesona setelah membuka kotak itu.

"Bahagianya dipanggil mama oleh anak gadis, sekarang aku mempunyai anak perempuan. Istirahatlah, mama akan memasak karena sebentar lagi adikmu yang bernama Konohamaru dan ayah akan segera pulang pasti kau juga sudah lapar." Kurenai tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantu mama memasak." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti lelah." ucap Kurenai cemas.

"Rumahku ke sini lumayan dekat jadi aku tidak lelah, izinkan aku membantu mama." pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyes.

"Waah, kau manis sekali membuatkuk tidak tahan. Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kurenai menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berjalan riang.

**DAPUR...**

"Aduh, sepertinya garam dan bumbu kari sudah habis. Gawat mama lupa membelinya." Kurenai tampak panik.

"Biar aku saja yang membelinya, ma." Sakura menawarkan diri.

"Terima kasih sekali senangnya ada yang membantuku. Minimart-nya lumayan dekat ada di jalan pertigaan jalan Rinnegan 3." Kurenai memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"Siiip ma, aku berangkaaaat." salam Sakura riang.

...

"Yacchan selalu saja tidur bila kelelahan, persis seperti Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum sendiri saat menidurkan Yacchan di kasurnya karena teringat Sakura.

"Lho, surat dari siapa ini?" Naruto mengambil surat yang dia temukan di atas mejanya dan langsung membuka surat tersebut.

Naruto-kun maafkan aku, aku ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai disini. Aku mengakhiri hubungan ini bukan karena aku membencimu namun karena aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah kau menanyakan lagi alasannya karena itu akan sangat menyakiti hatiku. Aku pergi dari rumah untuk beberapa waktu agar aku bisa menenangkan diri, aku harap kau pun dapat menerima kenyataan ini. Sekian dariku.

SAKURA

"A-apa ini?" Naruto tergagap dan tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dibacanya.

"kau hanya bercanda kan Sakura-chan?" suara Naruto terdengar sangat sedih dan lirih.

"Kau pasti sedang sakit, tenang Sakura-chan aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali dengan cara apa pun aku akan mencarimu sampai kau kembali padaku." gumam Naruto.

SEMENTARA ITU

"Mama ternyata sangat baik sekali pantas saja ayah Asuma sanngat menyukainya, nah di sini belok..." ucap gadis pink itu,

BBRUUUKKK...

Belum sempat Sakura meneruskan kata-katanya Sakura bertabrakan dengan seseorang hingga yang ditabraknya terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya sedikit anemia." ucap anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan Sakura itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Waaaah rambutnya bagus sekali berwarna merah menyala, tunggu matanya hijau emerald-nya indah sekali sangat mirip dengan mataku." Sakura berjingkrak ria dalam hatinya karena terpesona kepada laki-laki yang ditabraknya.

"Mari kubantu kau berdiri." Sakura tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih." anak laki-laki berambut merah itu balas tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

"Kyaaaa... kulitnya halus sekali bagai kulit bayi." Sakura makin terpesona saja.

"Tunggu, apa kau Sakura-chan atau Uzumaki Sakura?" tanya anak laki-laki memandangi Sakura.

**TBC**

**REVIEW TO REVIEW**

**arashielf**

Wah ane ketinggalan beberapa chapter -_-"  
>Ternyata baca borongan itu susah ya wkwkwk disumpel  
>But, point plus dari FF ini adalah 'ramai' :D<br>Enaklah bacanya, terlepas dari OoC-nya :DD  
>Yosh, update!<p>

**Answer : Iya emang susah Megami juga pernah baca borongan susahnya minta amoun sampe begadang segala XD**

**Makasih atas pujiannya dan makasih juga mau repot" RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little White Gardenia**

Manis, seperti biasa... tapi masih ada typo tuh, hehe ^^  
>Wah, permasalahannya jadi makin complicated ya... hahaha<br>Update kilat yook...!

**Answer : Maaf ya Megami emang paling susah ngilangin typo coz bawaan dari lahir gak bisa teliti *plak***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ridho Uciha**

Ceritanya makin seru aja.

Eh, jadi Minato sama Kushina emang udah bersama, ya?

Jadi penasaran aja. Lanjut. (^_^)

**Answer : Iya ceritanya MinaXKushi mang udah pacaran sejak di Universitas ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yogensha-SHINee**

perkenalkan saya author baru.. *diih? Siapa yg ngajak kenalan #d lempar

kisahnya mengarukan, cinta harus bersemiii...

Penasaran niih, lanjutin yaa

**Answer : Salam kenal juga Megami mau kq knalan sma Yogensha ^_^**

**Ok dh ini udah lanjut (walau agak lama)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deidei Rinnepero13**

kyaaa! Deidaraa! #plak aaa, gomen ._.v salahin kompi saya, ya, yang nampangin Deidara ._.

Eh? Terharu? Aaa! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu taa..! XD

owoo, anak satu ayaahh xD

unyu unyu, sama. Saya juga sibuk ngurus sma. Kita seumuran dong ya! XD

osh, gmana itu NaruSaku..? Pokoke apudeto kilatoo!

Regards,

Rinne

**Answer :Wah senangnya seumuran sama Deidei XD**

**NaruSaku ? Pkoknya baca aja deh kisah mreka makin mnedihkan ja (?)**

**Tpi tnang Megami gk ska sad ending kq**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rey619**

Gomeeeeen bru rview skrg *plak*

Jd Narusakusaso sdr kndung ya? Aduh, mkin ribet ya? Ah tp gpp biar Megami ja yg mkr *buagh*

Kompi rusak? Kn bs bkin fic pke hp mlalui email? Dng bgtu g prlu memakan wktu lama di warnet. Cz Rey dah menerapkn sistem sperti itu (?)

Yosh, apdet~

{+_+}

**Answer : Ia nh critanya makin ribet Megami yang authornya aja udah pusing juga XD.**

**Udah nyobain pake system Rey cman msih gk ngerti XP *payah abis***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**

Hah?

Mreka saudara kandung?

Masa sh?

Aaa trus gmn dong?

Semoga Saku bkn ank kandung MinaSaku dh.

Dia jd ank pungut aja! #plak

aaa pokoknya jgn jd sad ending yaa.. *puppyeyes*

update! ^^

**Answer : Hmmm gmna y ? Klo Megami bcorin critanya nnti gak asik lagi dnk**

**Pkoknya tnang ja Megami gk suka sad ending.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wi3nter**

Ealah, beneran nih Naru ma Saku sodara seayah? Trus gimana carax mreka bisa b'satu? Tar jd incest doong...

Yo weislah, saia tnggu lnjutanx lg aja.

Dengan SEMANGAT ke-NARUSAKU-an, UPDATE!

**Answer : Pkoknya ikutin jadi ja lnjutan critanya Megami gk mw bocorin crita buat chapter depan *Author pelit dirajam readers DX***

**Cman bocorannya fic ini gk bkal jdi incest dan bkal happy ending ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rienhozycuteflame**

yah... kok sodara sich? -_- huhuhuhuhu...

emang bener sodara ya?

**Answer : Ia kan mreka sodara karna MinaKushi nikah *author oon bukan tu mksudnya***

**Nggg… gmna y? pkoknya ikutin ja crita chapter dpannya ^_^**

Punten, Megami minta Review buat chapter 7 ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, ketemu lagi sama Megami kali ini Megami colabs sama butlernya Megami namanya Sebastian.

Ya, salam kenal readers CYSS. Perkenalkan nama saya Sebastian, butler paling berkharisma di dunia *ditabok Megami*.

Silahkan membaca fic persembahan kami.

**Warning : OOC, OC, miss typo, Nagato di fic ini adalah hasil eksperimen Megami, Sebastian, dan Orochimaru (?) dan juga seumuran dengan Sakura dan Naruto, dll**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (papa Author) *di kroyokin fans Kishimoto-san***

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**CYSS**

**by Megami and Sebastian**

**(Kalo gak mau baca jawaban review di lewat aja, maaf kalo ganggu reader's yang lain)**

"Tunggu, apa kau Sakura-chan atau Uzumaki Sakura?" tanya anak laki-laki yang ditabrak Sakura sambil terus memandanginya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sakura balas memandangi anak berambut merah itu dengan herannya.

"Jadi benar kau Sakura-chan?" tanya anak itu lagi seakan tak percaya.

"Benar, aku Uzumaki Sakura." Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat laki-laki di depannya yang menurutnya lucu. "Apa kau salah satu dari keluargaku? Karena kebanyakan keluargaku berambut merah atau pink."

"Betul sekali, perkenalkan namaku Nagato Clayton." anak bernama Nagato itu bangkit membersihkan celananya yang terkotori debu dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Panggil saja Nagato."

"Salam kenal Nagato-kun, kau pasti saudara dari ibu. Oh ya dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?" Sakura kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Nagato.

"Aku adalah kakak Yacchan, aku baru tiba dari Inggris. Bibi Kushina pernah bilang jika kau mencari Sakura dia akan mudah ditemukan, karena jarang sekali perempuan yang memiliki rambut pink dan mata hijau emerald. Karena itulah ciri khas keluarga kita." Nagato tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk ke matanya yang besar dan juga berwarna hijau emerald seperti Sakura.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini? Jalan inikan jauh dari rumahku." tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menjelajah wilayah sekitar sini." Nagato membohongi Sakura.

"Ya, sudah sampai nanti." Sakura pergi melambaikan tangannya sambil membelakangi Nagato. Sesaat setelah Sakura berjaan agak jauh Nagato mengejarnya dan memegangi pundak Sakura dengan kedua tanganya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar Sakura-chan, sebenarnya aku tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan menuju rumahmu." Nagato tersenyum salah tingkah. "Bolehkah aku pulang bersamamu?"

"Baikla..." belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya dia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Sakura baka, gawat aku kan sedang keluar dari rumah." rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Nagato heran.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum memandang Nagato.

"NAGATO-KUN JANGAN BANYAK BERGERAK, DIAM DENGAN TENANG DISITU." Sakura berteriak saat tiba-tiba melihat darah segar mengalir deras dari hidung Nagato. Dengan cepat Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya dan menutup hidung Nagato dengan sapu tangan, dengan sigap Sakura menjepit hidung Nagato dan mendongakan kepalanya ke atas agar darah yang keluar segera berhenti.

"Sepertinya kau pengalaman sekali menangani hal seperti ini." ujar Nagato yang hanya diam saja dengan perlakuan Sakura.

"Ya karena aku adalah petugas PMR di sekolah, mengapa kau tenang-tenang saja melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari hidungmu?" tanya Sakura yang belum hilang rasa paniknya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu." ucap Nagato tenang.

"Terbiasa?" Sakura hanya terpaku memandangi wajah sepupunya.

"Jangan bahas hal itu lagi, dan maaf karena aku merepotkanmu dan juga maaf telah membuat saputanganmu kotor. Aku hanya meminta satu hal, aku ingin cepat pulang ke rumah karena kehilangan banyak darah lagi aku menjadi sangat pusing." pinta Nagato, wajahnya amat sangat pucat dan jalannya terhuyung-huyung.

"Baiklah aku juga akan membantumu berjalan, Nagato-kun." Sakura pun memapah Nagato berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Terima kasih." mereka berjalan dalam kebisuan dan Sakura sekali-sekali melirik sepupunya untuk melihat keadaannya.

...

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan menelpon Sasori-nii." ucap Sakura ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Uzumaki dan langsung mengotak-atik ponselnya lalu tampak bebicara dengan Sasori. Sesaat kemudian pintu gerbang terbuka dan keluarlah Sasori.

"Sasori-nii aku titip sepupu kita yang baru tiba dari Inggris, tadi dia mimisan banyak sekali dan merasa pusing jadi tolong segera ajak dia beristirahat." saran Sakura.

"Baik, semua dimengerti ibu dokter." canda Sasori sambil cekikikan.

"Aku tidak bercanda Sasori-nii, sampai nanti Nagato-kun." Sakura melambai pada kedua-nya.

"Apa segitu tidak inginnya pulang ke rumah sendiri, apa ada yang tidak mau kau temui?" tanya Sasori menggoda Sakura.

"Soal itu kau pasti yang paling tahu Sasori-nii." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasori dan melambaikan tangannya. "Kau memang kakakku yang paling tahu keadaanku, sampai jumpa Sasori-nii dan Nagato-kun."

"Ayo masuk Nagato-chan, kau pasti ingin cepat istirahat." Sasori menggendong Nagato seperti adik kecilnya.

"Terima kasih Sasori-nii, dari dulu kau tidak berubah tetap saja baik hati." Nagato tersenyum lemah.

"Sakura kan belum pernah bertemu dengamu, bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" tanya Sasori.

"Ikatan saudara memang sangat kuat, tadi aku bertabrakan dengannya di jalan. Sesaat aku melihatnya aku langsung mengenalnya karena rambut dan juga matanya." ucap Nagato.

"Nah sudah sampai, kau duduk saja di sini ya." Sasori menurunkan Nagato dan mendudukannya di kursi bersebelahan dengan Naruto yang tengah asik menonton tv.

"Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku anak kedua di rumah ini, salam kenal." Naruto tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya pada Nagato.

"Salam kenal namaku Nagato Clayton, aku sepupu Sakura dan Sasori-nii dan sekarang aku juga sepupumu." Nagato balas tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Hebat sekali kau yang baru datang dari Inggris bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan rumah ini." Naruto menepuk pelan punggung Nagato.

"Ng... tidak sebenarnya tadi aku tersesat dan di antar Sakura-chan tapi dia pergi lagi tadi." ucap Nagato.

"A-apa kau bilang, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Ya, tadi aku bertemu dia di sekitar perempatan jalan dekat Minimart tapi aku tidak tahu nama jalannya." ucap Nagato lagi. Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan rumah.

...

"Hanya ada satu Minimart yang dekat dengan perempatan jalan, aku harus berhasil bertemu dengan Sakura-chan dan menanyakan alasannya memutuskan hubungan denganku." pikir Naruto sambil terus berlari yang ada d pikirannya hanyalah dapat bertemu dengan Sakura. Naruto terus menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan di jalan perempatan itu, dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut pink sedang memasuki gang Jalan Sharingan XI. Dengan cepat dikejarnya gadis itu, setelah berhasil mengejar gadis tersebut tanpa ragu Naruto menepuk pundak gadis itu. Dan sang gadis pun menoleh.

"Na-Naruto-kun." ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu Sakura-chan, kau pergi kemana Sakura-chan? Mengapa tidak pulang? Mengapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak?" Naruto terus melontarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan sambil terus merangkul erat Sakura.

"Jangan terbuai Sakura, kau harus tegas ingat Naruto-kun adalah kakak kandungmu." batin Sakura terus mengingatkan Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto-kun." pinta Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu Sakura-chan ayolah kembali ke rumah, apa ada perkataanku yang salah sehingga menyakitimu? Apa perbuatanku ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Katakan semuanya akan aku bisa mengubah diriku sesuai keinginanmu, Sakura aku mohon." Naruto bekata lirih dan kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan aku, kotoran yang lengket di sepatuku pun lebih bersih dari kamu, jangan memanggil namaku dengan mulutmu yang kotor itu, jangan memandangku dengan matamu yang nanar itu, dan jangan memperlihatkan sehelai rambutmu pun padaku. Rasanya ingin meludahi wajahmu yang menjijikan." ucap Sakura dingin dengan pandangan matanya yang sangat menusuk. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu menyeramkan. Tanpa menoleh lagi pada Naruto Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

**Sakura Pov**

Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku sangat menyesal telah mengatakan ucapan yang sangat kasar seperti tadi. Aku membiarkan air mataku terus mengalir sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumah ayah Asuma tak peduli dengan pandangan-pandangan yang terus menatapku aneh. Hatiku sangat perih saat aku menatapmu dengan pandangan dingin, dan rasanya seperti ada pedang yang menusukku saat aku memalingkan wajah dan meninggalkanmu yang juga terluka.

"Aku pulang." salamku ketika aku sampai di rumah.

"Selamat datang Sakura-chan, lho ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya mama Kurenai sambil terus memelukku.

"Aku harus berpisah dengan laki-laki yang sangat kucintai." jawabku sambil terisak-isak.

"Apa laki-laki itu memutuskanmu? Siapa laki-laki kurang ajar itu akan kuberi pelajaran dia!" seru mama berapi-api.

"Bukan dia yang memutuskanku, tapi sebaliknya." ucapku lemah.

"Lho? Mengapa kau memutuskannya kalau memang masih mencintainya?" sepertinya mama Kurenai sangat kebingungan.

"Karena ternyata dia adalah kakak kandungku, aku baru mengetahuinya baru-baru ini dan aku ingin melarikan diri oleh sebab itu aku hanya punya rumah ini sebagai tempat pelarianku." tangisku kembali pecah di pelukan mama Kurenai.

"Hidup ini memang terlalu keras untuk anak gadis sepertimu, mau tak mau kita memang harus menjalani permainan hidup ini dan seberat apa pun permainan hidup ini kita harus menjadi pemenangnya. Sekarang menangislah sepuasnya sampai kau reda kalau kau mau nanti kau bisa menceritakannya pada mama." mama Kurenai terus memeluk dan mengusap lembut kepalaku. Sepertinya rumor ibu tiri yang jahat itu sama sekali tidak benar dan aku terus menangis dalam pelukan mama Kurenai.

**End Sakura Pov**

**Naruto Pov**

Aku terus berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung menuju rumahku, aku memang laki-laki yang paling malang di dunia ini. Baru saja aku mendapatkan cintaku lalu cinta itu dengan kejamnya pergi meninggalkaku meninggalkan luka yang amat dalam. Aku membuka pintu rumah dengan sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Selamat datang Naruto, ayo makan ibu sudah masak banyak sekali karena Nagato baru datang." ucap ibuku, yang menurutku dialah wanita yang paling baik di dunia sebelum Sakura-chan.

"Maaf ibu aku sedang tidak nafsu makan, aku ingin tidur saja." jawabku lemah.

"Apa kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau menolak makan." ibu ternyata amat sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Ayo ayah makan bersama Yacchan." suara kekanak-kanakan Yacchan membuat hatiku sedikit tenang.

"Maaf Yacchan ayah sedang tidak ingin makan, kau makan saja bersama kakakmu dia kan baru datang dari Inggris." jawabku pada Yacchan, 'anakku' dan Sakura-chan ternyata sampai saat ini dia masih merasa main rumah-rumahan yang sudah beberapa hari di mainkan sebagai hadiah tutup mulut karena Yacchan melihatku berciuman dengan Sakura-chan.

"Aku mau pergi dulu." ucapku sambil menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju kamarku.

"Kalau kau sakit cepatlah bicara pada ibu." ucap ibu penuh perhatian, bahagianya punya ibu seperti itu. Aku hanya mengangguk.

**End Naruto Pov**

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya." ucap Sasori.

"Mengapa kau makan cepat sekali, ayo makan lagi agar kita selesai bersama." paksa Kushina pada Sasori.

"Ibuuu, aku sudah kenyang dan aku ingin tidur. Sampai nanti semuanya." Sasori menaiki tangga tanpa memperdulikan omelan ibunya.

Kriiet... Sasori membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

"Sudah aku kira akan begini." ucap Sasori menghela nafas.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang penuh air mata.

"Aku bukan mengetahui sesuatu, tapi aku mengetahui semuanya." Sasori terus memandang Naruto dan duduk di karpet kamar besebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Tentang kau yang berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan, dan Sakura yang meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu kau menangis karena tadi gagal mengejar Sakura-chan." ucap Sasori.

"Kau memang kakak yang hebat, selalu bertindak tdak peduli tapi kau selalu tahu semuanya." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi saat kau mengejar Sakura-chan hingga membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku mau mati, sekarang pun aku ingin mati, teringat sorot matanya saja, teringat suaranya yang dingin saja, rasanya aku sesak nafas, belum pernah... belum pernah sesakit ini... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasori-nii?" Naruto terus bertanya lirih.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa Sakura-chan memutuskan dan meninggalkanmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak, apa yang menyebabkan Sakura-chan melakukan semua ini?" tanya Naruto penuh keingan tahuan.

"Aku akan memberitahukan padamu, tapi ini hal yang sangat rahasia. Sakura-chan meninggalkanmu karena kita bertiga adalah saudra kandung." ucap Sasori serius.

"Apa maksud Sasori-nii?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Yaah, karena kita saudara satu ayah." jawab Sasori mengangkat bahunya.

**TBC**

**REVIEW TO REVIEW**

**Siron The Mualank Inside**  
>oke mungkin baru ini saya review tapi saya udah baca dari chapter satu dan baru review<p>

sekarang tapi ada satu yang membuat saya bingung kalo naruto ama sakura saudara kan umurnya sama tapi kalo sesuai dengan bulan lahir naruto dgn sakura hanya selisih 7 bulan tapi kok bisa saudara ya ?

update kilat ya ! ^_^

author tetap samangat dan terus berkarya !

**Answer : Makasih ya udah baca dan review jga ^_^**

**Kalo sodara satu ayah mungkin aja soalnya kan laki-laki itu gak mengandung, jadi bisa kapan aja dan dengan siapa aja punya anak gak seperti perempuan, masih ada yang belum jelas senpai ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deidei Rinnepero13**  
>mama Deidaraa.. #eh #plakduakhdzighh<p>

Deidara-oniichaann X3

astagaa, knp nama saya masuk di cerita? -_- wah si author mau manas2in saya pake yaoi nih. Maap, saya gak suka Deidara lagi. Hahaha

uwah! Kurenai baik bnget! Itu yg ditabrak Sakura pasti Gaara! Trus Naru gimana?

Jeez, iri sama Saku yg py kakak cowok.

Huahh, kapan saya py kakak kayak Deidaraa (Deidaranya aja sekalian) u.u

osh! Apdet kilat!

Exploda regards,

Rinne

**Answer : Hahaha klo inget SasoDei jdi inget sma Deidei sh XD**

**Ing...eng... slah jwabannya bukan Gaara tapi Nagato ^_^**

**Sama Megami jga pngen bgt pnya kk cwok, Sebastian : Khan udh da sya bocchan ^_^**

**Megami : U mh bkan kya kk tpi kya butler bneran**

**Sebastian : Teganya bocchan *udah abai.n aja s Sebastian yang gaje***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rey619**  
>SAKURAAA... JIDAT LEBAR... Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkn Naruto? *peluk2Naru yg lg nangis* *dishannaro*<p>

Eh Rey tw cow yg dtbrak Saku tu psti Gaarong kn? *disabaku* eh Gaara *sotoy*

Oh iya, Megami dh RnR fic Rey 'My Cute Devil' chap.3 blm? *plak*

Osh, apdet expresss~

{+_+}

**Answer : Ing...Engg... slah lagi yang bner bkan Gaarong -?- tapi Nagato ^_^**

**Megami udh RnR kq wlau agk tlat maf bgt y _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yahiko namikaze**  
>updet kilat senpaiiii<p>

HIDUP NARUSAKU..!

**Answer : Wa-waduh Sebastian aq d pnggil senpai _**

**Sebastian : dalam hatinya sneng bgt tuh**

**Megami : *duuaaakkh nndang Sebastian k bulan***

**Me-Megami blum hbat bgt jdi mlu jga d pnggil senpai ^/^**

**Mkasih RnR-nya ya**

**Sebastian : *baru plang dari bulan* saya juga mau ucapin terima kasih banyak ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**  
>Aaa Saku jgn minta putus!<p>

Masa baru jadian, udah putus aja?

Romance mreka kn msh kurang! #plak

Megami-san, itu adegan Kurenai n Saku, kok mirip kaya di drama korea "Naughty Kiss" ya?

Wktu hanny pndah ke rmh seun jo itu lho! Agk sdkt mirip. #plakmalahnyambungkekorea

Tp, jgn blng Gaara jd seun jo nya ya?

Soalnya sifat mreka kn agk mirip.. -_-

aaa yasud, update kilat! ^^

**Answer : Wa-waduh maaf y kalo romance-nya msih kurang ntar Megami sama Sebastian (partner baru Megami) nyari pngalaman romance lagi -?-**

**Waaahh ktauan ya, emng wktu tu Megami lg psing nyari image mama tiri yg baik, trus adk prempuan Megami yg klas 8 ngsih mnjem kaset'a sypa tw bsa jdi referensi, tw'a brguna bgt imouto yg baik hati (tpi stau Megami jdul'a Playfull Kiss y ?)**

**Tnang mngkin ja d sni gk bkal da Gaara ^_**

**AND SPESIAL THANK'S UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA YANG BACA FIC MEGAMI TERUTAMA BUAT NADYA INTAN KHARISMA TEMAN SEBANGKU MEGAMI DI SEKOLAH BARU YANG TERUS DUKUNG MEGAMI ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	9. Chapter 9

Megami n Sebas come back …

Maf updatenya lama Megami lemes bgt slama puasa dan gak ada ide juga hehehhe XD

Mending kita lz review dulu yuk Sebas :

**Deidei Rinnepero13**: *Megami gosong karna petir Dei-chan*, Sebas yang nyaranin pake Nagato biar readers jantungan karna kaget *plak, mukul Sebas*

Oh ia Dei-chan kalo di akhir review sllu pake "Exploda Regards, Rinne" ngmong-ngmong arti'a apa y ?

**yahiko namikaze**:Kaget ya tenyata dia Nagato ? Hehehhe *ktawa sneng*

Tnang ja psti mreka gk bkal psah kq ^_^

**Siron The Mualank Inside**:Tentu mereka masih saling cinta walau ternyata satu ayah, maaf ya senpai kalau alurnya gaje dan ngaco di chap ini ada pejelasan dari Sasori tentang kenapa Sakura dan Naruto bisa adik-kakak 1 ayah

**Rey619** : Hahaha maaf nama Nagato jadi ancur soalnya Megami liat nama orang barat yang menurut Megami lmyan bgus wktu maen game XD

Wadduh jadi banyak yg nyangka Gaara smua nh

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**: Ia nih Megami pngen pake Nagato bosen kalo di fic pasti sllu Gaara *ditabok Gaara*

Tnang ja keajaiban psti dtang untuk mreka -?-

N special thank's for :

**- ****Deidei Rinnepero13**

**- yahiko namikaze**

**- Siron The Mualank Inside**

**- Rey619**

**- Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**

**- Sebastian Michaelis**

**- My Mom**

**- Nadya Intan Kharisma**

**- Silent Readers (kalo ada hehehhe)**

**- Dan untuk kalian semua yang baca ^_^**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (papa Author) *di kroyokin fans Kishimoto-san***

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**CYSS**

**by Megami and Sebastian**

**(Kalo gak mau baca jawaban review di lewat aja, maaf kalo ganggu reader's yang lain)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, miss typo, Nagato di fic ini adalah hasil eksperimen Megami, Sebastian, dan Orochimaru (?) dan juga seumuran dengan Sakura dan Naruto, dll**

Sakura amat sangat terpukul karena pertemuannya dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan merasa sangat bersalah karena dia bisa dengan dinginnya melontarkan kata-kata yang amat kasar pada orang yang dicintainya, Naruto. Namun apa daya semua itu telah terjadi mungkin Naruto sangat membencinya sekarang. Biarlah itu terjadi pikir Sakura daripada Naruto terus menerus mencintainya karena cinta mereka tak mungkin berakhir bahagia, hal-hal seperti itulah yang kini sedang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Sakura yang kacau. Dengan sabar Kurenai terus memeluk Sakura sambil sekali-kali mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Ayah pulang..."

"Aku juga pulang..."

Terdengar 2 orang suara ayah dan anak membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam.

"Wah...wah... ada apa ini? Apa ini hari untuk memeluk orang?" goda Asuma yang kaget melihat Kurenai dan Sakura saling berpelukan. Sakura yang terkejut langsung mengusap air matanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa ayah, aku hanya senang sekali bertemu dengan mama Kurenai karena mama Kurenai sangat baik sekali, dan juga tak ketingalan dia juga cantik. Pantas saja ayah sangat menyukainya, ayah memang sangat pintar memilih perempuan." Sakura menggoda Asuma dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sakura berusaha terlihat ceria di depan ayahnya agar tak diketahui tangisannya.

"Anak ayah ini sudah besar ya, sudah bisa menggoda orang. Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar? Kenalkan pada ayah ya, kalau mencari pacar harus yang baik dan menyayangimu." nasihat Asuma

DEEGGG... hati Sakura kembali terasa perih saat kata 'pacar' di dengarnya karena kembali mengingatkannya pada Naruto. "A-aku belum punya pacar ayah." Sakura berusaha terlihat ceria namun tetap saja perkataannya terbata-bata.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal anak gadis ayah ini sangat cantik sekali." Asuma terlihat sedikit kecewa, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ayahnya itu walau sebenarnya dia sangat ingin sekali untuk menangis. Kurenai yang mengetahui gelagat Sakura cepat-cepat memotong pembicaraan.

"Konohamaru, cepat kau perkenalkan namamu pada Sakura nee-san." perintah Kurenai sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik bu, perkenalkan namaku Sarutobi Konohamaru nama panggilanku Konohamaru atau apa pun terserah pada nee-san." Konohamaru tertawa ceria sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, tawa ceria Konohamaru membuat perasaan Sakura sedikit tenang.

"Perkenalkan juga namaku Sakura, hei kau tahu Konohamaru-chan? Walau kita beda ibu, aku adalah kakakmu dan kau tahu juga kau masih mempunyai satu kakak laki-laki namanya Sasori, bagaimana perasaanmu mempunyai kakak dengan tiba-tiba?" tanya Sakura sambil menyambut uluran tangan Konohamaru.

"Mengapa mengajukan pertanyaan semudah itu? Tentu saja perasaanku sangaaaat senang, apalagi Sakura nee-san sangat cantik." Konohamaru tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih Konohamaru-chan, lebih baik kau ganti baju dulu aku dan mama akan memasak sesuatu yang enak." perintah Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura nee-san." turut Konohamaru sambil bergaya memberi hormat ala pemimpin upacara bendera dan langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju ke kamarnya.

"Dasar anak itu, kalau diperintah olehku susah sekali Sakura ayo kita kembali meneruskan pekerjaan kita." ucap Kurenai yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Baik, ma !" seru Sakura.

"Masaklah yang enak ayah ingin sekali masak makanan buatanmu." Asuma duduk menunggu di meja makan.

"Tenang saja ayah." Sakura tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**Sementara itu di rumah Uzumaki**

"Apa maksud Sasori-nii?" tanya Naruto, dia terus memandangi Sasori dengan tampang serius yang tak kalah bak orang yang mengerjakan matematika rumus logaritma. #Hoooeeek Megami muntah deh denger kata itu, duuh liieeerrr *Megami pingsan*# #Bocchan cepet bangun kita lanjutin ficnya *nyiram bocchan pake minyak tanah sambil nyiapin korek api*# #Huaaa iya Megami bangun *ngejitak kepala Sebas* ayolah balik lagi ke fic-nya#

"Jangan memandangiku begitu, aku paling tidak suka dipandangi oleh laki-laki. Kujelaskan sekali lagi ya, aku, kau, dan Sakura-chan adalah anak kandung ayah Minato. Aku dan Sakura-chan adalah anak dari ayah Minato dan ibuku, Kushina. Sedangkan kau adalah anak dari ayah Minato dan ibumu, aku tak tahu siapa ibumu tapi yang kutahu ayah Minato dan ibumu menikah karena dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka demi mengembangkan perusahaan mereka." jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana aku dan Sakura-chan bisa adik kakak? Kami kan hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja?" tanya Naruto lagi karena merasa belum terpuaskan rasa penasarannya yang amat teramat besar terbukti dengan melayangnya sebuah tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Naruto..

"Kalau aku wajar saja bisa menjadi kakakmu karena aku dan kau beda 2 tahun, seorang laki-laki itu bisa mempunyai beberapa bahkan puluhan anak dalam satu tahun. Jangan potong omonganku..." ucap Sasori karena melihat Naruto sudah bersiap membuka mulutnya, Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali mendengarkan. "Kau tau kenapa ?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti apa-apa tentang pertanyaan yang di ajukan kepadanya.

"Karena laki-laki itu tidak melahirkan, ketika laki-laki berhubungan dengan perempuan dan perempuan itu mengandung laki-laki itu bisa saja pergi atau berhubungan dengan wanita lain. Mungkin itu yang terjadi dengan ayah ketika ibumu mengandungmu, ayah menemui ibuku dan menjalin kembali hubungan cinta mereka di masa lalu karena mereka masih saling mencintai, dan lalu ibuku mengandung Sakura-chan. Itulah hebatnya laki-laki, apa masih ada yang tidak kau mengerti? Mudah-mudahan kau sudah mengerti karena aku lelah bicara panjang lebar begini." Sasori meneguk segelas jus jeruk yang ada di meja Naruto dan terlihat ngos-ngosan setelahnya karena lelahnya menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi secara terperinci pada Naruto yang otaknya di bawah rata-rata. *Megami di rasengan Naruto*

"Ya, aku mengerti sekarang. Ternyata ayah adalah laki-laki yang kurang baik, walau aku kurang menyukai ibuku tapi mengapa dia kembali menemui ibu Kushina, andaikan Sakura-chan tidak terlahir sebagai adikku pasti aku dan Sakura-chan tidak akan semenderita ini. Aku sangat senang kalau ternyata saudara kandungku hanya Sasori-nii saja." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, sebaiknya kau juga tidur karena ini sudah malam. Kalau kau tidak tidur malam ini aku akan menghajarmu, jangan terlalu pusing memikirkan masalahmu karena setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Seperti yang Deidara bilang masalah itu rumit seperti seni, dan seni itu adalah ledakan jadi kapanpun waktunya masalah itu pasti masalah itu akan hancur karena meledak." Sasori menasihati Naruto dengan argumen Deidara yang biasanya tidak dia sukai.

"Ya, baiklah selamat tidur." Walapun berkata begitu Naruto tetap tidak tidur dan hanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Besok dia berencana akan menunggu dan menemui Sakura di gang Jalan Sharingan XI, tempat kemarin Sakura berpisah dengannya.

.

.

.

Naruto terus menunggu Sakura di gang Jalan Sharingan XI, dia sengaja menunggu Sakura 2 jam sebelum bel masuk sekolah karena Sakura selalu berangkat pagi ke sekolah. Gadis yang dia tunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya memunculkan batang hidungnya tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Naruto segera berlari menghampiri gadis bermata hijau emerald tersebut.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, apa kabarmu?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura dingin dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr yang diberikan Orochimaru-sensei ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu aku sudah mengerjakannya." jawab Sakura.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam pr mu ?" Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Mengapa kau tak menungguku di sekolah saja? Ini buku pr ku!" seru Sakura sambil menyodorkan buku sampul pink bertuliskan 'KIMIA'.

"Sakura-chan, mengapa kau meninggalkanku ? Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja, walau kau bilang hubungan kita sudah berakhir tapi aku tak merasa demikian karena sampai kapanpun kau tetap di hatiku Sakura-chan, ceritakanlah semua permasalahanmu aku akan selalu siap untuk membantumu. Atau kau marah padaku karena selama ini aku selalu seenaknya? Aku akan mengubah diriku seperti yang kau mau. Atau karena kita saudara kandung?" ucap Naruto lirih namun bersungguh-sungguh, Naruto terus menatap lembut ke dalam mata emerald Sakura.

DEG...

'Darimana Naruto-kun tahu kalau aku dan Naruto-kun adalah saudara kandung?' Sakura sangat kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun aku tak ingin membicarakannya, maaf kau ke sekolah saja sendiri aku janji akan berangkat bersama dengan Ino. Sampai jumpa." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang hendak mengeluarkan air mata dan meninggalkan Naruto di belokan jalan.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini, aku kembali ditinggalkan oleh Sakura-chan." Naruto berjalan gontai selama perjalanannya ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang.

"Naruto, untung aku bertemu denganmu." ucap Nagato tersenyum cerah.

"Nagato? Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Oh, kau belum tahu ya? Sebenarnya aku ke Jepang karena aku pindah sekolah, mulai sekarang kita satu sekolah. Aku sudah lama mengurus kepindahanku, namun aku baru bisa pindah sekarang karena aku sakit-sakitan. Ibu menyuruhku ke Jepang, aku tidak tahu apa alasannya." Nagato berbicara panjang lebar namun hanya tanggapan oh dan hmm yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau patah hati lagi karena tadi Sakura-chan pergi meninggalkanmu di belokan itu?" tanya Nagato innocent sambil menunjuk belokan tempat berpisahnya NaruSaku.

"Di-diam kau Sakura-chan pergi karena dia sudah berjanji akan berangkat sekolah dengan Ino." jawab Naruto blushing.

"Menurutku dia berusaha mengihindarimu." ucap Nagato sekenanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto agak emosi.

"Sepertinya Sakura-chan memiliki masalah yang cukup besar, aku jadi khawatir dengan Sakura-chan." Nagato terus berbicara menerawang.

"Kutanya sekali lagi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menguasai emosinya.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Nagato tenang tanpa terpancing emosi Naruto. "Sepertinya aku bisa merasakannya, walaupun aku baru pertama kali betemu dengan Sakura-chan rasanya aku telah mengenalnya sudah lama sekali, apa ini yang dinamakan ikatan takdir jodoh? Benang merah memang telah mempersatukan aku dan Sakura-chan."

"Buuukkkaaaan... Pasti itu hanya ikatan karena kalian bersaudara." tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak.

"I-iya aku mengerti." Nagato tergagap karena kaget dengan teriakan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan namaku Nagato Clayton, aku baru saja pindah dari Inggris mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian. Salam kena dan mohon bantuannya." Nagato tersenyum ceria pada semua anak di kelas itu dan seketika mata anak-anak perempuan berubah menjadi 'LOVE'.

"Hei anak baru itu tampan sekali ya." Tenten menyenggol lengan Hinata.

"Iya, andai saja dia mau duduk denganku." Hinata terus memperhatikan wajah Nagato.

"Mendokusai na, pasti sebentar lagi anak itu akan mengganggu perdamaian kelasku." laki-laki berambut nanas mengeluh sambil menguap lebar.

"Hei Chouji minggir dari sini agar dia duduk denganku." omel anak berambut pirang panjang.

"Ino, kau kejam sekali aku kan duduk disini karena aku bisa makan tanpa ketahuan Kakashi-sensei." anak bertubuh besar itu memandang Ino dengan puppy eyes.

"Lihat rambutnya merah menyala, sepertinya dia memancarkan aura cinta." Ino jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

Anak-anak perempuan di Konoha Gakuen terus berkasak-kusuk membicarakan murid baru itu. Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikan keributan di kelasnya karena setiap hari pun kelasnya selalu ribut bagaikan pasar loak, dia terus sibuk membaca majalah yang baru saja dia beli di tukang koran depan sekolahnya.

"Sensei bolehkah aku duduk dengan Sakura-chan?" bisik Nagato pada Kakashi.

"Ya, baiklah silahkan duduk dimana saja sesukamu." angguk Kakashi dan ternyata Kakashi juga tersenyum setelah dilihat oleh byakugan milik Neji.

"Terima kasih sensei." Nagato tersenyum senang.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan!" sapa nagato ketika duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Nagato-kun." balas Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Nagato sepertinya Sakura terlalu sibuk membaca majalahnya. "Tunggi sebentar, tadi aku bilang 'selamat pagi Nagato-kun, Nagato-kun, Nagato-kun,'" Sakura berbicara sendiri dalam hati dan dalam telinganya terus terngiang-ngiang nama Nagato.

"NAGATO-KUN!" teriak Sakura dan berdiri di tempatnya sesaat setelah sadar dengan siapa dia berbicara. "Nagato-kun mengapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di rumah? Kalau ingin bermain denganku seharusnya tunggu sampai aku pulang sekolah"

Semua mata di kelas tersebut memandang Sakura heran, Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perutnya, Hinata tampak membungkam mulutnya karena takut suara tawanya terdengar Sakura, bahkan Tenten sudah berguling-guling di lantai bersama Kiba karena tidak kuat menahan tawa. Semua anak tertawa termasuk si bungsu Uchiha yang jarang tertawa sekalipun, hanya Chouji yang tak mnetertawakan Sakura karena terlalu sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya.

DUK...DUK...DUK... Kakashi memukul-mukul mejanya dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Cukup hentikan tawa kalian!" seru Kakashi sedikit emosi.

"Muahahahaha, sensei coba lihat tampang Sakura ekspresinya bagus sekali." Tenten dan Kiba masih tertawa berguling-guling sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hahahaha, memang ekspresinya bagus sekali aku akan melukisnya untuk kenang-kenangan saat kita menguburkan time capsule* sewaktu lulus nanti." dengan cepat Sai mengeluarkan perlengkapan melukisnya dari dalam loker meja.

"Khu..khu...khu, aku mau mempotret Sakura-chan." Hinata terkekeh lalu menjepret wajah Sakura tanpa izin.

"Hei Hinata tolong copy foto itu untukku, akan kutunjukan pada ayah foto Sakura-chan pasti ayahku akan tertawa sampai kehabisan nafas." teriak Naruto dengan tawanya yang keras.

"Tenang saja asal kau menukarnya dengan kaset game terbaru keluaran perusahaanmu." tawar Hinata.

"Siiip." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sudah jangan tertawakan Sakura-chan, kasihan dia nyaam...nyaamm.." lerai Chouji sambil terus megunyah keripik kentangnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menengok ke kiri dan kanan bingung melihat keributan yang di sebabkan olehnya.

"Heei kalian Tenten dan Kiba hentikan jangan berguling-guling lagi cepat duduk di kursi masing-masing." Kakashi menarik lengan Tenten dan Kiba lalu mnyeretnya ke kursi masing-masing.

"Sai ini bukan pelajaran seni cepat masukan kembali peralatan melukismu." lalu Kakashi memasukan secara sembarang peralatan melukis milik Sai ke dalam loker mejanya.

"Sensei kau jahat sekali." cibir Sai.

"Chouji lagi-lagi kau makan di kelasku, aku akan menyita keripikmu." Kakashi mengambil keripik kentang ukuran jumbo milik Chouji.

"Jangan senpaaaaai, kembalikan kripikku. . . . . . ." rengek Chouji sambil memeluk Kakashi.

"Hentikan Chouji, aku kehabisan nafas." ucap Kakashi terengah-engah.

"Huaaa. . . . .kembalikan kripikku." Chouji terus merengek.

"Ya, ini ambilah. Jangan sampai berceceran di lantai, mengerti?" kata Kakashi yang lega karena telah lepas dari pelukan Chouji.

"Mengerti, kau baik sekali sensei." ucap Chouji tersenyum lebar.

"Hinata, Naruto ini bukan kantor perusahaan kalian cepat simpan kertas cek itu, kalau kau tidak mau kertas cek itu aku sobek." Kakashi kembali marah melihat Naruto dan Hinata mengadakan perjanjian bak pengusaha muda.

"Ja-jangan senpai nanti aku tidak dapat kaset game terbaru." ucap Hinata takut.

"Sudah simpan dulu saja Hinata daripada kertas cek kita di sobek oleh orang-orangan sawah itu." Naruto mencibir sambil menengok ke arah Kakashi.

"Uzumaki Naruto beraninya kau meledek gurumu, kau dihuk.."

Teng...teng...teng... belum selesai Kakashi berbicara bel ganti pelajaran sudah berbunyi.

"Kakashi-sensei kau tidak boleh memberikan hukuman karena jam pelajaranmu sudah habis nanti kau bisa dilaporkan ke kepala sekolah." Sasuke yang notabene anak polisi terkenal menegakkan keadilan.

"Ya, silahkan keluar sensei karena sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Kakuzu-sensei." Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kali ini kalian lolos dari pelajaran dan hukumanku, kelas ini benar-benar bisa membuat umurku berkurang." Kakashi melontarkan kalimat kesukaannya untuk kelas Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan tunggu aku sebentar jangan lari Sakura-chan, karena kini aku tahu apa yang menjadikan kita berpisah." Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang hendak pergi melarikan diri ketika jam istirahat datang.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan berbicara disini, aku takut kalau ada yang mendengar." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah kita berbicara di taman belakang saja." Naruto memegangi tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke taman belakng sekolahnya.

"Hei, bolehkah aku berbicara dengan kalian?" tanya Nagato ketika mereka bertemu di jalan menuju taman.

"Kau ingin berbicara apa Nagato-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya di sini karena ini sangat rahasia, aku tahu kau dan Naruto akan membicarakan hubungan kalian yang hancur karena ternyata kalian saudara kandung." kata Nagato serius.

"Darimana kau tahu hal ini?" tanya Naruto sangat kaget sampai mata sky blue-nya membulat sempurna.

"Siapa lagi yang tahu permasalahan kalian?" Nagato balik bertanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"GGGrrrr Sasori-nii awas kau." geram Naruto.

"Sakura-chan aku tahu kita saudara kandung, tapi apakah hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga berharap kita bukan saudara kandung, aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun." jawab Sakura sedih.

"Maaf menganggu, tapi aku menemukan fakta luar biasa yang akan mengubah hidup kalian." sela Nagato.

"Fakta luar biasa?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ya, aku menemukan foto ini saat aku bermain di perpustakaan rumahku di Inggris aku menemukannya di lemari buku milik ibuku, foto ini ada di sebuah album foto keluargaku." jawab Nagato.

"Waah Yacchan manis sekali ya dia sangat menggemaskan ketika keteka masih sangat kecil, berapa umurnya di foto ini?" tanya Sakura sambil terus melihat foto itu satu per satu.

"Umurnya 1 tahun, pertama kali melihatnya pun aku mengira itu adalah Yachiru namun coba kau lihat tulisan di belakang foto itu." perintah Nagato. Dan Sakura pun membalikkan foto tersebut.

"Sakura sekarang berumur satu tahun, senangnya dia anak yang sehat dan lincah juga ceria."

"Ini aku? Waah ternyata aku mirip sekali dengan Yacchan!" seru Sakura senang.

"Jangan kau senang dulu, sampai kau lihat foto ini." Nagato kembali menyerahkan selembar foto lainnya dan langsung di sambut oleh Sakura.

"Waah, ini adalah fotoku dan ng... mungkin kau Nagato-kun, kalau aku berumur 1 tahun tidak mungkin itu Sasori-nii karena pasti Sasori-nii sudah berumur 3 tahun, apa ada tulisannya juga di belakang foto ini?" tanya Sakura dan hanya ada anggukan sebagai balasan dari Nagato.

"Dua anak kembarku, Nagato dan Sakura sudah berumur satu tahun, mata hijau emerald mereka sangat indah. Sakura anak yang lincah dan ceria yang terpenting dia sangat sehat. Sayangnya sang kakak, Nagato tidak terlalu sehat dan sering sakit-sakitan. Semoga Nagato bisa selalu sehat dan bisa bermain dengan adiknya, Sakura.

"Hahahaha mana mungkin kalian kembar, berapa ulang tahun kalian?" tanya Naruto sambil terbahak.

"28 maret." ucap Nagato dan Sakura bersamaan seketika mulut Naruto ternganga karena kaget, sedangkan kedua anak yang ternyata kembar itu saling berpandangan.

"Jadi kau kakak kembarku?" tanya Sakura yang tak kalah kagetnya dengan Naruto.

"Sudah pasti karena tertulis begitu dan ulang tahun kita bersamaan." Nagato meyakinkan Sakura. "Yang terpenting sekarang anak siapakah kita? Kalau kau dan aku adalah anak paman Minato dan bibi Kushina sudah pasti hubungan cinta kau dan Naruto harus berakhir akan tetapi beda halnya kalau kau dan aku adalah anak ibuku dan ayahku yang orang Inggris kalian bisa melanjutkan hubungan cinta kalian karena tidak memiliki hubungan darah."

Sakura dan Naruto hanya saling berpandangan mendengar penjelasan Nagato.

**TBC**

Fuuaaah, gimana minna chapter kali ini makin ancur aja ya Megami juga gak tau kapan mau selesainya nih mungkin sebentar lagi (mungkin) XD

Megami akhir-akhir ini baca CYSS dari awal ternyata banyak banget typo (s) jadi gak enak banget nih bacanya, (Yaah bocchan baru sadar)

Megami dan Sebas mau ucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya m(_ _)m

Tapi kita minta review bolehkan ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Hello minna Megami sama Sebas baru nyadar nih kalo kita udah ganti pen name dari 'UchihaHitsugaya Aoi Megami' jadi 'Sebastian Megami FuntomMich' *namanya makin gaje aja nih*. Maaf update-nya lama mungkin readers udah pada nungguin #readers : PD banget lu siapa yang nungguin fic gaje, jelek, pls abal-abal punya lu?# *Hiks... author pundung di kolong kasur*

Duuuh Megami sedih nih readers yang kasih repiu makin dikit aja melayang entah kemana ato mereka gak tau pen name Megami yang baru ya ?

Ya udah deh kita bales dulu aja repiu yang ada, tapi harus tetep smangat kaya Rock Lee ^_^

**yahiko namikaze **: Duuh lagi" dipanggil senpai jadi malu nih aku belum sehebat itu untuk di panggil senpai, makasih ya kalian semangat banget deh jadi terharu T.T *air mata buaya, plak*

**Reinfad **: Hahaha mungkin iya kepala Naruto bisa pecah, Naruto kan orangnya gak mau pusing. Makasih ya mau sempetin RnR walau harus di gigitin nyamuk hehehehe XD

Ikutin terus ceritanya sampe akhir ya *plak*

**Deidei Rinnepero13 **: Waduh lagi" Megami harus bonyok sama Deidei DX

Waaah ternyata banyak yang gak ngerti sama penjelasan Nagato-chan, duduuduh gomen ya padahal kita udah bikin sebisa mungkin supaya gampang dimengerti _

Oh artinya salam ledakan, eeh, tunggu jdi slama ni yg ngancurin kotak psan repiu Megami tu Deidei y o_O *di bom Deidara sma Deidei*

**Siron The Mualank Inside** : Yuup so pasti mereka balikan, tnang ni jga dah update dngan smangat pa lg klo bnyak yg repiu XP *author d siram air seember*

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze **: Kakak makasih bgt ya udh RnR, eeeh update kelamaan maaf ya semenjak punya modem baru malah lupa bikin fic trus malah baca fic author lain *banyak alesan*

Segini udah kilat blum kak ? *kayaknya malah lbih lama dari kmarin dh*

Yosh, mreka gk bkalan pisah kq

SALAM CINTA LANGIT BUMI... (juga)

N special thank's for :

**- My God **(yang udah menganugerahkan otak ini dan segalanya)

**- My Mom** (yang udah ngebeliin modem dan selalu bikin makanan enak)

**- My Sister **(Si Alois yang udah ngasih ide-ide gaje-nya, walau eerr... membantu sih) *author gak mau ngakuin dia sebenernya, cuman dia maksa author buat nulis nama dia*

**- yahiko namikaze **

**- Reinfad**

- **Deidei Rinnepero13 **

**- Siron The Mualank Inside**

**- Alp Arslan no Namikaze**

**- Nadya Intan Kharisma**

**- Sebastian Michaelis**

**- Readers lama, baru, dan skarang**

**- Silent Readers (kalo ada hehehehe)**

**- Dan untuk kalian semua yang baca ^_^**

Cerita sebelumnya :

"Hahahaha mana mungkin kalian kembar, berapa ulang tahun kalian?" tanya Naruto sambil terbahak.

"28 maret." ucap Nagato dan Sakura bersamaan seketika mulut Naruto ternganga karena kaget, sedangkan kedua anak yang ternyata kembar itu saling berpandangan.

"Jadi kau kakak kembarku?" tanya Sakura yang tak kalah kagetnya dengan Naruto.

"Sudah pasti karena tertulis begitu dan ulang tahun kita bersamaan." Nagato meyakinkan Sakura. "Yang terpenting sekarang anak siapakah kita? Kalau kau dan aku adalah anak paman Minato dan bibi Kushina sudah pasti hubungan cinta kau dan Naruto harus berakhir akan tetapi beda halnya kalau kau dan aku adalah anak ibuku dan ayahku yang orang Inggris kalian bisa melanjutkan hubungan cinta kalian karena tidak memiliki hubungan darah."

Sakura dan Naruto hanya saling berpandangan mendengar penjelasan Nagato.

CYSS chapter 10

Fandom : Naruto

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto

by Megami and Sebastian

(Kalo gak mau baca jawaban review di lewat aja, maaf kalo ganggu reader's yang lain)

Warning : OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, Nagato di fic ini adalah hasil eksperimen Megami, Sebastian, dan Orochimaru (?) dan juga seumuran dengan Sakura dan Naruto, dll

Tak ada yang bisa mematahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga hanya semilir angin yang berhembus di tengah panasnya siang hari saat istirahat sekolah itu, namun panas siang hari itu tak mereka rasakan karena mereka duduk di bawah pohon apel yang lumayan besar dan teduh, mereka terus membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka sampai Sakura menawarkan bekal yang dibawanya.

"Ng.. anu tadi aku dan mama Kurenai membuat onigiri, ada yang mau?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan sambil membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Oh, ya kebetulan sekali aku sangat lapar." Naruto tertawa salah tingkah lalu mengambil satu buah onigiri dan langsung menyuapkannya dengan lahap. Namun lagi-lagi hanya hening yang menemani, mereka terus makan dalam diam.

Ring...Ding...Dong...Ring...Ding...Dong...Ring...Diggi...Ding...Diggi...Ding...Ding...Ding Butterfly, Neoreul mannan chut sungan, Nooni beonjjeok meori stop, Belli ding dong oolleosseo, bel sekolah tanda istirahat masuk terdengar (Muahaha yang ngetik adik author, lu kira lagu SHINee, tuh kan author malah jadi nyanyi sambil dance gaje XD, PLAK, author sama adiknnya digebukin reader DX). Kembali ke fiction *gaya Tukul Arwana XD*

"Sudah masuk sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat masuk kelas kalau tak mau jadi tikus percobaan Orochimaru-sensei." ucap Naruto.

"I-iya juga ya, saat tadi aku memperkenalkan nama lidah ularnya terus menjulur-julur padaku seolah aku adalah tikus gemuk." Nagato menggigil ketika diingatnya ular bernama Manda milik guru Kimia mereka, Orochimaru. Dengan segera Nagato membereskan kotak makanan yang dibawa Sakura.

"Terima kasih Nagato-kun." ucap Sakura sembari melayangkan senyumnya.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku Nagato-kun saja? Sebaiknya kau memanggilku 'brother' seperti Yachiru karena kau juga adikku." Nagato mulai menuntut sebutan kakak karena dia juga ingin diakui sebagai kakak oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah bro-brother." Sakura menuruti perintah Nagato.

"Naaah begitu dong adikku." Nagato tersenyum puas atas pernyataan Sakura yang menurutnya telah mengakuinya sebagai kakak. Ada rasa puas dihatinya, tumbuh perasaan sayang sebagai kakak di hati Nagato terhadap Sakura.

"Ngg... walau aku bisa berbahasa Inggris tapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan sebutan bahasa Inggris, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Nagato nii-chan saja?" tawar Sakura karena lidahnya memang tidak terbiasa dengan bahasa Inggris yang sering digunakan Nagato.

"Bagus kalau kau bisa berbahasa Inggris dan kau harus mulai membiasakannya, karena kalau ternyata kita bukan anak paman Minato dan bibi Kushina kita pasti aku pasti akan pulang kembali ke Inggris dan kau pun tentu harus ikut karena mama akan sangat senang sekali kalau bertemu dengan putrinya yang sudah belasan tahun tidak bertemu." Nagato tersenyum manis pada Sakura namun balasan yang diterima Nagato adalah belalakan mata dari dua orang yang tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi, sampai kapanpun aku akan terus menjaga Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto dengan sedikit amarah yang mulai menguasai dirinya, namun Naruto masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Nagato nii-chan..." ucap Sakura tertahan, nafasnya seperti tercekat susah baginya untuk menentukan apa yang akan dia pilih. Tinggal dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya atau pergi ke Inggris untuk menemui ibu yang sudah melahirkannya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kita tanyakan dulu tentang anak siapakah kita dan nanti aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu" Nagato memeluk Sakura dan mengelus lembut kepalanya tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka.

"Hei...sudah cukup hentikan, kau jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya Nagato!" geram Naruto marah, ya mungkin Naruto marah karena Sakura yang dicintainya dipeluk laki-laki lain walau itu adalah saudara kembar gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau cemburu ya? Dengarkan aku ya, aku sangat sayang pada adikku jadi aku tidak ingin dia kesusahan aku bukan laki-laki mesum sepertimu!" tatap Nagato tajam sehingga mau tak mau Naruto merasa sedikit terancam dengan tatapan Nagato yang menusuk.

"Si-sial jangan karena kau kakaknya kau berhak semaumu, Sakura-chan adalah milikku." Naruto yang sudah di ambang batas emosinya menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Waah ada apa itu?" tampak Sai tercengang dengan hal yang tengah dilakukan Nagato-Sakura-Naruto di lorong kelas mereka.

"Sepetinya tengah terjadi cinta segitiga disini." ucap Shikamaru sekenanya.

"APA? Jadi kau berpaling pada Nagato sekarang? Kasihan sekali kau Naruto." teriak Ino menyembul dari balik jendela kelas.

"Kau masih cukup beruntung Naruto." Sasuke tampak baru saja kembali dari arah kantin.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Sasuke?" tanya Chouji heran melihat keanehan Sasuke yang memakai sabuk leher anjing dan seseorang tengah memegangi tali kekang atas sabuk leher Sasuke.

"Ya, perkenalkanlah mulai sekarang aku Hyuuga Hinata adalah majikan baru Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Hinata tegas. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan bila peliharaanku berbuat nakal." Hinata tersenyum manis namun yang terlihat di mata orang adalah seringaian yang jarang diperlihatkan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Me-mengapa kau bisa menjadi peliharaan Hinata, Sasuke" Chouji beridik dan bertanya dengan segenap keberaniannya.

"Karena Sasuke adalah tunanganku, kami ditunangkan untuk kepentingan perusahaan ayah kami. Karena aku mengetahui sifat serigala Sasuke maka aku memasang tali kekang ini agar sifat serigalanya bisa aku kendalikan mungkin suatu saat bisa juga aku menghilangkannya." Hinata terus menimbang-nimbang masa depannya.

"Kasihan sekali sepupuku ini, kau memang hebat Hyuuga lanjutkan usahamu menghilangkan sifat playboy sepupu kecilku ini." Madara menyeringai pada semua adik kelasnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut raven milik Sasuke.

"Sial diam kau!" Sasuke hendak memukul Madara namun Hinata segera menarik tali kekangnya sehingga pemuda emo itu pun duduk tersungkur di lantai lorong kelas.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu Madara-senpai." Hinata tersenyum puas.

"Kau harus membiasakan memanggilku Madara nii-san, sampai jumpa adik-adik kelasku yang manis." Madara terus berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih?" pertanyaan Ino kembali menyadarkan semuanya pada ketiga orang yang tengah digosipkan tersebut.

"Memilih? Mengapa aku harus memilih? Tentu kau sudah tahu jawabannya berhubung kau sahabat dekatku." jawab Sakura.

"Hinata-chan mengapa kau mau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke bukannya kau sudah tahu sifatnya?" tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain Tenten berbisik sangat pelan pada Hinata.

"Ini untuk Sakura-chan, agar laki-laki manja ini tidak mengganggu Sakura-chan." Hinata tersenyum tulus. Dan Tenten menyadari bahwa Hinata sangat menyayangi Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang berambut panjang pada Kiba.

"Kami sedang menyaksikan cinta segitiga keluarga Uzumaki." jawab Kiba tanpa menoleh pada si penanya.

"Cepat masuk kelas sebelum Orochimaru-sensei datang." perintah laki-laki berambut panjang itu.

"Guru banci itu tidak akan datang dia terlalu sibuk mengrus rambut dan ularnya." Kiba terus asik menyaksikan pertengkaran Nagato dan Naruto.

"CEPAT MASUK KATAKU!" seru laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru memarahi semua kerumunan anak-anak di lorong kelas yang akan diajarnya."

GLEK Kiba dan yang lainnya menelan ludah mereka sendiri dan dengan terbirit-birit mereka berlari memaski kelas.

"Khusus untukmu Inuzuka Kiba, selama satu minggu kedepan kau harus datang ke laboratoriumku dan mencoba ramuan yang baru kubuat!" perintah Orochimaru.

"Me-memangnya sensei membuat ramuan apa?" tanya Kiba yang tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Rencananya sih aku membuat ramuan penambah stamina." ucap Orochimaru.

"Fiiuuuh syukurlah kalau hanya itu aku juga sudah sering meminumnya ketika akan berburu dengan Akamaru, iya kan Akamaru?" tanya Kiba menolehkan kepalanya pada Akamaru.

"Guk!" hanya gonggongan singkat jawaban Akamaru yang berarti 'Ya'.

"Itu baru rencana saja lhoo, mungkin kalau rencanaku gagal kau bisa menjadi tak terkendali dan tubuhmu akan bergerak sendiri. Oh ya mungkin bisa saja tubuhmu berubah bentuk menjadi ular." Orochimaru mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya. "Makanya kau harus mencobanya sampai ramuanku berhasil sempurna."

"Huuuaaa... tolong aku ibu, aku tidak ingin berada di sekolah terkutuk ini." kiba melolong bagai anjing yang ditinggal mati ibunya.

"Tenang saja kalau kau menjadi ular aku akan memeliharamu dan menyayangimu layaknya Manda." Orochimaru tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kiba dengan sayang *?*. Kiba yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Orochimaru hanya bisa pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang..." ucap Naruto, Sakura, dan Nagato berbarengan.

"Ayah, ibu, brother kalian lama sekali Yachhan sudah sangat kesepian. Tadi Yacchan dan bibi Kushina membeli semangka pasti akan enak sekali dimakan di tengah cuaca panas ini." Yachiru tersenyum senang dengan kedatangan mereka dan berlari memeluk Naruto sambil menarik-narik ujung seragam Naruto.

"Kau ini manja sekali Yacchan." Naruto yang mengerti maksud yachiru segera menggendongnya dan mencubit lembut pipi Yachiru.

"Selamat datang anak-anak, ibu sudah menyiapkan minuman dingin untuk kalian pasti kalian kepanasan di musim panas seterik ini." Kushina tersenyum memandangi anak-anaknya telah pulang dari sekolah dan Kushina segera mengajak anak-anak itu ke ruang keluarga.

"Bibi, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu mungkin ini agak serius." ucap Nagato santai di sela-sela kesibukanya mengunyah semangka.

"Ada apa Nagato-chan, apa begitu serius?" tanya Kushina, Naruto dan Sakura sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Nagato yaitu tentang perihal anak siapakah dia dan Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa menahan nafas karena begitu tegangnya.

"Ng... iya bu kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada ibu." ucap Sakura memperjelas maksud mereka.

"Ya, kami ingin bertanya tentang..." ucap naruto ragu-ragu karena tidak siap dengan jawaban apa yang akan diterimanya dari mulut Kushina.

"Hal yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, anak siapakah aku?" tanya Nagato _to the point_, Naruto dan Sakura refleks membelalakan mata mereka karena terkejut dengan kespontanan Nagato.

"Hahahah kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu, tentu saja kau adalah anak kakakku Shizune." Kushina tertawa karena merasa lucu dengan pertanyaan Nagato yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu anak siapakah Sakura-chan?" kali ini Nagato mulai bertanya dengan serius, dia menghentikan aktivitas mengunyah semangkanya. Naruto meremas ujung bajunya dan Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sehingga terdapat bekas kuku di tangannya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya hal aneh begini? Tentu saja Sakura adalah anakku dan tentunya sepupumu." Kushina terus menjawab pertanyan aneh dari keponakan merah-nya itu.

"Lalu apa masudnya ini?" tanya Nagato dengan tatapan penuh selidik dan memberikan foto yang diperlihatkannya pada Naruto dan Sakura saat istirahat di sekolahnya.

"..."

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka tak ada yang berbicara hening dan hening hanya terdengar suara televisi di antara keheningan mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa? Mengapa semuanya diam?" tanya Yachiru innocent. "Sedang bermain menjadi patung ya? Kok tidak mengajak Yacchan?"

"Tidak Yachiru, kami hanya sedang lelah karena baru saja pulang sekolah dan cuaca sangat panas.

"Hmm." Yachiru mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"NAGATO NII-CHAN!" pekik Sakura karena terkejut dengan dua aliran sungai darah yang mengalir deras dari hidung Nagato. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil tissue di meja yang terdapat di ruang keluarga Uzumaki itu.

"Cepat dongakkan kepalamu!" ucap Sakura yang mengarah pada memerintah. Sakura menekan hidung Nagato dan sesuai perintah Sakura, Nagato mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Selalu saja seperti ini saat aku berfikir keras." ucap Nagato malas saat hidung-nya telah bersih dan darahnya berhenti mengalir. tanpa sepengetahuan mereka yang sibuk dengan Nagato, Yachiru menekan beberapa tombol di ponsel-nya.

"Hi mom!" ucap Yachiru saat teleponnya sudah tersambung dengan si penerima.

"Ya, lagi-lagi brother mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Tadi dia bilang kelelahan akibat sekolah dan cuaca panas."  
>Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa Yachiru?" tanya Nagato.<p>

"Mom." jawab Yachiru singkat. Tanpa aba-aba Nagato merampas ponsel yang sedang dipakai oleh adiknya.

"HEI ITU PONSELKU GUNAKANLAH PONSELMU SENDIRI!" teriak Yachiru marah karena disaat dia tengah mengobrol pada ibu yang dirindukannya tiba-tiba sang kakak dengan teganya merebut ponsel-nya.

"Sudah- sudah, makan saja ice cream Nagato selagi dia mengobrol dengan ibumu." Kushina menyeringai dan memberikan ice cream dengan saus strawberry kepada Yachiru. Yachiru-pun mengangguk senang.

"Mom, ada hal penting yang akan aku tanyakan!" seru Nagato dia pun menekan tombol loadspeaker agar suara Mei Terumi dapat didengar oleh semuanya.

"Hal apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sayang?" tanya Mei.

"Aku tahu aku dan Sakura-chan adalah saudara kembar akuk sudah melihat banyak bukti dan semuanya adalah bukti nyata aku sudah besar dan aku ingin siapa pun yang mengetahuinya jangan menutupi hal ini gara-gara ketidakjelasan status anak siapakah kami, timbul masalah yang lumayan besar. Jadi anak siapakah aku an Sakura-chan? Mom dan Dad atau paman Mianto dan bibi Kushina?" Nagato terus mengintimidasi ibunya dengan pertanyaan yang panjang lebar.

"Kau ini selalu saja _to the point_ dan kau selalu saja ingin tahu semuanya." Mei terdengar mendesahkan nafas panjang. "Saat ini mom sedang ada di bandara Konohagakure, sebentar lagi mom akan tiba di rumah bibi Kushina."

"Mengapa mom ini suka sekali membuat orang terkejut?" tanya Nagato sweatdrop. "Selalu saja membuat rencana yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain?"

"Bukan aku kalau tidak membuat orang lain terkejut." Mei tersenyum walau hal itu tidak dapat dilihat Nagato dan yang lainnya.

"Nee-chan ini selalu saja mengagetkan semua orang mengapa kau tidak bilang sejak kemarin, aku tidak tahu kalau nee-chan akan datang dan aku belum membereskan rumah, memasak makanan enak, dan tunggu aku akan menjeput nee-chan di bandara. Sakura cepat kau masak, hei Naruto kau harus membereskan rumah, karena kau sedang sakit jadi kau istirahat saja, Nagato-chan." Kushina panik dan mulai tak terkendali.

"Hahahaha, aku sengaja melakukan hal itu karena aku suka melihat adikku kalang kabut. Tenang saja kau jangan melakukan hal merepotkan hanya karena aku datang karena sekarang aku sudah ada si depan rumahmu." ucap Mei mematikan teleponnya dan terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar rumah Uzumaki. Kushina segera berlari keluar rumah dan segera menghambur memeluk sosok perempuan beramut merah panjang.

"Nee-chaaan, aku rindu sekali padamu sudah berapa tahun kita tak bertemu. Kau jahat sekali nee-chan selalu membuatku terkejut dengan kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba." Kushina terus menciumi pipi Mei tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei hentikan Kushina bisa-bisa pipiku basah oleh lendirmu!" perintah Mei dan hanya dibalas oleh cengiran khas Kushina.

"Ayo masuk nee-chan ku tersayang." Kushina menggandeng tangan Mei kedalam rumah.

"Ibu seperti anak kecil yang menanti kepulangan ibunya saja." ucap Naruto dan disetujui oleh anggukan Nagato dan Sakura.

"Mooo...m" jerit Yachiru senang dan langsung melompat ke pelukan Mei.

"Yacchan, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau menyusahkan orang-orang disini?" tanya Mei.

"Tentu saja tidak mom, Yacchan menjadi anak baik disini, betul kan bibi?" tanya yachiru penuh harap pada Kushina.

"Ya, benar sekali." Kushina mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Nagato lagi-lagi kau mimisan kau harus cepat kembali ke Inggris." ucap Mei khawatir.

"Aku sudah terlanjur bersekolah di sini." ujar Nagato.

"Kapan kau pindah?" tanya Mei.

"Tentu saja mom tidak akan mengetahuinya karena mom terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mom." jawab Nagato tajam.

"Maafkan mom karena ini demi kesembuhanmu." Mei tertunduk lemas.

"Memangnya Nagato nii-chan sakit apa?" tanya Sakura menatap Mei tak percaya.

"Nagato menderita penyakit sejak kecil, Nagato tidak bisa meregenerasikan sel-nya dan itu membuat hidup Nagato semakin pendek. Jadi aku menitipkanmu pada Kushina agar aku bisa fokus mengobati Nagato dan pindah ke tanah kelahiran suamiku di Inggris. Maafkan ibu karena ibu sudah menitipkan kau yang masih bayi." Mei memeluk Sakura penuh kerinduan seorang ibu yang sudah lama tak melihat buah hatinya, Mei menangis terisak dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa bu aku mengerti kalau memang Nagato nii-chan sakit, aku juga senang bisa mempunyai banyak sekali keluarga. Ada ibu yang sudah merawatku, ada ibu yang sudah melahirkanku, dan ada ibu tiriku yang baik hati." Sakura mengelus lembut rambut Mei.

"Kedatanganku kemari karena kemarin aku menerima kabar baik dari dokter yang selama ini mengobati Nagato." ucap Mei melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura sambil mengelap air matanya dengan ujung lengan bajunya. "Ternyata Nagato masih bisa disembuhkan."

"Waah, bagus sekali. Bagaimana cara penyembuhannya?" tanya Kushina antusias, Sakura, Naruto, dan Nagato mendengarkan dengan serius berita baik itu.

"Nagato harus menerima donor sel dari saudara kandungnya, sedangkan Yacchan tidak bisa mendonorkan sel-nya dia masih terlalu kecil jika menunggu sampai Yachan tumbuh besar di khawatirkan kesehatan Nagato makin terancam. Jadi hanya kaulah yang bisa menyelamatkan hidup kakakmu dan mungkin akan lebih bagus mengingat kalian itu kembar." Mei menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai cara pengobatan Nagato.

"Tentu saja aku senang sekali ternyata aku berguna untuk saudaraku." Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Proses penyembuhan ini memakan waktu beberapa tahun dan selama itu kau harus tinggal di Inggris itu juga untuk menjalin kembali hubungan keluarga denganmu, pasti ayahmu akan sangat senang saat melihat anak perempuannya sudahmenjadi gadis cantik." Mei terlihat bahagia dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Aku hars pindah ke Inggris?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, tentu saja hanya itu yang dapat menyelamatkan kakakmu." ucap Mei meyakinkan.

"Jadi aku harus berpisah dengan ayah dan ibu serta Sasori-nii, Naruto-kun, ayah Asuma, mama Kurenai, dan semua teman-temanku?" tanya Sakura sedih.

"Ng... tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau, aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu Sakura-chan sampai-sampai hatiku ikut merasa perih. Aku akan menjalani sisa hidupku dengan tinggal disini berada di dekatmu." Nagato tersenyum lembut. Sesaat Sakura bingung dirinya ditimpa dilema dahsyat manakah yang haru dipilihnya, memilih ego-nya untuk tetap tinggal disini dengan alasan tidak mau meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayangi dan dicintainya dengan membiarkan kembarannya menderita karena penyakitnya atau pergi ke Inggris untuk membangun rasa kekeluargaan yang hilang akibat dititipkannya Sakura pada Kushina dan melihat kembarannya sembuh. Perlahan namun pasti Sakura menetapkan pilihannya.

"Ya, aku akan pergi ke Inggris dengan ibu dan melihat Nagato nii-chan sembuh." ucap Sakura tegas.

"Apa kau yakin Sakura-chan?" tanya Nagato tak percaya.

"Aku sangat yakin." jawab Sakura mantap.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku untu beberapa tahun Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lirih dan sendu tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir.

TBC

Curcol dulu deh sama readers, waktu bikin CYSS chapter 10 banyak banget halangannya mulai dari otak yang gak dapet ide sampai kacamata Megami yang kecemplung di parang tritis waktu megami liburan, jadi Megami gak bisa ngeliat jelas deh dan sekarang Megami uah beli softlens yang mirip sama mata Naruto ^_^. Trus si Sebastian yang jarang OL, tapi akhirnya jadi juga fic ini dengan penuh perjuangan dan kerja keras. Dan Megami, Sebastian, dan lainnya yang terlibat pembuatan fic CYSS mengucapkan 'MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN' *walau sudah agak terlambat. So mind to review ?


	11. Chapter 11

Konnichiwa minna Megami akhirnya balik lagi ke CYSS setelah sekian lama entah kemana. Masih nekat aja nih Megami balik ke FFN, oia Megami juga bikin fic judulnya 'Fake Love' jangan lupa RnR ya minna. #Hehehe promosi#

Spesial thanks untuk yang udah RnR. Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari CYSS pas di chapter sebelas dan juga sebagai kado ultah buat sobat Megami yang ultah di tanggal 11 juga. Selamat ulang tahun ya sobat makasih lu udah suka sama fic-fic gaje gue dan jangan lupa baca terus fic gue ya sobat walau gue tau, mungkin fic gue bikin elu mual hehehe. Balesan reviewnya di PM aja ya ^_^

Happy Reading…

Cerita sebelumnya :

"Ya, aku akan pergi ke Inggris dengan ibu dan melihat Nagato nii-chan sembuh." ucap Sakura tegas.

"Apa kau yakin Sakura-chan?" tanya Nagato tak percaya.

"Aku sangat yakin." jawab Sakura mantap.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku untuk beberapa tahun Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lirih dan sendu tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir.

CYSS chapter 11

Fandom : Naruto

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun milik Masashi Kishimoto

by Uzumaki Megami Phantomhive

Warning : OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, Nagato di fic ini adalah hasil eksperimen Megami, Sebastian, dan Orochimaru (?) dan juga seumuran dengan Sakura dan Naruto, dll

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian...**

"Selamat akhirnya anda dinyatakan sembuh dan diperbolehkan pulang," satu persatu orang yang berada di rumah sakit tempat Nagato dirawat menjabat tangan Nagato dan memberinya selamat.

"Ya, terima kasih aku sudah merasa sangat sehat sekarang walau terjadi perubahan dalam tubuhku," Nagato tersenyum senang sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Waaah… benar sekali rambut anda menjadi berwarna pink, apakah itu karena efek samping obat sehingga warna rambut anda memudar?" tanya seorang perawat yang memakai seragam berwarna biru muda setelah melihat warna rambut Nagato yang berubah dalam hitungan tahun dari berwarna merah menjadi berwarna pink. Mau tahu jika rambut Nagato berwarna pink? Megami pun hanya bisa membayangkannya karena Megami gak bisa gambar jadi rasa penasaran readers ditanggung sendiri dan cobalah untuk membayangkannya. Kalo ada yang bisa gambar Nagato berambut pink tolong tag Megami di Facebook ya. ^_^

"Bukan, ini karena aku menerima donor dari orang yang sangat kucintai sehingga gen kami menjadi sama persis. Hal ini membuatku sangat bersemangat untuk sembuh karena ingin selalu berada di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya anda bahagia sekali, apa dia pacar anda?" tanya perawat yang sedang mengecek data-data pasien.

"Sayang sekali tebakan anda salah, dia adalah saudara kembar saya yang sangat saya sayangi," jawab Nagato sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Di saat itu bertepatan dengan datangnya Sakura dan juga keluarganya yang lain untuk menjemputnya.

"Sepertinya orang yang di maksud telah datang untuk menjemput anda," seorang dokter tersenyum dengan datangnya Sakura.

"Nagato nii-chan selamat atas kesembuhannya, ayo kita rayakan di rumah. Dad sangat bersemangat sekali ketika menghias rumah dengan hiasan kesukaan Nagato nii-chan," ucap Sakura bersemangat dan tangannya menyikut ayah kandung yang baru diketahui bernama Yamato Claiton.

"Kau bisa saja Sakura, bukankah Yachiru yang paling bersemangat?" Yamato bertanya balik untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang telah merona.

"Ya, aku memang bersemangat dan dad pun tak kalah semangatnya denganku," Yachiru tertawa innocent dan makin membuat rona di pipi Yamato terlihat jelas.

"Ya dad akui dad memang bersemangat karena kakak kalian telah sembuh," akhirnya Yamato mau juga mengakui kebahagiannya.

"Warna rambut yang bagus, kau dan Sakura tampak seperti kembar identik," Mei menyikut lengan Nagato dan membuat Nagato tertawa.

Lalu keluarga itu pun pulang ke rumah mereka untuk merayakan kesembuhan Nagato.

.

.

.

"Ya bu, Nagato nii-chan sudah sembuh total dan mulai hari ini dia bisa kembali tinggal di rumah. Naruto-kun juga pasti sangat senang sekali, tolong sampaikan salamku pada orang-orang di rumah dan juga teman-temanku. Ya baiklah aku juga akan menyampaikannya, sampai jumpa lagi bu!" Sakura menutup teleponnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Sakura makanan sudah siap!" terdengar suara Mei memanggil Sakura memberitahunya bahwa makanan telah siap.

"Ya mom, aku segera datang," jawab Sakura dan langsung berlari ke meja makan. "Kalian semua mendapat salam dari ibu dan sekeluarga di Jepang," ucap Sakura sambil memasukan potongan ayam bakar ke mulutnya.

"Sakura, apakah kau tidak ingin kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Mei, seketika Sakura menghentikan acaranya memakan ayam bakar.

"Tentu saja aku ingin sekali ke sana, namun aku ingin tinggal untuk beberapa waktu dan menemani nii-chan," ucap Sakura dan sudut matanya sedikit melirik Nagato yang tengah menyuapi Yachiru.

"Pergilah Sakura, aku akan sangat senang kalau kau juga senang. Ayo kutemani kau membeli oleh-oleh," Nagato menarik tangan Sakura tanpa mempedulikan acara makan-makan yang sedang dilakukan keluarganya untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Dasar anak muda selalu saja bersemangat, aku jadi iri dengan mereka yang masih sangat bersemangat," Yamato menghela nafasnya melihat kedua anak kembarnya sangat bersemangat, namun ada perasaan sedih di hatinya karena lagi-lagi dia harus merelakan anak gadisnya untuk pergi dari sisinya.

"Sudah relakan sajalah Sakura, karena dia kembali untuk orang yang dia cintai," Mei mengelus pundak Yamato seolah tahu kesedihan yang tengah dirasakan oleh suaminya. Yamato hanya tersenyum sedih menanggapinya.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kau membelikan tongkat ala bangsawan Inggris itu untuk Naruto atau paman Minato?" tanya Minato sembari menunjuk kumpulan tongkat ala bangsawan Inggris.

"Kalau untuk ayah mungkin iya, namun kalau untuk Naruto-kun sebaiknya aku membelikan pulpen ini saja agar dia lebih giat lagi dalam belajar dan segera lulus dari universitas," Sakura tampak sibuk memilih-milih pulpen yang kira-kira akan disukai Naruto.

"Bagus sekali ide mu aku tahu si Naruto kepala durian itu susah sekali kalau di suruh belajar," Nagato menyetujui oleh-oleh yang akan dibawa Sakuera ke Jepang. "Jangan terlalu pusing memilih karena aku yakin apa pun yang kau bawa pasti dia akan senang sekali."

"Sepertinya baju maid ini cocok untuk diberikan pada Sasori nii-chan, menurutmu bagaimana nii-chan?" Sakura menanyakan pendapat Nagato perihal baju maid yang dia lihat di tempat costume untuk cosplay karena dia amat mengetahui kalau kakak sulungnya itu sangat menyukai cosplay.

"Ya aku setuju pasti Sasori nii-chan akan sangat cantik sekali mengenakannya, aku juga akan membelikannya satu baju Lolita di sana, Sakura kau harus berjanji padaku untuk memotret Sasori nii-chan dan memberikan fotonya padaku!" perintah Nagato, dia berlari kecil ke arah tempat baju yang memajang berbagai baju lolita.

"Nagato nii-chan," panggil Sakura pelan dari belakang Nagato dan memegangi ujung baju Nagato. "Sudah tetaplah seperti itu, jangan berbalik menghadapku karena saat ini wajahku sedang jelek sekali."

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Nagato dia dapat merasakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. "Apa kau sakit?"

"Bukan, aku tidak sakit. Apa kau tidak sedih aku akan meninggalkanmu kembali pulang ke Jepang sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat sekali," tanpa terasa butiran bening mengalir dari emerald Sakura dengan cepat Sakura mengelap matanya dengan tangannya.

"Kalau kau berkata aku tidak sedih, kau tahu itu sangatlah bohong. Sejujurnya aku sangat menyayangimu dan tak mau berpisah denganmu lagi. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu bersedih, aku yakin kau lebih bahagia jika kau tinggal di Jepang," Nagato membalikkan badannya dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari emerald Sakura. Lalu mereka pun membayar semua barang yang dibeli dan duduk santai di sebuah kursi yang berada si taman umum sambil menikmati es krim di tengah musim panas.

"Sakura-chan aku hanya meminta satu hal, dimana pun kau berada janganlah lupakan aku. Kakakmu ini yang hanya lahir beberapa menit sebelum kau lahir, gen kita sama, hati kita sama, dan aku pun yakin perasaanmu sama seperti perasaanku yang sangat menyayangimu," Nagato mengelus lembut kepala Sakura sedangkan Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Nagato sambil tetap menjilat es krim nya.

"Tidak, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku melupakan kakakku yang bawel ini. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke Jepang aku memberimu kebebasan untuk mengambil semua koleksi komikku," Sakura berusaha berbicara dengan semangat walau hatinya pun terasa sedih.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak pelit padaku?" tanya Nagato sekaligus mencibir Sakura yang dirasanya tak akan memberikan barang kesukaannya pada siapapun.

"Tentu saja aku ini sangat baik, karena aku juga mempunyai komik itu dalam versi Jepang di kamarku yang berada di Jepang sana," Sakura menyeringai nakal sehingga memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi.

"Sudah aku kira kau akan berkata seperti itu," ucap Nagato memajukan bibirnya berpura-pura kesal dan disusul oleh cubitan Sakura yang bertubi-tubi di lengan Nagato. Mereka pun tertawa lepas, sebuah tawa yang sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa mom, dad, Nagato nii-chan, Yacchan, sering-seringlah main ke Jepang!" perintah Sakura pada keluarganya ketika berpamitan di bandara.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan menerima barang dari orang asing dan jangan berbicara berlebihan dengan orang asing…" Mei berceramah panjang lebar ketika melepaskan putri sulungnya untuk kembali pulang ke Jepang.

"Oh, hentikanlah mom aku bukan anak kecil lagi umurku sudah 20 tahun." Sakura tampak kesal karena ibunya tak kunjung selesai dalam menceramahinya.

"Sakura sampaikan salam kami pada keluarga di Jepang," pinta Yamato dan memeluk erat Sakura. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sakura!"

"Tentu dad," sebuah senyum menghiasi bibir pink alami milik Sakura, diliriknya Nagato yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"PESAWAT CLAYTON 501 TUJUAN LONDON-TOKYO AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT DIHARAPKAN PARA PENUMPANG SEGERA MEMASUKI PESAWAT!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari pengeras suara terdengar memanggil para penumpang pesawat.

"Pesawat Clayton?" tanya Sakura bingung dan terus memandangi wajah Yamato.

"Ya, keluarga kita juga membuka bisnis pesawat," Yamato tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura, seketika itu mata Sakura membulat sempurna menggantikkan keterkejutannya.

"KAMI ULANGI KEPADA PARA PENUMPANG PESAWAT CLAYTON 501 TUJUAN LONDON-TOKYO AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT DIHARAPKAN PARA PENUMPANG SEGERA MEMASUKI PESAWAT!" Suara itu kembali terdengar memanggil.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Yacchan, sampai jumpa lagi Nagato nii-chan," Sakura memeluk Nagato yang tanpa diketahuinya Nagato mengeluarkan air mata dari emeraldya yang sama persis dengan Sakura.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa jam di pesawat dari London yang menuju Jepang akhirnya Sakura tiba juga di Jepang. Sakura sengaja tidak menelpon dan meminta ayahnya untuk menjemput karena Sakura ingin membuat keluarganya merasa terkejut sebuah tindakan jahil yang sangat berbeda jauh jika seseorang hanya menilai Sakura dari luarnya saja pasti semua orang akan mengira gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink manis itu adalah anak yang sangat manis dan penurut. Lalu dia menyetop taksi dan menyebutkan alamat yan akan ditujunya pada sopir taksi setengah baya yang mengendarai sopir taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura.

Setelah 2 jam diperjalanan Sakura akhirnya tiba juga di rumahnya yang sudah sangat lama dia tinggalkan. Sakura memencet bel beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban dan dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura mengeluarkan kunci cadangan rumahnya tersebut yang beberapa taun lalu Sakura menggandakan kunci rumahnya secara diam-diam untuk mengerjai ayahnya. Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah menghirup aroma rumahnya itu dan dirasakannya tidak ada yang berubah dengan rumah kesayangannya. Tak lupa Sakura kembali mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya agar rencananya untuk mengejutkan keluarganya sempurna. Sakura membawa barang bawaannya naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya Sakura terlebih dulu masuk ke kamar Sasori, tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi di sana selain gantungan costume untuk cosplay semakin menumpuk di dinding kamar kakak sulungnya. Sakura sudah sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan kakak merahnya itu yang selalu menggantung costume yang dimilikinya dan tak pernah memasukannya ke lemari agar setiap orang bisa melihat koleksi costume yang mulai dari costume maid yang banyak jenisnya, lolita, gothic, harajuku, dan hampir semua costume dari berbagai anime ada di situ. Beruntung juga Sasori karena mempunyai orang tua yang kaya dan selalu melimpahinya dengan uang saku yang berlebih. Lalu Sakura membuka kotak yang berisi costume maid yang dibelinya dan Nagato di London, Sakura mengambil hanger dari dalam lemari Sasori dan menggantungkan costume itu di bagian koleksi costume maid milik Sasori.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku dan Nagato nii-chan karena akan menambah koleksi costume milikmu" gumam Sakura pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Setelah puas dengan kamar Sasori, Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kakak rambut durian sekaligus pacarnya tersebut. Sakura sudah tidak merasa terkejut saat membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang akan membuat Kushina berteriak sambil membawa sapu dan berlari mengejar Naruto. Kaos tampak menggantung di dinding tapi tak sama dengan gantungan costume Sasori yang tampak rapi teratur dan wangi, kaos tersebut sangat kotor dan berbau seperti kaos kaki yang sudah sebulan tak dicuci.

"Aku sedang berbaik hati sekarang Naruto-kun, akan kutagih satu kaleng cherry padanya nanti sebagai ganti ini," lagi-lagi Sakura menggumam sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Sakura membereskan kamar Naruto yang hampir mirip dengan pesawat yang bertabrakan dengan helicopter. Setelah semuanya beres Sakura meletakan pena penuh motif di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Lalu Sakura duduk di ranjang milik Naruto yang lumayan besar untuk dirinya, karena lelahnya akhirnya Sakura jatuh tertidur di kasur milik Naruto tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama Sakura langsung terlelap dan jatuh kea lam mimpi. Tanpa dia sadari ternyata keluarganya baru saja kembali kerumah.

"Kalau setiap hari kita makan malam diluar pasti dalam satu bulan aku akan menjadi segendut Chouji," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Kau tidak akan menjadi sebesar Chouji kalau makanmu tidak seperti orang kalap begitu, makan makanan mewah denganmu sama sekali tidak terkesan elit. Andai saja ada Sakura-chan disini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan karena makan makanan Prancis denganmu sungguh memalukan, harusnya ayah membawa Naruto ke kedai ramen Ichiraku," ujar Sasori sarkastik.

"Biar saja toh setiap hari juga aku mampir ke kedai Ichiraku sepulang sekolah, kalau ada Sakura-chan aku juga akan makan dengan elit kalau hanya dengan Sasori nii-chan sih masa bodohlah toh hanya kau bukan Sakura-chan. Sudah aku sedang tidak ingin ribut denganmu karena tidak bagus untuk pencernaanku sampai jumpa semuanya aku ingin tidur dulu," ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada ayah, ibu, dan kakak berambut merahnya sedangkan ayah dan ibunya hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala karena sikap Naruto.

"Ayah, ibu aku akan mengerjakan tugas kuliahku dahulu selamat malam," Sasori mengecup pipi Kushina dan Minato lalu berlari naik menuju tangga mengejar dan mendahului Naruto.

"Hei jangan berlari di sebelahku bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh dan kepalaku terbentur lalu isi kepalaku hilang sehingga aku tidak bisa berfikir?" teriak Naruto mengomel pada Sasori yang hanya dibalas oleh juluran lidah oleh sang kakak.

"Hei muka kucing garong tanpa terbentur pun kepalamu memang tidak ada isinya dan semua orang pun tahu kalau kau tidak bisa berfikir alias bodoh," Sasori kembali menjulurkan lidahnya dan secepat kilat berlari ke dalam kamarnya yang berada paling dekat dengan tangga.

"Dasar muka bayi, otaku, tsundere, cosplayer tak laku," terdengar segala sumpah serapah dirapal oleh putra bungsu dikeluarga itu.

"Hei kalian jangan bertengkar terus, kalian ini sudah dewasa. Sasori jangan terus meledek adikmu, Naruto jaga ucapanmu jangan mengucapkan kata yang tak perlu!" perintah Kushina dari bawah tangga.

"Sudahlah sayang jangan memarahi mereka terus lebih baik kau simpan tenagamu untuk urusan kita yang lebih penting," ujar Minato dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menggendong Kushina ala _bridal style _menju ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"Huaaa… ayah… ibu… nii-chan… tolong aku," jerit Naruto dengan suaranya yang tak enak didengar, Naruto berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Dengan segera semua orang yang merasa dipanggil oleh Naruto langsung mendatangi Naruto yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah, nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berjalan puluhan kilometer.

"Kau ini selalu saja menganggu kesenangan orang lain, apa maumu?" tanya Minato sarkastik karena acaranya dengan Kushina terganggu oleh teriakan Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Killer Bee-sensei akan membunuhku kalau tugasku tidak selesai besok," teriak Sasori mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya pada Naruto.

"Apa kau melihat hantu?" tanya Kushina mengelus-elus punggung Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak melihat hantu tapi aku melihat bidadari cantik, dia sedang tertidur di kasurku sekarang!" ucap Naruto terengah-engah. Dan Naruto sukses membuat semua keluarganya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Aku tidak yakin kalau dia masih waras!'

BRUG…

Tiba-tiba Sasori menendang Naruto dari belakang dan membuat Naruto jatuh terjengkang ke sofa.

"Mimpi itu diilakukan saat sedang tertidur dan bukan dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, dasar IDIOT," Sasori menekankan kata-katanya saat meneriakkan kata idiot.

"Hey Naruto, seharusnya perbanyaklah berdoa sebelum tidur. Ayah tahu mungkin otakmu terganggu oleh tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, sekali-kali pergilah berlibur ke daerah pegunungan untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu!" perintah Minato seenaknya pada Naruto.

"Kalian jangan berkata kejam seperti itu pada Naruto, sebaiknya kau cuci muka Naruto dan tenangkanlah pikiranmu," ucap Kushina dan masih menganggap anaknya itu hanya bermimpi buruk.

"Bu, kau harus percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, bidadari itu sangat cantik dan dia…" kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh kehadiran Sakura di tangga teratas.

"Kalian berisik sekali, apa kalian tidak tahu aku kelelahan. Jarak London-Tokyo itu jauh sekali, biarkan aku tidur 10 menit lagi. Jadi kumohon jangan berisik!" ucap Sakura dengan mata setengah tertutup dan berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengucek matanya.

"D-dan itu dia bidadari yang tidur di kasurku," Naruto meneruskan kembali ucapannya yang sempat terputus, matanya terus memandang Sakura yang kini duduk di sofa tepat disampingnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka yang disebabkan oleh gadis berambut pink yang masih setengah mengantuk itu.

"Kalian kemana saja? Rencanaku membuat kejutan jadi gagal total, kalian berhutang satu porsi sushi padaku," ucap Sakura dengan nada mengancam. Dan sejurus kemudian Naruto menghambur dan memeluk Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau membuatku jantungan kapan kau sampai disini? Aku rindu sekali padamu sayangku," Naruto terus menghujani Sakura dengan pertanyaannya dan mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Putriku satu-satunya, putri kesayanganku. Ayah sangat merindukanmu melebihi apapun setiap detiknya ayah selalu merindukanmu putriku tersayang," tak mau kaolah dengan Naruto, Minato pun ikut memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Hei hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian, kalian membuat Sakura-chan kehabisan nafas lihat wajahnya sudah membiru!" omel Sasori pada adik lelaki dan ayahnya.

"Oh, maafkan kami Sakura-chan," sesal Minato dan melepaskan pelukan mautnya lalu disusul oleh Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba Sasori menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sakura dan menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, adik perempuan manisku aku selalu rindu padamu sayang. Kejutanmu melebihi kejutan apapun yang ada kau jangan kecewa karena kau sangat sukses membuat kami terkejut sampai-sampai mulut Naruto menganga lebar," Sasori menciumi pipi Sakura dan memeluk erat Sakura melebihi pelukan Naruto dan Minato.

"Sa-Sasori nii-chan kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasori yang mematikan.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan hehehe," ucap Sasori disertai dengan cengiran.

"Hey muka bayi kau menindihku, cepat menyingkir kalau tidak ingin aku membunuhmu!" ancam Naruto dan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Sasori.

"Silahkan saja kalau kau bisa melawanku," Sasori bangkit dan berdiri di sebelah Kushina tak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto.

"Sasori beraninya kau mencium putriku," Minato tampak menggeruto oleh ulah Sasori.

"Sayang, pasti kau lelah sebaiknya kau istirahat kembali," Kushina menuntun Sakura berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya bu, aku memang lelah sekali sampai jumpa besok bu. Selamat malam, aku sayang kalian semua," Sakura mengecup pipi Kushina dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya, aku juga ingin kembali tidur," Naruto mengikuti Sakura menaki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti dan berbelok menoleh pada anggota keluarganya.

"Aku juga membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kalian, pasti kalian bisa menemukannya kalau teliti," Sakura tersenyum sekilas dan kembali berjalan.

"Sakura-chan, apa besok kau mau jalan-jalan denganku ke taman?" ajak Naruto dengan wajah berharap.

"Ya tentu saja, aku sangat rindu padamu Naruto-kun. Sampai jumpa besok," Sakura mengecup pipi Naruto dan dengan segera berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok Sakura-chan," Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan dia pun lalu masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Mengapa kau tidak kembali tidur Sasori?" tanya Minato heran karena Sasori tetap duduk di sofa dan malah menyalakan TV.

"Kembali tidur? Aku kan memang belum tidur ayah, aku sedang mencari inspirasi dari tontonan TV, tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggu acara kalian. Selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Sasori tersenyum penuh arti tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara TV yang sedang menayangkan acara horor tengah malam.

"Ba-baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucap Minato tergagap karena malu.

"Jangan lupa matikan TV kalau kau hendak tidur Sasori!" perintah Kushina sebelum sosoknya dan Minato menghilang dari ruang tengah.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak mendapat pacar baru kan di London?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura saat itu mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di taman yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Kau jangan seenaknya bicara Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak yakin dengan perasaanku?" tanya Sakura sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Naruto, dia merasa gusar karena dicurigai dan Sakura pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sakura-chan, sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu marah seperti itu."Naruto memamerkan cengiran rubahnya pada Sakura dan kemudian Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya sehingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka walau hanya satu senti, tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain sehingga Sakura bisa mendengar setiap detak jantung Naruto. "Aku tahu sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap mencintaiku kan, aku pun sama sepertimu cintaku padamu sangatlah besar tak ada yang mampu menyainginya dan tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan cintaku padamu walau orangtua kita sekalipun."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang orang tua, bagaimana kita akan memberitahu hubungan kita pada mereka. Aku sangat takut kalau memikirkan reaksi mereka yang menentang kita Naruto-kun. Aku tak mau mereka memisahkan mereka," Sakura balas memeluk Naruto erat seolah tak rela jika harus kehilangan belahan jiwanya.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan aku akan melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi dan tak akan membiarkanmu terpisah dariku," janji Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

.

"Ayah, ibu bolehkah aku tinggal disini lagi dan meneruskan kuliahku disini?" tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura, tentu saja dengan senang hati kami selalu menginginkanmu berada di sini kapanpun kau mau," ujar Minato meyakinkan Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah meminta izin pada orangtuamu yang lainnya, maksudku pada kakakku?" tanya Kushina karena khawatir pada perasaan Mei Terumi, kakaknya. "Aku yakin mereka pasti sedih sekali karena kau meninggalkan mereka dan memilih tinggal disini."

"Jangan khawatir bu, mom dan dad sangat setuju dengan pilihanku karena mereka sangat ingin melihatku bahagia. Mereka adalah orangtua terbaik kedua setelah kalian," jawab Sakura dengan senyum berbinar.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, ayah akan mengurus surat kepindahanmu segera," janji Minato menyetujui pilihan Sakura.

"Ng… a-ayah, i-ibu a-ada yang harus a-aku katakan p-pada kalian," Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri dan berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sampaikau berbicara dengan terbata-bata Naruto?" tanya Kushina heran karena tingkah putranya yang selalu mengherankan. "Tenanglah Naruto, kami tak akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak melakukan kecerobohan sangat besar."

"Apa kalian setuju kalau aku mempunyai pacar yang sangat kucintai dan aku bersungguh-sungguh akan selalu menjaganya aku tak akan menyakitinya dan akan selalu mencintainya sampai mati, ah bukan maksudku sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintainya," Naruto memohon-mohon pada kedua orangtuanya dengan memengang tangan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya memandangi lantai karena tak berani memandang wajah orangtuanya.

"Ya, tentu saja kau boleh mempunyai pacar. Tapi seharusnya kau berkata demikian pada orangtua pacarmu bukan pada kami, kau selalu bertindak diluar dugaan," Minato menghela nafas melihat tingkah putranya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kalian akan merestui kami," Naruto terus memasang tampang puppy eyes-nya.

"Kami akan merestui selama kau tidak menjadi yaoi," ucap Kushina dan mendelik pada Naruto karena mengira mempunyai putra yaoi.

"Tentu saja aku bukan yaoi, dan aku berjanji panjang lebar seperti tadi pada kalian karena kalian orangtua dari pacarku," teriak Naruto berapi-api namun sesaat kemudian dia langsung menundukan wajahnya tepat seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Naruto…" panggil Minato.

"Ya, ayah?" tanya Naruto menyahut dengan suara pelan.

"Apa kau berniat membunuhku? Kalau aku punya penyakit jantung pasti sekarang aku sudah sudah mati kena serangan jantung," ucap Minato menggerutu dan terus memandangi Naruto.

"Naruto, ibu tahu tingkah lakumu selama ini memang selalu tak terduga dan membuat orang lain terkejut, tapi tindakanmu satu ini membuatku tak bisa berkomentar," Kushina menusuk Naruto dengan tatapan elangnya.

"Maafkan aku ibu," lagi-lagi Naruto hanya sanggup bersuara pelan.

"Tapi tolong restui kami ayah, ibu, akan kulakukan apa saja untuk bisa bersama dengan Sakura-chan. Lagipula aku tidak terikat hubungan darah dengan Sakura-chan, kami bukan saudara beda ibu, bahkan sepupu pun bukan. Kami sudah dewasa jadi tolong restui kami," Naruto bersujud di kaki ayah dan ibunya untuk memohon restu yang dia butuhkan agar dapat memiliki Sakura tanpa harus merasa bersalah dengan orangtuanya.

"Sakura-chan, sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya Minato dingin.

"Sudah lima tahun lebih ayah," jawab Sakura tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Ternyata banyak yang tidak kuketahui dalam rumahku sendiri, sayang bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Minato dan menggenggam tangan Kushina.

"Aku sangat bingung, tapi sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Naruto betul. Mereka sudah dewasa dan kita tidak berhak menghalangi cinta mereka karena mereka tidak ada ikatan darah.

"Jadi ibu merestui kami?" tanya Sakura mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ibunya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, selama kau tidak jatuh cinta dengan Sasori karena kalian sepupu," Kushina tersenyum lembut dan itu sangat menenangkan hati Sakura karena dirinyatidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria lain selain Naruto.

"Ayah aku mohon berbaik hatilah pada kami," Naruto mulai tak sabaran dan dengan sekali lompat dirinya telah berhasil memeluk Minato.

"Ya… ya terpaksa aku setuju dengan Kushina jadi cepat menyingkir dariku, aku susah bernafas Naruto," omel Minato kesal karena tingkah Naruto yang selalu terlalu bersemangat.

"Ayah memang baik, aku akan selalu mengingat kebaikan ayah dan ibu," Naruto mencium pipi Minato dengan mesra yang sukses membuat wajah Minato berubah hijau karena mual.

"Asal kau selalu ingat janjimu, kalau kau menyakiti putriku kau harus bersiap-siap memesan peti mati," ancam Minato dengan tambahan deathglare.

"Kalau kau membuat adik perempuanku menangis kau akan menderita, tapi selamat atas restu yang kalian dapatkan akhirnya kalian direstui juga," ucap seseorang yang tengah menonton TV di sofa yang berada di balik sofa yang sedang diduduki Minato dan Kushina jadi tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Orang itu ternyata adalah Sasori.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui perasaan Naruto dan Sakura?" tanya Kushina kaget dengan kehadiran Sasori yang tak terduga.

"Ya, bahkan sejak sebelum mereka berpacaran," Sasori tersenyum seolah-olah persoalan yang dialami keluarganya adalah hal biasa.

"Hahahaha, kalian ini memang anak-anak yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sayang kalau anak dalam kandunganmu itu perempuan kita harus menjauhkannya dari Sasori," Minato tergelak karena merasa keluarganya sangat unik.

"Sudah pasti sayang, aku akan selalu mengawasinya," Kushina tersenyum dan mengelus-elus perutnya yang memang tampak sedikit membuncit.

"Jadi ibu hamil?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan keempat," Kushina terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Mengapa ibu tidak bilang?" tanya Sasori kecewa.

"Karena ibu ingin memberikan kejutan di hari kepulangan Sakura, namun kejutannya sendiri datang dari Sakura dan Naruto," Kushina mulai melirik-lirik Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hahahaha, dasar ibu ini. Aku akan menculik Sakura-chan dulu ya, ayo Sakura-chan kita pergi!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya berlari ke luar rumah.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal karena Naruto selalu saja menariknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan ke villa milikku yang ada di Sunagakure," Naruto tersenyum penuh arti menoleh pada Sakura dan kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil porche berwarna jingga miliknya.

"Kalau sekedar jalan-jalan mengapa sampai sejauh itu?" gerutu Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, lagipula aku ingin mencoba mobil baruku denganmu," jawab Naruto.

"Kau selalu saja bersemangat, lagipula aku tidak membawa baju. Ayo pulang," Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafas akibat perbuatan Naruto yang selalu tak terduga dan mengingatkan Sakura pada omongan Kakashi-sensei saat mereka masih di Konoha High School bahwa Naruto adalah 'Lelaki Dengan Penuh Kejutan No 1'.

"Jangan khawatir tentang apapun, aku membeli villa itu khusus untuk kita berdua. Jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang pakaianmu. Apa kau siap untuk waktu panjang hanya untuk kita berdua cintaku?" bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget namun tak lama dia pun dapat mengatur perasaannya kembali.

"Tentu saja, hanya kita berdua. Cintaku untukmu selamanya," Sakura tersenyum menatap Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Perjalanan ke Sunagakure pun berlanjut dengan membawa cinta Naruto dan Sakura yang tak akan pernah berujung.

**~THE END~**

Fuuuaaah… akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Gomen updatenya lama banget soalnya Megami sibuk banget sama sekolah dan kegiatan yang seabreg lainnya *sok sibuk loh*. Maaf banget kalo dari awal cerita sampe akhirpun ceritanya tetep jelek dan ngebosenin dan maaf juga soal typos Megami emang kayaknya susah sembuh dari penyakit 'KUTIL' (kurang teliti) yang Megami derita sejak lahir. Kalo fic ini dilanjut bisa-bisa ganti rated nih jadi rated M *wah bahaya*. Makasih banget yang udah mau RnR, kalo readers mau baca fic Megami yang baru donk readers yang judulnya "Fake Love" walau Megami tahu fic itu sama gajenya dengan fic CYSS ato malah lebih gaje. Udah deh gak usah banyak ngomong Megami udah keabisan omongan, eia jangan lupa buat **~REVIEW~ ^_^**

**MATA ASHITA… SALAM CINTA DARI MEGAMI BUAT READERS SEMUA *ditabok readers pake bantal hehehe***


End file.
